Hechizo de luna
by Rakshah
Summary: Las cosas entre Remus y Diane por fin parecen ir bien, aunque tengan que esperar hasta que acabe el curso. Mientras, en Hogwarts, todo el mundo está nervioso por cierta obra de teatro... CAP 11!
1. Default Chapter

__

.

Bueno, este fic hacía algún tiempo que lo tenía empezado, apenas un par de páginas tecleadas en Word, y como dice l summary habla principalmente de Remus Lupin, (¿¿¿¿por qué la mayoría de fics sobre Lupin tienen un título relacionado con la luna???? Ya sé que soy poco original, pero creo firmemente que el título es el más apropiado) probablemente mi personaje favorito (sin olvidar a mi queridísimo Cedric **sigh...**)y también de la vida de algunos estudiantes de la casa Ravenclaw ( casi siempre aparecen Gryffindors o Slytherins, como si las residencias de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no existieran) . 

Bueno, de todas formas este fic es de un carácter bastante más... cómo decirlo... intimista que el otro, no hay luchas titánicas entre el bien ni el mal, ni grandes misterios enterrados en el tiempo, pero sin embargo he puesto mucho esfuerzo en él, y espero que este primer capítulo guste a quienquiera que se detenga unos minutos a leerlo. 

No os entretengo más. 

HECHIZO DE LUNA 

__

CAP.1 Infelix (infeliz)

Aunque ni una sola nube empañaba el brillo del sol, el frío reinaba en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y un hombre se levantó trabajosamente de una estrecha 

y triste cama; dejó las mantas viejas y revueltas a un lado y profirió una pequeña 

exclamación de sorpresa cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron las baldosas heladas al 

levantarse.

Desperezándose entró en el lavabo que había en su alcoba. 

– Nos hacemos viejos, amigo. 

El hombre que había enfrente de él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo hinchado por el sueño. El cabello que ya empezaba a clarear le caía alborotado por encima la frente y tiritaba bajo un anodino pijama a rayas. 

– Vaya, hombre, estás hecho una piltrafa. 

Se pasó los dedos por la mejilla notando la aspereza de una barba que debería haber sido afeitada días atrás. 

– Manos a la obra.

Remus Lupin agarró decidido una maltrecha navaja de afeitar y se encaró a su propio reflejo en el espejo que le miraba escéptico.

* * * * * * * * *

Con las mejillas aún ardiendo tras el rasurado Lupin entró en el gran salón; el techo mostraba un cielo plomizo que auguraba nieves próximas y los grandes fuegos en sus hogares caldeaban el ambiente de buena mañana. Se sentó pesadamente al lado de Hagrid y engullió con desgana un par de panecillos untados con miel. 

– Buenos días, Remus. – Dijo el hombretón palmeándole fuertemente la espalda.

– Días, Rubeus. ¿Alguna novedad interesante esta mañana?

– Precisamente acaba de llegarme una carta de Olympe. – Se sonrojó un poco. – Y 

también un envío de Knarls para los de primero... 

Hagrid siguió hablando sin parar, y Remus volvió a encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos; de hecho repetía aquella rutina cada mañana; él preguntaba y el guardabosque contestaba durante varios minutos sin tener ningún oyente; Lupin odiaba aquella situación, pero en su vida rutinaria, cíclica (desayuno, clases, comida, clases, cena, dormir, desayuno, clases, comida, clases, y dos meses de vacaciones anuales) no había lugar para los cambios; ahora que Harry y sus amigos habían acabado sus estudios y Voldemort había caído finalmente, ahora que el último de sus amigos, Sirius, vivía con su ahijado en Londres y apenas tenía tiempo para visitarlo, ahora que parecía que las cosas en el mundo serían mejores para todos, Remus Lupin suspiró profundamente al descubrir que en su interior sólamente había un gran vacío.

_ (Fin del cap.1)_

¿Qué tal? Sé que es muy corto, pero si a álguien le gusta prometo alargar un poquito más los capítulos. Por favor, por favor, por favor, reviews. 

.


	2. Ebrius

.

_A ver, por fin he podido terminar este segundo capítulo, mucho más largo que el otro. Personalmente me gusta como ha quedado, aunque a veces pienso que el estilo de este capítulo difiere del primero, y eso me preocupa. Pero en fin, apelo a la buena voluntad de los lectores para que me manden sus opiniones al respecto y así pueda definir mejor mi estilo._

Ahora toca mi parte favorita, los reviews ^____^

Anaissi: Como ves lo he continuado ^___^ y espero que te guste mucho!

Anna Voig: Pobrecito Remsie-poo, odio hacerlo sufrir después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, pero beno...era necesario, muajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa

Marine: Ya me había fijado en que tu favoritos Sirius ^____^ pero no se si aparecerá en este fic, no se... ya me lo pensaré, quizá solo lo haga para darte una alegría, jajajajajajaja.

Alpha: Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo también creo que Remsie-poo merece todos los achuchones del mundo (es q es taaan mono...) 

Daniela Lupin: Me halaga mucho que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review. Por cierto, que estoy dando una vueltecita por tu web, está genial! 

Luna: Jajajajajajajajajaaaaa, Remsie-pootambién esmi personaje favorito, lo sabes (aunque Andy... bueno, que no se ponga celoso, que él tampoco está nada mal...) Y mira, la verdad, no se aún como terminará este fic, así que no puedo asegurarte que le solucionaré la vida a Remus...

Kalisto: Ahí va otro capítulo (y bastante más largo) para que puedas decidir si el fic te gusta o no ^____^ 

Rinoa: Així que he fet que el Lupin t'agradi una miqueta més? Jejejejejeje me n'alegro mooolt!A més he seguit el teu consell i he fet un capítol bastant més llarg que el primer. Buenu, pel que sembla tenim mala sor pq no ens trobem pel msn, per tant em sembla que demà t'enviaré un mail amb el meu "projecte de fic" (encara no el tinc acabat...) del soujiro (aaaaaaaaaaaai, So-chan, que moooono que és!!!) i si vols també unes fotos que tinc guardadetes de l'Ewan McGregor on està per sucar-hi pa, jejejejejejejejejejejej... Apa, cuidat! ^____^

_Gwen de Merilon__: Exactament jo m'imagino el Lupin com l'Ewan una miqueta fet caldo (has vist el final de Moulin Rouge? Poz això) I es que quanvaig llegir que potser el triarien a ell per interpretar al Lupin a la tercera pelicula em vaig posar a fer bots d'alegria ^____^ . _

És veritat, ta germana em va dir que eres historiadora, i medievalista, uooooo!!!!! (aaah, ets com el meu oncle, ell també és medievalista. Definitivament l'epoca medieval m'agrada molt, no se si jo també ho acabaré éssent...) Jo estic només a primer de carrera però ja em sembla fascinant... Estudio a Tarragona a la Rovira i Virgili, que per cert, sino ha sestat mai a la facultat de lletres, és un autèntic laberint... i ja tinc ganes d'acabar la carrera per fer el graduat en arqueologia, encara que no se si fer arqueologia clàssica o del quaternari (mmmmhhhh, personalment m'agrada més la del quaternari, però no ho se....) Buenu, m'alegro molt de que t'hagi agradat ^___^ 

I per cert, no t'enfadis, no et vull pendre pas l'Ewan,sempre el podem compartir, no? 

Bueno, y sin más interrupciones de esta autora que trabaja por amor al arte y a los reviews: 

(sí, sí, esta frase es la misma que en "alas en la oscuridad" pero mira, me he gustado y creo que la voy a poner siempre ^___^ )

__ ****

Cap 2 Ebrius (Ebrio) 

Profesor Lupin. Profesor... profesor Lupin... – El hombre parpadeó un par de veces al volver en sí y vio delante de él a una chica de cabello rojizo y rostro pecoso. Adivinó en seguida que se trataba de la menor de los Weasley.

– Hum... ¿sí?

– La clase ha terminado, profesor. – La chica miró algo sorprendida a sus compañeras.

– Oh... entonces pueden irse. – Algo desorientado Remus hizo un gesto con la mano y finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes; por segunda vez aquella mañana había quedado perdido entre sus propios pensamientos, desconectado del mundo, incluso desconectado de su trabajo.

De repente, alguien tosió disimuladamente y él levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. De pie, ante la mesa, una joven esperaba algo nerviosa; tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado, ocultaba los ojos azules tras unas gafas pequeñas y cuadradas y agarraba tres o cuatro libros con tal fuerza que tenía las puntas de los dedos blancas.

–Ah, es usted, Moon. – Lupin pareció despejarse un poco. – Es cierto, dije que hoy le traería aquél libro, ¿verdad? – Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Creo que lo tengo por aquí... – Rebuscó unos momentos en su bolsa hasta sacar un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero negro. – Aquí está; _cien monstruos de la noche para iniciados_,un volumen magnífico, sin duda. Cuídelo mucho, Moon.

Ella tomó el libro con delicadeza. – Claro, profesor, lo cuidaré como si fuera un tesoro. 

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y con un gesto le indicó que ya podía irse. Obediente, ella anduvo unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con una expresión algo preocupada en el rostro. – Oiga, profesor, sé que no es asunto mío, pero... ¿se encuentra bien? Quiero decir, hace algún tiempo que está como ausente en las clases...

Él sacudió la cabeza. – Tranquila... es sólo que he pasado una mala temporada, ya sabe... – La chica, como todo el colegio, sabía que Remus Lupin padecía la maldición de la licantropía, por lo que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a seguir con su camino. – ¿Y usted? ¿ Su salud mejora? 

Diane Moon asintió tímidamente. Ella también padecía su maldición particular, una extraña enfermedad que ni siquiera los mejores medimagos de San Mungo podían curar definitivamente y que años atrás ya se había llevado a su madre. La llamaban _debilemorbus, _sus víctimas eran presa de súbitos ataques en que el pulso se realentizaba, la respiración se volvía dificultosa y un intenso dolor inundaba sus músculos. Diane conocía muy bien los efectos de la enfermedad; los sufrió casi diariamente durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, lo cual la obligó a repetir curso y a tomarse la vida con un poco más de calma. 

Diane permaneció unos segundos en la puerta hasta que una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro. Se giró con brusquedad, pero se relajó en seguida; se trataba de Faith McCarver, su mejor amiga. 

La recién llegada sonrió abiertamente. – ¿Vamos? Tranquila. – Añadió con voz maliciosa. - Mañana volvemos a tener clase de Defensa... 

Diane le dio un empujón amistoso y empezaron a andar hacia el Gran Salón. Ambas chicas hacían una extraña pareja: Diane era alta, de figura esbelta y frágil, y cabello rubio que le caía en amplios bucles por la espalda. Sus ojos azules se ocultaban tras unas gafas cuadradas y parecían algo apagados, y a menudo unas profundas ojeras marcaban su delicado rostro. Por su parte Faith McCarver era completamente distinta, ella poseía toda la vitalidad de la que carecía su amiga. Nacida en el seno de una antigua familia escocesa era dos palmos más baja que Diane y algo rolliza, y al contrario que su amiga siempre estaba en movimiento, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

Tras una copiosa cena todos los Ravenclaw fueron hacia los dormitorios. Su residencia no estaba ni en una altísima torre como la de los valientes Gryffindor, ni en una húmeda mazmorra como la que preferían los de la casa de la serpiente, ni cerca de los jardines dónde los Hufflepuff podían contemplar todas las cosas que crecen en la tierra, no, la residencia de Ravenclaw estaba en una de las alas más silenciosas del castillo, justo en el borde del acantilado donde vientos perpetuos azotaban los grandes ventanales y apartaban toda nube que osara ocultar las estrellas.

Y precisamente observar las estrellas es lo que tenían pensado hacer aquella noche de miércoles los alumnos de último curso. Aprovechando la luna nueva subieron a la torre de astronomía cargados con cartas estelares, sextantes y complicados artilugios mágicos dispuestos a descubrir las maravillas que el universo quisiera mostrarles. 

Lejos de allí, en Hogsmeade, madame Rosmerta se negaba a servir una copa más a uno de sus clientes. 

– Lo siento, profesor, pero tenemos que cerrar. – La mujer retiró la botella vacía de licor que había sobre la barra y se frotó las manos con el delantal.

–S... sólo unna copita más, Rosssmerta. – Por la forma en que el hombre arrastraba las palabras, no era muy difícil adivinar que estaba ebrio. 

–Creo que no le convienen tantas copas, Lupin. Será mejor que vaya a dormir. – La mujer apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero Lupin la rechazó con un movimiento brusco y golpeó la barra con el puño. 

– ¡Yo decccidiré lo que mme conviene! – Se levantó apresuradamente y el taburete donde estaba sentado cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Madame Rosmerta retrocedió asustada, era la primera vez que veía a Lupin borracho. Usualmente él era un hombre muy amable, pero estaba claro que el alcohol hacía aflorar lo peor de cada persona.

– Por favor, Lupin, márchese. – Suplicó por última vez, asustada. Afortunadamente él soltó un gruñido aterrador antes de irse tambaleando hasta la puerta. 

En la calle hacía frío, mucho frío. Aún con el licor corriendo por sus venas Remus sintió la helada mordedura del viento, por lo que se cubrió mejor con su vieja capa y reanudó el camino de vuelta hacia al castillo; allí seguramente encontraría algo más para beber. 

__

* Idiota, pareces una esponja. ¿De veras crees que vas a poder llenar este vacío con alcohol? * 

__

– ¡C...cállate! – Le espetó a esa vocecilla irritante que oía dentro de su cabeza. – N...no necccessito t...tus sermones. 

__

* Si no necesitaras ayuda no te encontrarías en este estado, lobito. *

La voz de su consciencia era cada vez más fuerte, pero Lupin sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y gritó con rabia, como si quisiera expulsar todos su demonios aullándole a una luna que aquella noche no se había dignado a aparecer. Finalmente la voz de su interior se calló, y él siguió caminando quizá aún más solo que antes. 

Tiritando y asaltado por las náuseas, Lupin se apoyó en las gruesas puertas del castillo. Estas se abrieron con un estridente chirrido que hizo que cerrara los ojos instintivamente. 

– C...condenado viejo. – Murmuró para sí mismo. – Hasss dejjjad...do la puerta abbierta para mí, ¿eh, Dumbledore?

Nadie contestó a su pregunta, pero las puertas se cerraron con otro chirrido burlón.

Trabajosamente subió las escaleras mirando de vez en cuando los cuadros que cuchicheaban a su paso. Entonces llegó hasta un oscuro pasillo presidido por una espléndida estatua de bronce, la estatua de Cynos el Rabioso, un mago cuyas aventuras hacía siglos que estaban olvidadas. Pero no fue la fantasmagórica figura lo que le sobresaltó, sino un recuerdo tan terrible como dulce.

Aún podía recordar aquella tarde de primavera, su aroma dulce y penetrante, el tacto de su piel, y también recordó a sus amigos, lo mejor que había tenido en su vida y que ahora sabía que jamás volvería a tener. 

Con un gemido se apoyó en la pared y resbaló lentamente hasta el frío suelo de piedra. 

* ¿No te gusta ser un lobo solitario, eh? *

Preguntó la misma voz en su consciencia. 

– ¡N...no es mi culpa! – Gritó al inmenso pasillo vacío. – ¡Ellos me abandonaron! – Amargas lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas. Se sentó apoyando las rodillas contra su pecho y pasó la raída manga de la túnica por sus ojos, notando la aspereza de la tela gastada en la piel. – S...irius está demasiado ocupado viviendo la vida que durante tantos años le fue negada... 

* Pero no es por Sirius, ¿verdad? *

Remus intentó en vano no escuchar, pero la voz era clara y fuerte en su cabeza. 

* No es por Sirius que crees que ya nadie quiere al viejo Moony, no es por él que estás hablando contigo mismo en un pasillo húmedo, i tampoco es la razón por la que te has cerrado al mundo, y tu lo sabes. * 

Él negó con la cabeza y más lágrimas cayeron manchando su túnica. La cabeza le dolía horrores. 

* Oh, vamos... lo sabes, pero no quieres decir su nombre. Fue ante esta misma estatua, ¿verdad? el mismo lugar donde tan a menudo os encontrabais a escondidas, ahí es donde te rechazó. * 

– ... Helen... – Dijo casi en un suspiro. 

* Sí... Helen... ¿recuerdas cuanto la querías? Y ella te quería a ti... salvo por un pequeño detalle. *

– C...cállattte, no p...pienso escuchar más. – Dijo Lupin con un gruñido.

* Eres un cobarde, Remus. *

– ¡¡¡Cállate!!!

* Como quieras, pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar... Por cierto, creo que alguien se acerca. Ya nos veremos... * 

Lupin hizo una vana tentativa de levantarse pero se precipitó nuevamente contra el suelo, así que se limitó a observar con ojos perdidos la temblorosa luz que se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo. 

– ...¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?...¿Peeves? – Una chica levantó su varita para poder iluminar mejor su camino. Se detuvo en el centro del pasillo para fijarse en la figura acurrucada en un rincón, tiritando. – Pro... ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Es usted? – La figura gimió débilmente, por lo que supuso que estaba en lo cierto. – Por todos los santos, profesor, ¿qué hace en el suelo? 

Se acercó con pasos vacilantes. Ya a varios metros de distancia se podía detectar el hedor a alcohol y suciedad que emanaba del cuerpo de Lupin. No obstante se arrodilló a su lado y tocó su frente.

Estaba ardiendo. 

Al notar aquél inesperado contacto, Remus levantó la vista y sonrió abiertamente. 

– ¿...Helen...? Helen... ¿Eres tú?. – Lentamente posó la áspera palma de su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

Ella visiblemente turbada negó con la cabeza. – No me llamo Helen, profesor, soy Diane Moon, ¿recuerda? de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Bajaba de la torre de astronomía y me a parecido oír que alguien gritaba... 

– L...la cabeza me d...duele horrores, Helen. Deberíammmos volver a l...la torre Gryffindor. 

–Tiene razón, profesor, vamos, le llevaré hasta su cuarto. – Diane aguantó la varita entre los dientes, pasó el brazo de Lupin por alrededor de sus hombros y tiró con fuerza hacia arriba.

– Espera, para, para, para, para.... – Lupin se tambaleó violentamente casi consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la sien. – E...este pasillo no p...para dde dar vueltas. Quiero sen...sentarme ottra vezz, Hel. 

– Tarde. – Gruñó con los dientes apretados para no perder su varita mientras empezaba a andar. Diane se lamentó internamente de no ser más fuerte; apenas podía dar dos pasos sin perder el aliento y Lupin resbalaba peligrosamente hacia el suelo a cada momento. No imaginaba que pesara tanto, aunque claro, ahora mismo no quería ni pensar en los litros de bebida que podría haber en el estómago del profesor. 

Miró a su alrededor sin buscar nada en concreto. Recordaba haber visto al profesor entrando en su dormitorio alguna vez, y sabía que la entrada se encontraba en algún lugar de aquél pasillo, quizá tras un cuadro, o una estatua, a saber. Por su parte Lupin no ayudaba mucho en su búsqueda, porque se limitaba a sollozar débilmente y a tropezar con cualquier obstáculo que encontraran. 

Agotada tras varios minutos de búsqueda, Diane se apoyó en una pared lisa entre un par de pilastras jadeando. Lupin cada vez se le hacía más pesado y empezaba a notar punzadas de dolor con cada respiración. Entonces el hombre entreabrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. 

– _L...licccaon_. –Murmuró.

Ella lo miró extrañada y Lupin le mostró una sonrisa vacía en el mismo instante que la pared en la que se apoyaban se abría con un susurro apagado.

Justo después resonó en todo el ala del castillo el sonido de dos cuerpos humanos colisionando contra el suelo, el de un reniego mal contenido y la risa incontrolada de un hombre ebrio.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Diane se incorporó buscando a tientas su varita que había dejado caer al gritar. Afortunadamente había encontrado (y muy dolorosamente, por cierto) el dormitorio de Lupin. El profesor seguía tumbado en el suelo, riendo espasmódicamente con la mirada perdida. 

Cuando hubo recuperado su querida varitas da bajo el cuerpo de Lupin se apresuró a señalar la chimenea para que las brasas que había volvieran a arder con fuerza. Luego se acercó a Remus. 

– Vamos, profesor, tiene que meterse en la cama o enfermará. – Lupin esbozó una sonrisa infantil y negó con la cabeza. Ella lo miró con la tentación de dejarlo durmiendo la mona en el suelo, pero entonces se fijó en sus manos azuladas por el frío, las arrugas de su rostro fruto del cansancio, en sus sienes cubiertas de cabello plateado y suspirando le pasó los brazos por debajo las axilas y empezó a tirar de él. 

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Diane logró arrastrar el cuerpo casi inerte de Lupin hasta la cama. Ahora el problema sería subrilo. Se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, pensando. 

De repente se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. - ¡Idiota! ¿Y tú te haces llamar Ravanclaw? El profesor Flitwick te hubiera convertido en sapo por esto. – Se regañó mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su capa y apuntaba a Lupin. – Vamos allá... ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – De inmediato el profesor empezó a flotar hasta posarse suavemente sobre la cama. Con otro gesto más las raídas botas del hombre cayeron al suelo y finalmente Diane le tapó con una manta de cuadros escoceses.

Sentada en un lado de la cama la chica miró abatida su reloj. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué haría si se cruzaba con Filch? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que volvía tarde de la torre de astronomía y que había encontrado al profesor de Defensa borracho y tirado en un pasillo? Probablemente el viejo conserje le obligaría a lavar el Gran Salón con un cepillo de dientes... ¡Pero tampoco podía quedarse en el cuarto de Lupin! _(N/A: sí, sí, sería MUY tentador)_ y en caso que decidiera quedarse, sólo había dos opciones: en el suelo... o en la cama _(N/A: lo sé, esto es aún MÁS tentador, si cabe.)_

– Decidido. Me largo. 

Tocó de nuevo la frente de Lupin. Seguía teniendo fiebre, pero al menos no tiritaba. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que una mano áspera apresaba la suya. 

Remus entreabrió los ojos y tiró de ella con fuerza. – Mmnnnnnnh... ¿ya te v...vas, Hel? 

Diane se concentró un momento, tratando de olvidar la posición en la que se encontraba, es decir, a unos escasos diez centímetros del rostro de Lupin, prácticamente tumbada encima de él. – Ah... sí... tengo que irme.

– Bien. Nos vemos mañana, car...cariño. – Murmuró mientras pasaba lentamente un dedo por la columna vertebral de la chica y levantaba la cabeza. 

Ella intentó apartarse, intentó evitar que los labios del hombre rozaran los suyos. 

Tarde.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la lengua de Lupin que acariciaba gentilmente los labios, su mano enredándose en su cabello, y pensó que podría seguir besándole toda la eternidad. 

Pero él era su profesor, le doblaba la edad y estaba borracho como una cuba. Por todos los santos, en realidad ni siquiera la besaba a ELLA. Diane rompió el beso bruscamente y retrocedió hasta la puerta. No miró atrás cuando se marchó corriendo por el pasillo con las mejillas ardiendo y un extraño vacío en el estómago.

Tampoco reparó en su varita, que seguía dónde la había dejado minutos antes, es decir, en el suelo del dormitorio de Lupin.

__

Fin del segundo capítulo.

.


	3. Memoriae

****

.

__

Saludos de nuevo, lamento profundamente haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, merezco una paliza, pero realmente estoy ocupadísima y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. En fin, aquí está el tercer capítulo. En él acabo de presentar a todos los personajes centrales de esta historia (que tampoco son muchos) . No es un capítulo especialmente largo, y en él he intentado acercarme un poco al estilo del primer capítulo, aunque no se si lo e consegido... 

Ahora mi parte favorita, los reviews ^____^

Anna Voig: Siento haber tardado tantísimo... Espero que te guste mucho ^____^ (¿a quién no le gustaría besar a Lupin?)

Maika Yugi: MMmmmmmh, quiza sí le dejó por licántropo... o quizá no ^____^ muchas grácias por tu review!

Rinoa: Uoleeeeeeeeee, a veure si es vritat que et passes més sovint pel msn ¬___¬ encara que estic contenta, que l'altre dia vam poder parlar, per fi, ufff... Me n'alegro que t'hagi agradat el capítol 2 i que el te amor pel Remus hagi pujat encara que sigui una miqueta ^____^ Jo si que crec que el Remus podria agafar una taja per oblidar les penes, en canvi el Sirius i el James segurament s'emborratxarien per divertir-se. En fi, t'havia de tornar el mail, pro ahir després de posarte un review i de mirar plats bruts em vai tornar a conectar i no hi aia manera, ja se que sembla na mala excusa però es veritat!! 

Apa, cuidat, i espero que t'agradi i que no t'agafi un infart al final, jejejejejejejejejej.

Marine: Sí, sí, Sirius, jajajajajajaj, saldrá aunque no se cuando... el próximo capítulo te va bien? No lo sé, pero prometo que será pronto, vale? Ala, cuidate, y mucas gracias por tu review ^____^ 

Gwen de Merilon: Oh, no, no és taaaan desgraciat... només una miqueta... en fi, segur que les coses milloraran substancialment ben aviat... o no, jejejejejejejejejej ( estic molt contenta de que aquest fic agradi a una fan del Lupin com tu ^_____^)

Luna: Merezco una paliza por haber tardado tanto... pero aquí está, jajajaj el tercer cap, por fin! Que sepas que de "alas" ya tengo escrita tu fugaz aparición, y si, le atizas al mortifago ^____^ . No hay duda que le arreglarías el día a Lupin si pudieras ( yo también, chica, yo tambien...) pero pobrecillo, esta condenado a vivir sin las personas a las que una vez amó (oh, qué poético...) En fin, te dejo con el fic, jajajajajajajajaj.

Mione-Chan: Nenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacs!!! (cantes "as" ^___^) Air vai rebre el teu mail pro no el vai puder contestar, ho fai aketa tarda, okiz???? M'alegro de que t'hagi agradat ^___^ i si, es el que et vai ensenyar a classe, pro ampliadet... ^____^ apa, calinyuuuuuu, mos veiem! 

Lora chang: Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^____^ Parece ser que a todo el mundo le a sorprendido ver a Lupin borracho... Ah, y lo del beso técnicamente no sería pederastia porque Diane es mayor de edad ^______^ Aunque sí, se llevan muchos años...

Irene: aaaaaaaawwwwww, sí, Remus, mmmmmnnnnh... perdona, estaba distraída ^____^ La verdad es que Diane Moon aparece en los libros, bueno, en realidad aparece un alumno llamado Moon pero no especifican si es cico o chica, así que yo me apropié vilmente del apellido y le añadí el Diane :P Se ven por donde van los tiros? Ah, Irene, eres un lince!! ^___^ ( la verdad es que yo no sé hacer que todos se rebanen los sesos como tú. Oh, sabes que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión tu review, ¿verdad? ) 

Nimph: Em sembla que totes ens haguessim quedat amb el Remus, pubret, snifffff, ala, aquí tens el tercer capítol, jejejeje, espero que t'agradi ^____^ Per cert, suposo que dec ser la... mmmmmnnnnnnhhhhhh nouse, pernona numero mil que t'ho diu, pro es que tots ens morim pq pugis algun capítol de qualsevor losa ^____^ Oh, no intento pressionarte, nononononononononoooooooo!

Deimos: Deimos, oh, me encanta ese nombre!! ( no se si lo habás leído, pero en mi otro fic de Harry Potter uno de los protagonistas se llama así ^____^) Espero que te guste este tercer capítulo, porque e intentado recuperar un poco el estilo del primer cap. Y prometo que el próximo lo subiré antes, vale? 

En fin, espero que os guste mucho, tanto como a mí escribirlo.

****

CAP 3 - MEMORIAE

(Recuerdos)

Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las altas ventanas. Lupin dio un par de vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse bostezando. 

A pesar de la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales en el dormitorio no había la menor calidez. Aún envuelto en su gastada manta Remus apoyó los pies en el suelo y como cada mañana, soltó un gemido ahogado al notar la piedra helada en sus pies desnudos. 

Tardó unos instantes en ponerse en pie, porque sentía un incesante martilleo en las sienes y apenas era capaz de enfocar la vista.

Suspiró, intentando recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de haber pasado mucho rato en "las tres escobas", pero a partir de ahí su memoria era una gran laguna. No sabía cómo había llegado a su cuarto, ni cómo se había hecho ese tremendo cardenal en la espalda, ni siquiera recordaba haberse metido vestido en la cama. 

En fin, se levantó penosamente de la cama y caminó de puntillas hasta el baño como si eso pudiera evitar que se le congelaran los pies. Cuando llegó, su reflejo soltó un grito angustiado.

– ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Estas horrible! 

– Ya me había fijado. – Contestó él con desgana. Tenía la voz áspera, y le dolía la garganta al hablar.

– Y te apesta el aliento.

– Dime algo que no sepa.

– Esta túnica no te favorece nada, y las patillas tampoco. – Añadió el reflejo, mordaz.

– No sabía que ahora tenía un estilista personal. – Remus cogió el cepillo de dientes, echó en él una generosa cantidad de dentífrico y volvió al dormitorio; lo último que necesitaba aquella mañana era ser sermoneado por él mismo.

– Y córtate el pelo. – Dijo una voz ahogada desde el baño. Remus se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. 

Se vistió con los ojos entrecerrados y el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Sabía que debería ducharse, pero estaba seguro de que su cabeza no aguantaría litros y litros de agua cayendo incesantemente sobre su cabeza.

Finalmente se echó su vieja capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero no se fijó bien por dónde caminaba, y de repente notó que su pie derecho resbalaba hacia adelante, y él cayó dolorosamente sobre el cardenal que se había hecho durante su borrachera. Ahogo una palabra malsonante y se llevó las manos a la sien, intentando ignorar el estallido de dolor en su cabeza. 

Maldiciendo en voz baja se incorporó para recoger el objeto diabólico que le había hecho caer. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista abrió mucho los ojos y palpó el bolsillo de su capa. No... su varita seguía allí a buen recaudo. ¿Entonces quién...? 

* * * * * * * *

Varios pisos por debajo, en clase de Encantamientos, una de las alumnas del profesor Flitwick miraba desconcertada el bolsillo de su capa dónde debería estar su varita. 

– Algún problema, señorita Moon? – Preguntó amablemente el anciano. 

–Eh... n...no, no, profesor. - Lanzó una mirada frenética a ambos lados y de un manotazo cogió la varita de Faith McCarver, que estaba a su lado. 

– Excelente... entonces no tendrá inconveniente en ejecutar el hechizo que practicamos el otro día, ¿verdad?

Diane negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Faith; ambas sabían que su varita era algo temperamental y raramente obedecía a nadie que no fuera su propietaria. 

Tragó saliva lentamente y se arremangó la túnica.

Con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, Diane agitó la varita en el aire y pronunció _"¡Dendrus!"_ con voz alta y clara. Al instante una silla cercana empezó a brillar y de la madera creció un brote que se transformó rápidamente en un pequeño árbol. 

Sonrió. El hechizo había funcionado. Pero segundos después su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de disgusto; el árbol estaba temblando, y seguía creciendo. Una miríada de frutos de color rojo brillante se formaron ante sus ojos, hincándose cada vez más y más.

Sólo unos pocos afortunados pudieron refugiarse bajo las mesas antes de que aquellas malditas frutas apestosas reventaran con un gran "¡¡¡¡Chaffff!!!!" y acabaran cubriendo de alegre escarlata las paredes del aula. 

Después de aquello, el profesor Flitwick dio por acabada la clase.

Con las suelas de los zapatos pegajosas por el zumo de la fruta, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs salieron al jardín quitándose pequeños fragmentos de pulpa de las túnicas. 

– Aaaaaawwwww, Diane, hoy te has lucido... mira; tengo hasta en el pelo. – Faith se pasó una mano por el cabello, corto, oscuro y en punta. 

– Déjatelo así, McCarver, te favorece el color – Dijo una voz a su espalda. 

La joven escocesa meneó la cabeza. Había reemplazado la expresión alegre por otra mucho más oscura. – Gracias, Klimn, lo tendré en cuenta para otro día. 

Nicholas Klimn, de séptimo de Ravenclaw apartó un mechón inexistente de su frente y esbozó una mueca antes de irse dónde le esperaban un grupo de chicas. Él era uno de los alumnos más codiciados de todo Hogwarts, y lo sabía. Sonrío seductor al círculo de admiradoras que no apartaban los ojos de sus brazos musculosos, de su elegante rostro de ojos oscuros, de su cabello negro graciosamente ondulado en la nuca y de sus patillas perfectas, pero aún así no pudo reprimir una última y hostil mirada de soslayo a las dos Claws que a lo lejos, se habían sentado bajo un árbol.

Con un bufido sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió dando una larga calada.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aquella misma tarde, una sombra se deslizaba hasta el espacio hueco que dejaban dos majestuosas pilastras. La chica sabía que a aquellas horas Lupin estaba en clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de tercero, por lo que no sin antes mirar a un y otro lado del pasillo murmuró la contraseña. 

– _Licaon._

Cuando la pared lisa dio paso al cuarto del profesor, Diane se paró un momento antes de entrar. Desde el dormitorio le llegó el aroma dulzón a alcohol. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué a escondidas? Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, el corazón le latía muy rápido, pero no sabía si era por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o por los recuerdos que pugnaban por salir a la superficie. 

Con las mejillas ardiendo se adentró unos pasos y miró a su alrededor. A la luz de la mañana el dormitorio tenía un aspecto si cabe más desolador. Todo el mobiliario estaba compuesto por una cama pequeña y destartalada aún por hacer, unos cuantos estantes peligrosamente curvados bajo el peso de los libros amontonados en ellos y un enorme escritorio de madera oscura cubierto por toda suerte de artefactos extraños. Al fondo había dos puertas, la primera conducía al cuarto de baño, y la segunda, medio abierta, dejaba entrever el menguado contenido de un armario empotrado. 

Dio un par más de pasos temblorosos hacia el interior, apenas si se atrevía a respirar. Se quedo quieta unos instantes, escuchando. En alguna parte había un reloj que marcaba perezosamente el tiempo, pero nada más, sólo el sonido de su propia respiración. Un poco más tranquila se acercó a la cama, aún se podía distinguir levemente la silueta del hombre marcada en las sábanas arrugadas, y se agachó para ver buscar su varita por el suelo, pero bajo la cama sólo había un gran montón de polvo. 

Tosiendo se sentó sobre la piedra helada y miró a su alrededor, no había ni rastro de su varita. Quizá debería habérselo dicho a Faith, ella siempre sabía cómo encontrar cosas extraviadas, pero claro, resultaría demasiado embarazoso contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Diane ya tenía bastante problema con asimilarlo ella sola. 

Lejos de rendirse, se levantó de nuevo y fue hasta el escritorio. En el borde había lo que parecía un grueso libro, pero cuando Diane abrió el primero descubrió que no era un libro, sino un álbum de fotos. Allí había un Lupin niño, flaco y pálido como ahora, pero sonreía feliz a la cámara, mostrando el hueco dónde debería haber un diente de leche. Varias páginas después ya no aparecía solo, sino con el uniforme de Hogwarts y acompañado por otros tres chicos más. Con las páginas pasaban los años, Lupin y sus compañeros crecían ante los ojos de Diane, doce, catorce años, dieciséis, dieciocho, veinte, a veces en solitario, a veces acompañados por alguna chica, con padres y hermanos. Viendo aquellas fotos cualquiera hubiera pensado que la vida de Lupin era feliz. 

Pasando páginas y páginas Diane llegó al final del álbum. Allí había juntas dos mitades de la misma foto. Al parecer alguien la había roto tiempo atrás, pero había vuelto a reunir los pedazos. En una parte estaba Lupin, radiante con una túnica de gala, y en la otra había una mujer rubia y muy bonita con un vestido largo y plateado. 

Contempló varias veces como ambos se acercaban hasta donde el borde estaba rasgado y se besaban tiernamente. 

Cuando finalmente dejó el álbum pesadamente sobre el escritorio, se fijó en un pequeño estuche de madera tallada. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y abrió la tapa. En su interior había un precioso colgante en forma de luna menguante. La plata centelleaba de una forma extraña entre sus dedos, y no era fría al tacto, sino cálida y suave. 

De pie, al lado de la puerta, alguien carraspeó.

Diane dejó caer el colgante, asustada.

_Fin del capítulo tres. _

__

En realidad no sabía si cortarlo aquí, pero en fin... Un besazo a todos los lectores, los que dejan review y los que no :**********

. 


	4. Amicita

.

__

Ahahah!!!!! Ya he vuelto, y merezco, una vez más, un abucheo y una colleja por haber tardado tanto, ¡pero por esta vez tengo excusa!!!!! Y es que lamentablemente mi pobre ordenador murió el domingo pasado, ni siquiera se encendía, pobrecillo mío.... así que el capítulo que tenía escrito se fue a pique (ya sé, ya sé, he aprendido la lección, a partir de ahora haré copias de seguridad ¬______¬ )

En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo... no se si me habrá quedado muy bien... quizá demasiado corto... quizá... arrrrrrrrggggh, mejor que lo leáis y punto ^___^

Oh, los reviews, lo olvidaba:

Luna: Hoooola! Siempre la primera! Jajajajajajaajajajajaj. A ver si te gusta este capi... aunque no puedo decirte si el que carraspea es Remus o no... jajajajajajaja! Y además, tengo una sorpresita para ti un poco más abajo del cap... aunque no debería ponerte, porque HAS MATADO A MI ANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALVADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! No te lo pordonaré nunca, snifffffffff. ;______; En fin, disfrútalo! ( sniffffff...)

Rinoa: Holaaaaaa! En tan mal lloc vaig tallar el cap 3? Nooooo, jo crec que no! Es que sino perdria tota l'emoció, jejejejejejeejejejejejejejejejejje. JA has acabat els exàmens? Com t'han nat? Per cert, ja m'estas contestant el mail ARA, vinga, vinga, vinga! ^_______^ Un petonàs! (Ah, jo vull nar a l teiatruuuuuuuu!!!!!!)

PiRRa: Te quedaste con la intriga? Esto es buena señal, jajajajajajajaja! Me alegro mucho de que te guste!

Gwen de Merilon: No m'hi vaig fixar en que no es canvia de roba!!!!!!!!!! O___o Ops, quin fallo, quin fallo... ara amateix ho arreglo! Uiuiuiui, que malament, que malament... Encara que el Remus no esta en un estat TAN lamentable... només una mica molt deprimit i prou... Per cert, digali a ta germaa (encara que ja li vai dir per mail) que a miels tios amb patilles m'agraden molt, pur lu tant, les patilles del Nicholas No es toquen... les del Remus potser si, pro les del meu Nick, no! 

Per cert, amb els micos... molt bé! Jajajaj, però jo el qu em passa es que em fai uns lios amb la historia de Mesopotamia... entre Suppiluliuma, Mursili, Hattusili... em marejo i tot... @____@

Anna Voig: Lo siento, lo siento... he tardado mucho... (Rakshah baja la cabeza, preparándose para recibir una soberana colleja) Pero ahora que llega la Navidad y las vacaciones, prometo esmerarme más!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Marine: Ahaha! La varita... es una sorpresa ^_____^ Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo va a salir Sirius, Jurjurjurjurjurjurjrurjrujrrujrurjrujrur ( Rakshah babea y pone cara de viciosa)

Lora Chang: Gracias por tu review! Ahora mismo estoy leyendo tu fic "**La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio", me gutta mucho!!!!! Cuando cuelgue este capítulo, te mando un review ^____^**

Nimph: Em temo que aquest npu capíto no es pas massa més llarg... en fi, moltes gràcies pel teu review!!!!!!!!!!!! O______o i em sembla que estic prenent mal exemple de tu, cada cop tardo més en pujar els capítols!!!!!!!! (ups, em sembla que a aquest pas, la Marina m'acabarà matant... ;________; )

Irene: Oh, eres la primera persona que considera acertada mi decisión de cortar el fic en el momento que lo hice... ;____; que ilusión, álguien que me apoya! (aunque a mi ese traje de verdugo me susta un poquitín... )

Y sí, fuman, fuman! Claro que hay gente en ogwarts que fuma, por Dios, el colegio no es una isla de salud políticamente correcta... no veo por qué no puede aber alumnos fumadores.. además, un día estaba pensando en el personaje de Nicholas y pesé quecon un cigarrillo en sus labios entreabiertos sría muy... (Oh, ahora no me hagas pensar mal tu a mí!!!!!!) Aunque el chico no es tan malo como Draco, nononononono! Bueno, muchas grácias por tu review, y sí, en serio, me hacen mucha ilusión!

Deimos: Woooooo, muchísimas grácias por tu review!!!! Mira, te adjunto el número de la otra historia: 713059 espero que te guste... Ah, y otra cosa, no hace falta que escriba otro fic sobre Sevvie... en realidad te anticipo que va a tener un papel muy importante en este ^______^ muajajajajajajajajaja!!! Aunque de momento no puedo contarte más... ^____^Ala, muchas grácias y un besote!

Lupina: Jajajajaj!!!!!! Otra que se hubiera quedado con él en la camita... (yo también soy de esas, o te creas...) Yo ya te cedería a Remsie-poo de vez en cuando... pero me quedaría sin fic!!!! Y eso no, no, no puede ser... lo que sí sería más factible, es, como me aconsejó un día Irene (que está un poquito más arriba) clonar a Remus y así tendríamos uno para cada una!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas grácias por tu reeview ^______________^

Ala, ya está!!!!!!! Ohohoh, me encanta contestar reviews.... mmmmh, casi tanto como recibirlos! 

, 

Y ahora, no os entretengo más...

CAP 4: AMICITIA 

(Amistad)

Se agachó apresuradamente y tomó la fina cadena de plata entre sus manos. – Maldita sea, Klimn! Me has dado un susto de muerte! _(n/a: ahahah! ¿Os pensabais que era Remus, eh? Pues no! Demasiado predecible ^___ )_

Nicholas se adentró unos pasos en el dormitorio. – Mmmm, solamente pasaba por aquí, y tenía curiosidad por saber quién estaba husmeando en el cuarto de Lupin. ¿Qué estás buscando? 

– No es de tu incumbencia, capullo. – Diane metió el colgante a toda prisa en el estuche . 

– Eheheh, tranquila – Contestó el joven levantando las manos en señal de tregua y abriendo mucho sus encantadores ojos oscuros. – En fin. No he venido aquí para pelearme con nadie, pero me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Lupin?

– Precisamente me estaba preguntando lo mismo... 

Diane ahogó un grito, Nicholas se giró hacia la voz, conteniendo el aliento. 

Mientras, Lupin se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta. – ¿Y bien? 

–... L... la puerta estaba abierta, profesor, y yo venía a... mmmmmmh... devolverle el libro. – La chica pegó la mirada al suelo, muy consciente de que se había ruborizado ante la mirada inquisitiva que le había dirigido Lupin. Por cierto... ¿devolverle el libro? ¿Qué libro? ¿El que estaba en su escritorio? ¿El que estaba en su escritorio muy, muy lejos de allí? Definitivamente lo suyo no eran las excusas.

– Ya veo... ¿Y usted, Klimn?

– Ah... yo simplemente la acompañaba, profesor. Los amigos están para eso. 

Lupin enarcó una ceja. Si una cosa NO eran Diane Moon y Nicholas Klimn, era "amigos". 

– En fin... creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿verdad, Diane?

– Mmmnh... claro. Hasta mañana profesor. – Murmuró mientras Nicholas desaparecía discretamente por la puerta. 

Pero cuando ella también estaba a pocos centímetros de la salida, notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se detuvo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

– Agradecería que se quedara un momento, Moon. ¿Le importa? 

– Por supuesto que no. – Respondió con voz queda. Esperaba que Lupin no se fijara en que le temblaba la voz. Y las rodillas.

– ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Te, quizá? – Sin esperar una respuesta, señaló una vieja tetera con su varita y el agua se calentó al instante. Se hizo un extraño silencio mientras el hombre preparaba la infusión. – Tome. – Olía bien, y la cerámica caliente y seca era agradable al tacto. Diane agarró la taza con ambas manos y miró a Lupin, que se había sentado despreocupadamente en la mesa. 

Otra vez quedaron en silencio. A través de los altos ventanales entraba la luz del ocaso a raudales, y el dormitorio parecía aún más triste. 

– ¿Sabe qué? – Dijo él al fin. Carraspeó. – No recuerdo prácticamente nada de lo que pasó anoche, Moon, pero estoy seguro de que esto es suyo. 

Diane dio un respingo: Lupin acababa de sacar su varita del bolsillo. 

Un momento, ¿no recordaba prácticamente nada? La chica respiró aliviada, porque si no recordaba nada, todo arreglado, ¿no? Pero entonces... ¿por qué sentía un repentino vacío en su estómago?

– El profesor Flitwick me ha contado el incidente de esta mañana y he supuesto que sería suya. – Dejó la varita suavemente sobre la mesa. Diane apenas se movió. – Puede cogerla. No la voy a morder. – Y esbozó aquella sonrisa lobuna tan característica. 

Inconscientemente, Diane le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Aunque me imagino que ayer debía encontrarme en un estado bastante lamentable, ¿verdad? . – Hizo una breve pausa. - Bueno... en realidad sólo quería pedirle disculpas si hice alguna cosa que pudiera molestarla.

¿Que pudiera molestarla? Diane se reprendió a sí misma por estar mirando los labios de Lupin en vez de sus ojos, y se asustó, por un momento había deseado que él... Sacudió la cabeza, y poco le faltó por dejar caer la taza al suelo. 

Después de esto, Lupin vio como la chica se acercaba rápidamente al escritorio. Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio; no había tomado ni un sorbo, agarró su varita y volvió hacia la puerta. 

– Moon... – Ella se detuvo de espaldas a él, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, esperando. – ...Gracias. – No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase; ella ya había abandonado la habitación. Lupin se quedó unos instantes mirando a la puerta, ahora cerrada, y pasando los dedos lentamente por el cuero gastado del álbum de fotos.

Andó unos metros por el pasillo, algo más tranquila. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando divisó una voluta de humo perfectamente circular que se elevaba hacia el techo.

Cuando llegó, se puso en pie aún con el cigarrillo en la boca. – Por fin has llegado.¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara. 

Ella enarcó las cejas, extrañada. – ¿Nicholas Klimn preocupado por alguien que no es él mismo?. Cuando se lo cuente a Faith no se lo va a creer. 

– Hum... digamos que sentía algo de curiosidad por saber qué quería Lupin de ti, Moon. Aún así, me gustaría aclarar que no soy un ser tan despreciable como McCarver y tú pensáis. También tengo mi corazoncito, ¿sabes? – Dio una última calada antes de tirar el cigarrillo. 

– Lo dudo. – Nicholas iba a responder, pero Diane ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Poco después la chica llegó a la entrada de su sala común; Klimn no la había seguido, probablemente se había quedado fumando en las escaleras. Se detuvo unos instantes ante una pared azul desprovista de adornos, jadeando; subir escaleras siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Finalmente tocó la pared con el dedo índice y empezó a deslizarlo lentamente por la superficie azul, escribiendo la contraseña, _"astrum"_ . De repente la pared se resquebrajó dando paso a una puerta también azul ricamente decorada.

La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba prácticamente vacía; la mayoría de ellos se quedaban en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Sentada ante el fuego con una novela muggle en las manos, una chica de su mismo curso levantó la cabeza. 

– Hola, Diane. – Lynx Darkwoolf entrecerró sus ojos verdes y sonrió.

– Lynx. – Saludó con la cabeza; estaba buscando a Faith entre la poca gente que había.

– Está en el taller, por si te interesa saberlo. – Agregó Lynx. Diane siempre se sorprendía al comprobar que la chica a veces parecía leerle el pensamiento.

El taller era un antiguo desván oculto tras un armario falso, en la sala común. Años atrás, un nutrido grupo de Claws había decidido limpiarlo y convertirlo en una especie de sala de arte. Era un lugar encantador; una sala semicircular, rodeada de ventanales, aunque demasiado fría en invierno... Ahora casi nadie usaba el taller; nadie excepto Faith.

Diane abrió la puerta del falso armario. Para acceder a él, el mecanismo era muy sencillo; sólo hacía falta abrir la puerta por el lado de las bisagras; entonces aparecía una estrecha escalerilla de madera que conducía directamente al taller. 

Subió con cuidado los últimos escalones; desde donde estaba ya podía oler el aroma característico de arcilla y polvo de roca, tan característicos de aquél lugar.

Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez en el taller, quedaba momentáneamente sin habla; ante el extraño se alzaba un jardín formado por decenas de figuras. Y es que Faith tenía un especial talento para la escultura. 

A Diane siempre le habían fascinado aquellas formas surgiendo extrañamente de la roca. Había dragones y animales fantásticos, niños riendo, un gran centauro a tamaño real... y lo más curioso es que a veces, si miraba mucho rato una escultura, podía ver como el dragón movía la cola, o el niño bostezaba. Cuando Diane le preguntaba cómo lo hacía para que sus esculturas cobraran vida, la otra chica se limitaba a sonreír y a seguir trabajando. 

Pero ahora no trabajaba. Simplemente estaba sentada en la repisa de uno de los ventanales, mirando el crepúsculo.

– Buenas. – Dijo sin moverse ni un ápice. – ¿Has arreglado el asunto de la varita? 

Diane suspiró. – Sí. Ya la tengo. Como suponía, se me cayó ayer volviendo de astronomía... – No le había contado la verdad, y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello, pero no podía contárselo, aún no. 

– Ya veo. Diane, cariño, eres un desastre. – Faith bajó de la repisa para quedarse apoyada en la pared. – Oye, te apetece una partida de ajedrez? Digo... para celebrar que hayas recuperado tu varita. – Diane asintió. – Entonces guardo esto y bajamos, ¿eh? - Empezó a cubrir con un paño la última figura en la que había estado trabajando para mantener la arcilla húmeda mientras su amiga observaba la esculltura con curiosidad.

– Un momento... ¡pero si es él! – Representaba un hombre joven, vestido con ropas del siglo XIX y tranquilamente apoyado en una roca. – No sabía que le habías tomado como modelo. 

– ¿Modelo? No sé de qué me hablas.

– Yo diría que es bastante obvio... no me digas que no te habías fijado...

– Por favor, ilumíname...

– Bueno... a mí esta figura me parece un retrato de Klimn... 

Faith se levantó bruscamente. – No puede ser... sabes que nunca haría un retrato de semejante idiota. – Observó fijamente la figura. – Oh, mierda. Juro que no lo he hecho a propósito... 

– No te culpes. – Diane le dio una ligera palada en la mejilla. – Visto de un modo objetivo, Klimn es muy atractivo... cabello ondulado, ojos oscuros, cuerpo perfecto...

– Aún así, siempre dices que no es tu tipo...

– No, querida, es el tuyo.

Faith dejó de sonreír al instante. – ¿Mío? ¡Ni por todos los galeones del mundo! – Exclamó. – Ese tipo nació siendo un cretino y siempre lo será, entiendes? Debería hacerte tragar la maldita escultura por decir eso. Pero voy a ser piadosa. – Añadió con una sonrisa burlona. – Pero te aviso, a la próxima insinuación...

Diane le pasó la mano por la cabeza; el cabello de Faith seguía pareciendo igual de caótico. – Pues hace un momento nos hemos encontrado y estaba la mar de simpático.

– ¿Esa babosa inmunda? Seguramente quería pedirte un favor. – Y empezó a bajar los empinados escalones de dos en dos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *

Otra voluta de humo voló hacia el techo; Nicholas acababa de encender el quinto cigarrillo de la tarde, tenía frío y se le estaba helando el trasero cuando notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. 

– Deberías dejar esta mierda, acabará por matarte. – Lynx Darkwoolf agarró el cigarrillo que el chico tenía entre los labios y lo lanzó por el hueco de la escaleras. Nicholas se limitó a levantar una ceja y rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica el paquete de tabaco. 

– Puedes guardarte los discursos para otro, Lynx. Y para de hacer eso, por tu culpa me gasto una fortuna en tabaco. – Dijo, y encendió otro con expresión huraña. 

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un ademán afectado. – Lamento haberle molestado, Sir Nicolas. Acaso ay algo que le preocupa? Una futura conquista, quizá? – Y rodeó el cuello de él con un brazo. Nicholas se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a pasear, nervioso. 

– Pues claro que no. 

Lynx le observó con sus felinos ojos verdes y también se levantó, desperezándose. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ya casi era hora de cenar cuando Lupin salió de las lechucerías. Esperaba que su carta llegara a Londres en apenas un par de días... necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia el Gran Salón, que ya estaba casi lleno. Se sentó pesadamente en su lugar habitual, entre Hagrid y la profesora Sprout. Sin saber muy bien por qué se quedó unos minutos en silencio con la vista fija en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Entonces notó un extraño escalofrío que recorría su espinazo, dio un respingo y observó a su alrededor; el director Dumbledore le miraba fijamente.

Remus lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin fijarse en la sonrisa enigmática que se formaba en los labios del anciano.

_Fin del capítulo 4._

**__**

Por cierto... me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a la memória de Andrew Darkwoolf ;______; querido personaje de fic y profesor de DCAO al que tanto admiré...


	5. Salutationis et revelationes

Hola holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buenas a todos! Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Ya lo sé, lo sé, como siempre merezco las peores torturas y etc... pero en fin, ahí está, el cap. 5 ¡POR FIN! Es decir, a ver, me ha costado tiempo escribirlo, y además me falta una semana para empzar mis primeros exámenes en la universidad, por lo que en realidad no debería escribir nada para dedicarme a lo realmente importatne, es decir, estudiar. 

Bueno, basta de lamentaciones; debo decir que este fic que ha quedado bastante largo, y estoy razonablmente satisfecha del resultado final, aunque no se si a la gente le a a gustar el cap, porque Diane y Remus salen más bien poquito y separados, pero en fin... lo que sí pasa es que se descubren un par de cosillas importantes...

Y sin más rodeos, ahí vienen los reviews, síiiiiiii, mi parte favorita! Adoro los reviews, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh...

Lupina: Oh, no te preocupes por ser enamoradiza; yo también lo soy, y mucho (ahora mismo no se si prefiero a Nicholas o a Lupin... quizá a los dos, jajajajaja) Tu crees que Helen regresará? Um.... sería divertido hacerla aparecer por ahí, no? ^____^ qué cara se les quedaría a todos... Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review; un abrazo lobuno para ti.

Rinoa: Ieps!! Ei, que fa moltíssim que no m'escrius cap mailitu, eh? Que m'enfadaré! En fi, mira que fer-me taaantes preguntes... el que no et puc dir es de qui esta enamorat el Nicky... i es pq en realitat, ell només esta enamorat de MÍ!!!!!! Muajajajajajajajajaajajjaajjajajaajjaajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! No, que és broma, ^___^ ja m'agradaria... I la Faith et cau bé? ^___^ i jo que me n'alegro, jajajajajajajajaja el que em sap greu es que no puguis ser la Lynx, ho sentuuuu, pq ja és una altra persona, però si t'hi fixes una miqueta, veuras que tu si que surts!!! Només dius una frase bastant curteta, però tinc previst fer-te sortir, sí, sí. De totes maneres, sempre que tinguis alguna coseta per dir-li al Nicholas, m'avises que ja m'ho montaré per fer-li saber (t'aviso que ja he colat la frase que em vas suggerir en el review, eh, no et queixaràs...) 

I buenu, xicuela, un ptunet, vale? XXXXXXXX

Luna: Bueeeeno, se te disculpa por la muerte de Andy, porque en realidad no está muerto y además me ha puesto un 10 en el trabajo... ^_____^ A mí también me cuesta muchísimo matar a mis personajes. No veas lo que sufrí escribiendo el songfic, primero Draco, mi Draco, mi queridísio Draco enloquece y después... en paz descanse, sniffffffffffffffffff. 

Y te gusta Lynx? Jajajajajaja, me alegro mucho muchisimo, vas a ver que en este cap también sale bastante tocándole los cojoncillos a Nicholas en el tema del tabaco (pobre chico, nunca puede fumar en paz ;_________; ) 

En fin, chicuela, que espero que lo disfrutes muchio muchio ^____^ 

Deimos: Bueeeeno, en este cap aparece Sevvie un poquito (muy poquito) pero en bree tomará mucha más importancia su papel, porque lo que es yo, adoro a Snape (es mi favorito después de Lupin, Nicholas, Draco y Cedric)Por cierto, si se te da bien el inglés, te aconsejo un fic que se llama "No angel" en inglés, como ya he dicho. Es un Severus/Hermione, y está muuuy bien escrito; a mí personalmente me gustó mucho. En fin, muchas gracias y un besote ^______^

Anna Voig: Sí, lo sé, me he vuelto a demorar... Arrrrgh, lo siento :P. Pero como compensación, este cap. es bastante más largo que los anteriores, vale? Ala, un besote y un abrazo, muacs!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen de Merilon: Ohhh, al Nickolas li agrada molt que li diguin Nicky, t'ho asseguro... diu que aquest tipus de familiaritats són les que indiquen realment la seva popularitat ^_______^ Ell i les seves patilles, mmmmmmmmmmgggggggggg. Per cert, saps que aquests són els últims dies que fan Poe al Poliorama? Sniffffffffffffffffffff................ em sembla que ploraré, el meu Mikeló... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ;_______; m'agradaria anar a veure l'obra un ultim cop, però la setmana que ve començo els exàmens, així que ho trobo bastant compliocat... en fi, la vida es plena d'oportunitats; potser ell tornarà a fer alguna obra on hagi de portar patilles.... mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh... de moment em conformo mirant fotos seves i del Colin Firth. Saps qui és el Colin Firth? Es un actor mooooooolt sexy, que sortia a "El diario de Bridget Jones" i crec que ell també podria encarnar perfectament al meu Nicky... 

Buenu, un petonàs, eh? Un de molt gros .*********************

Maika Yugi: EEEEy, ey, para de golpearte, tranquila! ^____^ no me gustaría que nadie se lastimara por mi culpa! Me alegro mucho de que te guste ^__________^ Ala, un beso :********** y un abrazo, claro está! 

Nimph: Realment, el Nicholas es el típic cabró de qie TOTES ens enamorariem... encara que potser, només poter, no és tant dolent ^___^ De moment no ho se ni jo, si acabarà amb la Faith (potser aquests dos es maten l'un a l'altre abans de poder arribar a ser parella)

I que quedi clara una cosa: la Lynx no té nom de pokemon!!!!!!!!!!!!! No en té, no? En serio, em sembla que no... aiaiaiaaiaiaaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiiii, si se digués... nousepas, Jinx... el Jinx si que es un pokémon, però de Lynx em sembla que no n'hi ha cap... de totes maneres, ara no és plan de canciar-li el nom, per lo que si té nom de pokémon... doncs que s'hi posi fulles, apa, i que aprengui a conviure amb aquest estigma tota la vida... Buenu, moltíssimes gràcies pel teu review, sempre em fan molta ilusió. Buenu, apa, un ptunet :***** 

Y ya está, mis queridos reviews todos contestaditos ^_______^ Y ahora, a continuación...

****

CAP 5 - SALUTATIONIS ET REVELATIONES

Visitas y revelaciones

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡Levantaaaaa!!!!!!! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Remus se giró, refunfuñando en sueños. Estaba tan cómodo entre las sábanas... por unos minutos consiguió pasar de los estridentes gritos que provenían del cuarto de baño tapándose con la almohada. Cuando ya no aguantó más, se incorporó bostezando.

– Mmmmmhhhhh... ¿se puede saber qué demonios pasa? – Entreabrió los ojos y miró en dirección al espejo del lavabo; su reflejo se limitó señalar el gran reloj de pared que había sobre la chimenea.

Al instante, Remus saltó de la cama ignorando las punzadas de frío en sus pies y mientras cogía frenéticamente su ropa, corrió hacia el lavabo.

– Llevo media hora gritando para que despiertes. ¿A qué hora intempestiva fuiste ayer a dormir? – Le espetó el reflejo con una expresión muy enojada en el rostro. – Deberías tenerme un poco más de consideración o el próximo día te dejaré dormir hasta el mediodía. Solo exijo un poco de respeto hacia mi persona, no creo que sea tan difícil para tí...

– Oh, cállate. – Repuso Lupin fastidiado. – Para ser yo tienes muy mal carácter, ¿sabes? 

De repente, su propio reflejo hizo una mueca y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lupin miró desesperanzado a la vieja y afiliada navaja que tenía en la mano. Suspiró; esperaba no sufrir heridas de gravedad mientras intentaba afeitarse sin poder ver su cara.

* * * * * * * * *

Maldita sea; se había dormido. 

Otra vez.

La puerta del aula estaba a pocos metros; Faith McCarver aceleró su carrera los metros restantes y entró como un torbellino utilizando el quicio de la puerta como punto de amarre para girar sin derrapar ni perder los dientes en el proceso.

Maldijo interiormente. Tanta prisa para nada; Lupin aún no había llegado.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente por la carrera, fue a sentarse a su pupitre habitual. 

– Ya iba siendo hora de que te dignaras a aparecer, McCarver. ¿Cómo consigues llegar tarde a todas las clases?. – Dijo una voz harto conocida desde un pupitre próximo.

Faith se giró hacia Klimn y le dedicó una mirada que perfectamente hubiera podido agriar la leche fresca. – Años de práctica; no lo entenderías. Dudo que alguien con una capacidad intelectual tan menguada como la tuya lo consiguiera nunca. 

Nicholas apretó los dientes y alzó una ceja, dispuesto a exponer una réplica lo más hiriente posible cuando la mano de Lynx Darkwoolf le tiró levemente de la oreja. – Ooooh, Nicky... ¿de verdad crees que es necesario ser tan desagradable? Discúlpale, Faith, cariño. – La joven escocesa no se movió. ¿Por qué demonios Lynx insistía en llamarla Faith, cariño? – Por cierto, Faith, cariño, ¿dónde está Moon? 

La chica miró incrédula a su alrededor. – ¿Pero qué demonios... ? – Aquella mañana Diane se había levantado temprano, ella aún estaba durmiendo cuando abandonó el dormitorio. ¿Dónde estaba? Moon nunca, bajo ningún concepto, perdía una clase voluntariamente. Se levantó resuelta a buscar a su amiga cuando Lupin entró visiblemente cansado en el aula.

– Buenos días. – Dijo mientras depositaba su maletín suavemente en la mesa y echaba una rápida ojeada a sus alumnos. De repente, todos le miraron con una más que evidente cara de extrañeza. 

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Aventuró con cautela.

Gryffindors y Ravenclaws se miraron sorprendidos sin decir nada.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió empezar la clase con normalidad. El tema del día eran los espíritus malignos. 

La hora transcurría con total normalidad hasta que... 

– Alguien de vosotros podría decirme como diferenciamos un fantasma común de un whrait? ¿Moon? – Esperó unos segundos a que Diane respondiera. – ¿Moon? – La buscó con la mirada; evidentemente no la encontró. 

– N...no está, profesor. – dijo Rinoa Bourne, de Gryffindor.

– ¿Alguien sabe por qué no ha venido? – Miró directamente a Faith, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Lupin arqueó las cejas, extrañado; cuando iba de camino hacia el aula, se había encontrado con Diane, y la había saludado tan cordialmente como siempre. Algunas veces se habían encontrado por los pasillos y recorrían el camino juntos, pero en esta ocasión ella apretó el paso para adelantarse. Remus permaneció callado unos instantes, y por un momento pensó que ella le estaba evitando. – Tonterías. – Se dijo. – Ya me disculpé con Moon, y no creo que sea del tipo de personas que guardan rencor por algo así. Quizá ha hecho novillos por alguna otra cosa. Algún chico que le gusta, quizá. Las niñas de esta edad... es normal. – Sin saber por qué, le mandó una mirada demasiado directa a Nicholas Klimn, que no se dio por aludido, y decidió seguir con la clase.

Al finalizar la hora, Faith se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. Estaba muy enfadada con Diane, porque sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que le ocultaba algo. ¿Acaso ella no era su mejor amiga? Caminaba a toda prisa, subiendo los altos peldaños que conducían al lugar donde Diane siempre se refugiaba cuando quería apartarse del mundo. 

Llegó jadeando a la cima de la torre de astronomía, ahora bañada por la luz del sol. Sonrió; Diane estaba sentada en la repisa de uno de los ventanales, admirando la espléndida vista del lago y el bosque. 

– Este lugar no es un gran escondite, que digamos. La profesora Sinistra podría aparecer en cualquier momento. – Faith fue a sentarse a su lado. – ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana?

– No sé de qué me estás hablando.

– Por Merlín, Diane, sabes perfectamente que a primera hora teníamos clase con Lupin. Me considero tu mejor amiga, así que, por favor, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Se te nota en la cara que hay algo que va mal.

Diane le dedicó una mirada entristecida, pero siguió en silencio.

– Anda, mujer, sabes que puedes contármelo, si quieres.

– No puedo, Faith. No te preocupes... en realidad es una gran estupidez – Respondió Diane. Se sentía como una idiota por hacer sufrir a su amiga, por preocuparse si sabía perfectamente que Lupin estaba tan borracho que no era consciente de sus actos, por notar esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cada vez que le veía. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, dos grandes lagrimones corrieron por su mejilla. Sollozando apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Faith. – Joder, sniff, lo siento. Te estoy manchando la túnica por una tontería.

– Oh, tranquila. – Repuso Faith despreocupadamente. – Pero a cambio ya me estás contando lo que te pasa; ya que ahora mismo deberíamos estar en Runas Antiguas, prefiero pensar en que ha valido la pena saltarse la clase. – Jugueteó un poco con los bucles rubios de su amiga. – Me fastidiaría mucho pasar toda la mañana oyéndote llorar sin contarme nada interesante. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

* * * * * * 

– Por fin. ¡POR FIN! – Remus aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar a su dormitorio; apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde pero se moría por tomar una buena ducha y dormir un rato. Desde luego había sido un día agotador; después de la clase con los de séptimo, había tenido que lidiar con un infierno de Gryffindors y Slytherins preadolescentes que parecían más interesados en maldecirse unos a otros que en el temario, y por si fuera poco, Hagrid le había "convencido" para que le ayudara a capturar un par de Blorgs de pantano, (una nueva especie creada por él, ay Dios) que se le habían escapado durante la clase. 

Además, como dato curioso, se fijó en que todos con quienes se cruzaba parecían sorprenderse por algo, aunque o le dio la más mínima importancia.

Con un suspiro llegó ante la pared lisa. Definitivamente su ropa apestaba a causa de la pequeña aventura con los Blorgs. – _Quies. _– Murmuró al fin, y la pared se apartó con un chirrido suave. 

Entonces, un olor muy conocido invadió su nariz; una mezcla de _aftershave_ y colonia cara. Buscó con la mirada algo que delatara la presencia del intruso en su pequeño santuario de tranquilidad. No tardó mucho en descubrirlo; una enorme bolsa de viaje estaba tirada junto a la cama. 

Remus gruñó ferozmente, y justo en aquél preciso instante la puerta del baño se abrió. 

El hombre que salía del lavabo envuelto en un albornoz de Remus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el profesor se le echó encima de un salto y lo derribó.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gaaaaaah!!!!!! ¡¡¡Joder, Moony, me has dado un susto de muerte!!!! – Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír. – ¡¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!!!! No me digas que no me has echado de menos. 

– Claro que te he echado de menos, gilipollas. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Aún en el suelo, Remus abrazó a Sirius. – Eh, eh, sssshhht, ¡Moony! ¡Haz el favor! Como sigas así creo que te voy a denunciar por acoso sexual.

Remus esbozó su adorable sonrisa lobuna. – Es que no puedo evitarlo, Canuto, maldito bastardo, eres tan tremendamente sexy... Grrrrrrr 

Sirius también soltó una larga carcajada antes de apartar a Remus de un empujón y levantarse. – Lo sé, y no puedo evitarlo, pero por favor, no sigas, vas a conseguir que me ruborice. 

– En serio, Canuto, me alegro de verte. Supongo que recibiste mi carta. – Remus se levantó trabajosamente y tomó dos tazas de una estantería. – ¿Café? 

– Solo y con mucho azúcar, ya lo sabes. – Se sentó pesadamente en la cama, aún vestido con el albornoz. Entonces miró a Lupin fijamente y se echó a reír. – Moony, ¿qué te has hecho el la cara?

* ***** * ******* * ******************

– Joder

– Faaaatih, tranquilízate.

– Jodeeeeeeer

****

– ¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez? 

Faith se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la torre de astronomía. – Es que... jodeeeeeeeeeer, Diane, que esto es muy gordo. ¡Te besó! 

– No fue nada, ya te he dicho antes que en realidad era una tontería.

– No lo plantees como si te hubiera dado un besito de buenas noches, maldita sea, ¡es tu profesor! ¡Arrrrrg, y el mío! No podré mirarle nunca más a la cara. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo un par de veces; siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. – Y... ¿Dices que no recuerda nada? 

– Nada de nada.

– ¿Eso que percibo en tu voz es una nota de decepción?

– ¿Uh?

– Entonces... me lo maginaba. ¡A ti te gusta Lupin! – Soltó un pequeño grito de satisfacción. – Increíble.

– Creía que estabas horrorizada. 

– Lo estaba, pero si él te gusta...

– ¡¡¡¡¡NO-ME-GUSTA!!!!!!! – Se levantó repentinamente, muy colorada. – Es mi profesor, tiene treinta años más que yo y es un licántropo. No creo que seamos la pareja perfecta. Vamos, por Dios, ni siquiera he hablado con él fuera de clases.

– Te has puesto roja, Diane. 

– Tu también te pones roja cuando te enfadas con Klimn. ¿Acaso te gusta?. – Faith borró la expresión sonriente de su rostro. – Aaaaaah, malandrina, no te gusta que te paguen con tu misma moneda, ¿verdad?

– _Touché_. Aunque hay una gran diferencia; Lupin es majo, y Klim es, era y siempre será un capullo. – "Le conozco muy bien", añadió mentalmente.

__

– Bueno; vamos a olvidar este desagradable asunto y bajamos a comer, de acuerdo?

* * * * * * * * *

Lupin miró refunfuñando el espejo. No había nadie al otro lado. – Maldito reflejo...

– No te sulfures, amigo mío. Eso te pasa por conseguir que se enfade. Nunca hay que hacer enfadar a los propios reflejos; es bastante contraproducente. ¿Verdad, preciosidad? – Se acercó al espejo y su imagen le guió el ojo en señal de complicidad. – Anda, se bueno y busca al reflejo del pobre Lupin, para que vea qué estropicio ha hecho.

El Sirius del espejo desapareció a toda velocidad. Al volver, estaba arrastrando a álguien. 

– ¡Sueltame, maldito esquirol! No pienso aparecer más delante de ese... borde. – Con un último empujón, el reflejo de Remus se encaró al Remus real. Soltaron una carcajada a la vez; Lupin, aquella mañana, al intentar afeitarse a solas... bueno, digamos que había partes de su rostro afeitadas junto a zonas con barba de días así como varios cortes superficiales, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico. Ahora entendía las caras de asombro de sus alumnos y sonrió; si él fuera uno de ellos tampoco hubiera dicho nada.

* * * * * * * * 

Horas más tarde, en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

– ¡¡¡Gaaaaaaaaaah!!! Adoro las tardes libres de invierno. 

– Tú lo que adoras es tumbarte junto al fuego, Lynx. – Repuso Faith con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban tumbadas en los sofás, junto al fuego. Diane estaba en su dormitorio acabando los deberes.

– Muy graciosa, McCarver. No me negarás que tú también. Por cierto, Faith, cariño, ya te lo ha preguntado?

Faith enarcó una ceja. - ¿Quién me ha preguntado qué?

– Si Nicky ya te ha pedido ese favor... 

– No, Lynx, no se lo he pedido. – Nicholas Klimn entró en aquél preciso instante por la puerta dela sala común. Faith estallo en sonoras carcajadas, y varios alumnos más que no tenían clase levantaron las cabezas de sus libros para ver lo que pasaba.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué vas disfrazado, Klimn? 

Nicholas hizo una profunda reverencia. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una botas de media caña, camisa blanca de anchas mangas, chaleco gris, casaca negra y un sombrero de copa. Con toda la tranquilidad del mudo se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá. – ¿No te gusta? Acabamos de terminar el ensayo: es el vestuario para nuestra nueva obra de teatro ambientada el el siglo XVIII. – Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se quitó el sombrero. Desde un rincón de la sala común, alguna chica suspiró. Hacía varios años se había adaptado una de las antiguas mazmorras con un pequeño escenario y medio centenar de butacas, y se utilizaba para proyectar películas muggles los fines de semana y para los ensayos del grupo de teatro de la escuela, cuyo director era, evidentemente, Nicholas Klimn.

– Creo que es una ropa francamente ridícula. ¿Deseabas preguntarme algo más? – Faith podía sentir como iba enrojeciendo más y más. No pudo evitarlo y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

– La verdad es que sí. – De repente miró hacia la chimenea, en la que ardía un gran fuego. – ¿No hace mucho calor, aquí? – Se levantó de nuevo y con un elegante gesto se quitó la casaca negra y el chaleco que se ceñían a su torso, se arremangó la camisa y desabrochó los botones del cuello. Más suspiros. Finalmente se olvió a sentar. – Vamos al grano, McCarver. Como ya he dicho, preparamos una nueva obra, y ... – miró un momento a Lynx, que con un cesto de asentimiento lo animó a continual. – ...todo el mundo sabe que eres una _muy_ buena escultora, y... joder, no sabes cuánto me cuesta hacer esto... como director, quisiera pedirte, _por favor_, que nos ayudaras con la escenografía. – Cuando acabó la frase, el joven dedicó una breve y encantadora mirada a su interlocutora. Ella estaba sonriendo, buena señal, lo haría. – Nicholas se inclinó un poco hacia delante y añadió con voy muy suave: – ¿Lo harás? – Ella amplió la sonrisa. La tenía en el bote.

– No

– ¡¡¿Qué?!!

– He dicho que NO, maldito cabrón engreído. Vete a lamerle el culo a cualquier otro para que trabaje para vosotros. Además, Klimn, ¿qué te hace suponer que con un par de miraditas conseguirás que caiga rendida a tus pies? – Se oyeron un par de risas ahogadas de los chicos mientras que algunas de las chicas murmuraban indignadas; nadie insultaba a _su_ Nicholas . – Yo no hago favores a gente como tú. – Y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

Rojo por la furia y la humillación, Nicholas apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara . – No esperaba ningún favor de tí, gordita – Ella se detuo al instante; desde luego Klimn sabía pegar donde dolía. Toda la sala restó en silencio; esperaban que de un momento a otro Faith se pondría furiosa, verdaderamente furiosa.

Sin embargo, ella se limitó a dirigirle una gélida mirada antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. – Me da pena ver lo bajo que has llegado a caer, Nicholas. – Nicholas; hacía muchos años que no le llamaba así.

Cuando los pasos de la chica dejaron de oírse, Klimn se secó el sudor de la frente y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la casaca.

– ¿Acaso buscas eso? – Preguntó Lynx agitando un paquete de tabaco en el aire.

– No me jodas, Darkwoolf. Devuélveme el paquete.

Ella esgrimió una sonrisa enigmática. – Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes. Es malo para la salud.

– Lo que será malo para tu salud es lo que te pasará si no me devuelves eso inmediatamente. – Rugió. 

– Vale, vale. Tú mismo. – Lynx le lanzó suavemente el paquete y él tomó ansiosamente un cigarrilo. Lo encendió con un suspiro. – ¿Contento? – Aventuró Lynx. Él se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá; de repente estaba muy pálido. Un poco asustada su amiga se sentó a su lado. – En... Nicky... ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí... lo que pasa es que esta maldita McCarver siempre me pone de los nervios. – Dio una larga calada que lo obligó a toser. – Además, ya ves, nos hemos quedado sin escenografía... bueno, no importa, ya improvisaremos algo.

– Claro que sí; esta es mi filosofía de vida. Y por cierto...

– ¿Hum?

– A ver cuándo te afeitas esas patillas, cariño.

Él le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. - ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan? 

– Ah... hombre...no se...

– Joder, otra a la que no le gustan... pero siento desilusionarte, Lynx, porque a mí sí que me gustan _(N/A Y a mí también, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaa)_ y además las necesito para la obra; ya sabes, en el siglo XVIII se llevaban así... – Dio una última calada antes de apagar el cigarrillo y cerrar los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía terriblemente fatigado.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

– ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto Snape al verte, Sirius? – Comentó Lupin con una sonrisa. Ambos amigos se dirigían hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore; el anciano los había llamado, aunque desconocían la razón. Llegaron delante la gárgola que guardaba la entrada al despacho.

– Sí, parecía que el viejo cara-de-cuervo-pelo-grasiento se hubiera tragado una babo... 

– Buenas noches, Black. 

– Snape. – Contestó este a modo de saludo. Al parecer el profesor de pociones acababa de finalizar su reunión semanal con Dumbledore. La voz de Severus no dejaba percibir ningún signo de enfado, pero Remus se fijó en que un ligero rubor había cubierto sus mejillas.

Cuando por fin el Slytherin se marchó, ambos amigos se miraron unos instantes: acto seguido estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Ya en el despacho, el anciano director se levantó para recibirlos. – Buenas noches, queridos amigos. – Sus pequeos ojos azules reflejaban el fuego de la chimenea. – Os he mandado llamar para ensearos mi última adquisición.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, extrañados

– Solamente quería compartir con alguien este maravilloso ojeto. – Dumbledore sonrió para sí mismo y tomó un objeto del estante que había a su derecha. Era una especie de copa ricamente decorada en cuyo interior había un líquido que burbujeaba y cambiaba de color. ¿Un pensadero? – No, amigos, esto no es un pensadero corriente. – Añadió con otra sonrisa enigmática. – Esta pequeña maravilla sirve para rememorar recuerdos perdidos, perfecto para remediar los pequeños episodios de pérdida de memoria y similares. – De repente, Remus notó una desagradable sensación en el fondo del estómago. – ¿Quieren probarlo? – Y les ofreció amablemente la copa.

Aún sin saber por qué, Remus aceptó con un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué podía haber de peligroso en ello?

Al tocar el frío metal sintió como si algo lo precipitara hacia abajo, hacia las profundidades. De repente lo invadió el terror. Todo terminó al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie, junto a Sirius, en un oscuro pasillo, y un poco más lejos una espléndida escultura de bronce. 

Tuvo en aquél instante una fuerte sensación de _dejà vu_, y otra vez aquél extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Cuando vio una figura demasiado familiar subiendo las escaleras muy trabajosamente se puso totalmente pálido.

Remus, el Remus ebrio y deprimido de su recuerdo se apoyó en la pared y fue resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo. Parecía hablar con álguien. 

– ¡N...no es mi culpa! – Gritó al inmenso pasillo vacío. El otro Remus, el real, murmuraba para sí las mismas palabras. – ¡Ellos me abandonaron! 

– ¿Qué demonios significatodo esto, eh, Moony?

– Es mi recuerdo. Es exactamente lo que pasó el otro día... todo lo que no podía recordar.

– ¿Te emborrachaste? Maldita sea, Moony...

– Shhhhhht, ahí viene... – Lo acalló Remus

– ¿Que viene quién? 

– ...¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?...¿Peeves? 

– ¿Quién es esa? Remus, tienes que contarme muuuuuchas cosas. Espera un momento, se parece a... 

– ¿...Helen...? Helen... ¿Eres tú?. – Susurró el Lupin del recuerdo.

– No es... Helen, Sirius, es una alumna. La hija de Galileus Moon; creo que le conoces. Mira; ahora se van hacia mi cuarto. Hasta aquí mis recuerdos eran muy vagos... después no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. – Y entonces se fijó en algo. – Oh, Dios, ¿la confundí con Helen? No me extraña que me evite.

En absoluto silencio siguieron los pasos de la chica y el Lupin ebrio; su caída al abrirse la puerta del dormitorio. Remus notó que además le había empezado a doler la cabeza. Vieron como ella le metía en la cama con un sencillo hechizo, lo arropaba cuidadosamente y se levantaba...

No, se intentaba levantar, porque él se lo impedía.

– Bien. Nos vemos mañana, car...cariño. – Murmuró mientras pasaba lentamente un dedo por la columna vertebral de la chica y levantaba la cabeza.

Ella intentó apartarse, intentó evitar que los labios del hombre rozaran los suyos. 

Tarde.

Lupin emitió un alarido de sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras que Sirius permanecía en pie, sumido en el silencio. 

__

Fin del capítulo 5

Oh, ya vamos por el 5?

.


	6. Nive Candente

__

.

Hola de nuevo. ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? ;_____________; soy un ser horrible, demasiado perezosa para escribir rápido y muy desconsiderada con los lectores que tan amablemente, así que quiero pedir disculpas, perdón, perdón, perdóoooooon!!!!!!!! Ahí va este capítulo para expiar mis pecados. Un beso a todos :**************

Oh, sí... reviews, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh...

Rinoa: La primera!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD i quin peacho review, eh? Uaaaaaaau! Saps què? Tornes a sortir!!!!! El que passa es que només dius una frase, jajajqjajaj, però prometo que ben aviat tindràs més paper en el fic ^_______^ Per cert, que eidentment, si en el MEU fic hem de lluitar per si els personatges masculins porten patilles o no... jajajaja, saps perfectament qe guanyaré jo, jajajajajajajajajajajajaj, que per això és el meu fic... bueeeenu, vale, el Remsie no portarà patilles, contenta? Però el Nicholas no se les pensa afaitar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaajjajaajajjajajajajajajajaja. Buenu, carinyu, petunets, eh? Apa, Marineta, que disfrutis del cap. 

Lora Chang: No te caen bien los Darkwoolf? Oooh, de todas formas ya verás que Lynx no es tan mala malosa como Andrew Darkwoolf, nooo, noooo, un poco cotilla y pícara, pero nada más... en el fondo es buena chica. Acabo de reviewar tu fic, siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, pero ultimamente me falta tiempo para todo... ;__________; Muchas grácias por tu review ^____^ Un beso.

Alpha: Espero que te guste el cap ^_______^ aunque quizá cuando leas el final vas a pensar que soy muy muy mala, pero no me lo tengas en cuanta :P Muchas gracias por leer este fic y tomarte la molestia de mandar un review, un beso :********

Gwen de Merilon: T'ha agradat el cap 5? ^________^ que bé! Jajajajajajajajaja, jo ja he acabat els exàmens, i m'han anat molt bé!!!!!!!!! Tinc tres notables i dos excel·lents (oi que sóc molt repel·lent? Ho sento, es que estic contenta, ja veurem com aniran els del segon quatrimestre...) A un amic meu li va passar algo semblant a lo del teu amic amb el profe de "museologia i patrimoni" : estavem esperar per fer una pràcticaa de Complements de formació en arqueologia i el profe arribaba tard, aleshores un noi va i diu: a veure si amb una mica de sort ha caigt per les escales i no hem de fer les pràctiques... i just en aquell moment el profe apareix per darrera, li posa la mà a l'espatlla i diu "Hola, Javier" el tio es va posar blanc de cop, xDDDDDDDD

Ohhh, pel tema del Colin Firth, ja tens raó que no pot passar per un noi de 17 anyets, però s'ha de reconeixer que... mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh, esta bonissim, jajajajajajaja, a més tinc una foto d'ell de fa uns quants anys quan feia una adaptació d'Orgullo y prejuicio que surt amb el cabell arrissadet, patilles, vestit d'època i un somriure "Made in Nicholas". Si vols ja te la enviare per que la vegis, eh? 

Ah, i l'obra... doncs no se si fer que interpretin Poe, estaria bé, no? (Waaaaaaaaaaa... em posaré a plorar... ja no fan Poe al Poliorama, sniffffff...... de totes maneres al juny la faràn a Reus, i ja tinc les entrades, però... serà l'´ltima vegada que veuré el meu Miquel... ;_______________; 

Buenu, ja em diràs què et sembla el cap, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, crec que t'agradarà les "mostres d'afecte"de la Faith cap al Nicky, jajajajajajajajajajajja, un petonàs :*****

Nimph: Uoooooooo. Així que no faràs cap comentari sobre el nom de la Lynx, eh? Realment si que té un "algo" de la Moss (que per cert també em cau molt bé, casi com el Justin de "on air") A mi també em cau mol bé la Faith (mmmmmmh, es un personatge meu, malament aniriem si no em caigués be) i sovint m'hi sento identificada (uooooooooooooooo, Nicky, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh, per què no es veuen tios així pel carrer? ) No he anat tant de pressa com voldira escribint el cap 6, però en fi.... espero que t'agradi! Un petonàs :**************

Marine: Como pudiste comprovar lo de Remus y Sirius no pasa de ser buena y sana amistad ^_____^U Te prometo que Sirius va a salir regularmente. Un beso :**********

Anna Voig: Siento haberme demorado, soy un ser despreciable... En fin, tienes toda la razó, con un poco de suerte Remsie no va a emborracharse más... Un abrazo muy fuerte y muchas gracias por tu review ^______^ Ah, y un beso!!!!! :*************

Lupina: Pues... tienes razón, estaría bien tener un Remsie para cada una, xDD, podríamos... no se... clonarlo... Ha leído rumores que para la película Ralph Fiennes podría interpretar a Remsie, o queizá podría hacerlo Ewan McGregor... no sé a cuál prefiero... me quedaría con ambos, jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja, todoas para mí.... uy, lo siento, estoy desvariando... muchas grácias por tu review, un beso lobuno de mi parte y otro de parte de Remus ^_____^ :*******************

Mario Vega: Me alegro de que te guste ^______^ y muchas gracias por tu mail "recordándome" que debería dejar de ser tan perezosa y ponerme a escribir, porque gracias a ello escribí más rápido ^______^ . Eres de Costa Rica? Una de mis mejores amigas vivió en Costa Rica casi toda su infancia, dice que es un país realmente precioso. Muchas gracias por tu Review, un beso :**************

Magical: La protagonista de tu fic se llama Lynx? XDDDDDDDDDDDD pues sí, vaya casualidad!!!!!!!! Leí el primer capítulo de tu fic, creo recordar que te dejé un review (tengo una memoria pésima...) pero no pude leer más porque tenía exámenes... pero prometo leerlo en cuanto pueda! Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo ( Sí, Hagrid-Style ^________^ ) y un beso.

Luna: Mi beta-reader favorita!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Como ya as leído el cap. no voy a decir que espero que te guste, pero espero tu review con igual impaciencia xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Verdad que Nicky es adorable? Jajajajajajajaajajajja (yo también babeo mucho cuando pienso en él, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... pero adivina quién irá con él al baile? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bueno, chica, creo que acabo ya que tengo muchas ganas de colgar de una maldita vez el capítulo!!!! Un abrazo y un beso .********************************************

Y ya está, toooodos lo reviews contestados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quisiera dedicar este cap a todos los que se molestan en mandarme un review (mmmmmmmh, revis, revis, los adorooooo) Un beso para todos y para los no mandan el review pero leen de todas formas ^______________^

Con todos ustedes: 

Cap 6: NIVE CANDENTE 

Nieve cayendo (bueeeno, es una traducción bastante libre, pero en fin...) 

Diane apretó los párpados y se dio la vuelta para cubrirse mejor con la sábana. Cerca de ella, alguien silbó una melodía pegadiza.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días, Diane!!!!!! 

Moon se obligó a entreabrir los ojos. Hasta que no encontró sus pequeñas y cuadradas gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y se las puso no pudo ver que allí estaba Faith, radiante. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que se levantaba más pronto que ella.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar así tumbada? Mira, ¡¡¡¡¡¡está nevando!!!!! – Faith se acercó a la ventana y sonrió. Le encantaba la nieve. –¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y hoy es sábado!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y empiezan las vacaciones!!!!!!! – afortunadamente parecía haberse olvidado del incidente de la noche anterior con Klimn. Había llegado al dormitorio conteniendo orgullosamente las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y se metió en la cama rápidamente, negándose a hablar de lo sucedido. Diane sabía que era inútil intentar que dijera nada, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que Lynx subiera a dormir y se lo contara. 

Por cierto, que Lynx también se despertó y estiró los brazos, bostezando felinamente. – Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh... no es sano levantarse tan pronto un sábado por la mañana... – De todas formas empezó a vestirse antes de que a Faith se le ocurriera la brillante idea de abrir la ventana.

– Eh, ¿sabéis qué?

Diane miró interrogativamente a Faith.

– Esta mañana he ido a hablar con Hagrid y...

– Espera, espera, espera... Son las ocho y media de la mañana. ¿Insinúas que te has levantado tan temprano que has tenido tiempo de vestirte, ir a visitar a Hagrid y volver? Diane abrió mucho los ojos, asustada.

* * * * * * * * 

En este mismo instante, unos pisos más abajo, dos viejos amigos andaban tranquilamente por el pasillo. 

– Tienes mala cara, Moony.

Lupin miró a Sirius y se apoyó en él, abatido. – No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. No me lo e podido quitar de la cabeza...

– Baah, Moony, ¿no crees que lo estás sobredimensionando todo? Tampoco fue para tanto.

– ¿Sobredimensionando? ¿¡¡¡Sobredimensionando!!!? – Se detuvo en el centro del pasillo. – Lo raro es que Dumbledore no me echara ayer mismo. 

– Andaaaaaa, Moony, si solo fue un besito de na...

Sirius se detuvo a media frase.

– Buenos días, Lupin, Black... – Snape no esperó respuesta y se fue rápidamente hacia el gran comedor. 

Ambos amigos se miraron, y Lupin ahogó un "oh, mierda" antes de reanudar la marcha.

– Maldita sea, Sirius, tu y tu gran bocaza... ¿Qué hago ahora?

– Hum... podrías hablar con ella. Aclarar las cosas. Y no le hagas caso al viejo caracuervo, dudo que venga a meter su enorme nariz en tus asuntos. 

Lupin no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otra cosa. (o en otra persona) 

* * * * * * * * * 

Y en otro lugar, en la torre Ravenclaw, Mark Dashwood, de séptimo, le tiró una almohada a su compañero de cuarto.

– Vamos, Klimn, ¡levanta! ¡Mueve el trasero!

Nicholas le miró con expresión huraña. – ¿Tanto te molesta que me quede en la cama un sábado por la mañana?

– No es que me moleste especialmente, pero eres mi amigo y no voy a permitir que pases todo el día tumbado autocompadeciéndote. Aunque al final vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana, como siempre. – Mark soltó un bufido y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio. 

– Autocompadeciéndome? Bah, tonterías. – Se dijo a sí mismo. Él nunca se había compadecido o deprimido... hasta hoy, aunque desconocía el motivo _(N/A aaaaaah, nooooo,¡ lo de Lupin no se pega! A ver si vamos a tener una escena de Nicky borracho por los pasillos... nonononono, aunque la perspectiva de escribir tal escena es tentadora...) _Se levantó de un salto, aunque acto seguido se arrepintió, porque normalmente dormía solamente con pantalón corto y en aquella habitación, lejos del cobijo de las mantas, hacía un frío de narices. Se cubrió rápidamente con la capa y miró a través de los grandes ventanales. En el patio había varios grupos de estudiantes en plena batalla de bolas de nieve. Quizá bajaría a echar un vistazo...

* * * * * * 

Después de desayunar copiosamente, Faith y Diane salieron a los jardines. Aún nevaba ligeramente, y todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca. 

– Hagrid me ha dicho que tiene un unicornio en el cercado de detrás de su cabaña; ¡podríamos ir a verlo! Lo encontró herido en el bosque y lo trajo hasta un corral que tiene cerca de su cabaña para cuidarlo. – Faith frotó fuertemente las manos para entrar en calor y siguió andando a través de la nieve que ya le llegaba hasta encima de los tobillos. - ¿Quieres ir?

– Claro. – Diane sonrió; no le gustaban tanto los animales como a Faith, pero a veces su amiga lograba convencerla para ir a ver algunas de las bestias de Hagrid. 

Finalmente llegaron hasta un pequeño corral, y allí estaba, blanco, radiante. El unicornio emitió un relincho de lo más musical y dio un par de vueltas por el cercado. Se veía claramente que una de sus patas delanteras estaba fuertemente vendada; Hagrid había encontrado al unicornio herido en el bosque la noche anterior y lo había llevado a su cabaña para curarlo. 

– ¡¡¡Uaaaaau!!! ¡¡Es precioso!! – Faith trepó un poco por la verja para velo mejor. El unicornio no se acercó, miraba a las chicas un poco receloso. Cuando minutos después se aseguró que no eran ninguna amenaza, se limitó a ignorarlas y a rebuscar briznas de hierba por entre la nieve. – Mmmm... me encantaría esculpirlo. ¿Crees que Hagrid me dejaría venir aquí por las tardes? El otro día mi padre me mandó un bloque de mármol que sería ideal para eso. – El padre de Faith también era escultor, y de vez en cuando le mandaba material para que practicara. 

– ¿Con lo friolera que eres? Imposible, no aguantarías pasar una tarde trabajando rodeada de nieve. – Diane también trepó un poco por la reja hasta quedar a la altura de Faith.

– ¡¡¡Oh, soy mucho más dura de lo que crees!!! Los escoceses nacemos para el frío... – Repuso Faith indignada.

Entonces Diane rió aun más y sin previo aviso posó una de sus pálidas y heladas manos en el cuello de Faith, que al instante dejó escapar un alarido de terror y se apartó apresuradamente. – N... ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

– Creía que habías nacido para el frío. – Alegó Diane con una sonrisa. – Vaaaale, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. – Con tanto alboroto, el unicornio se había quedado quieto, mirando con curiosidad a aquél par de visitantes tan extrañas. Segundos después piafó aburrido y siguió rebuscando por entre la nieve.

–... Faith... – Dijo Diane, pensativa.

– ¿mmmmh? 

– He estado pensando que... lo mejor sería olvidarlo. – Por alguna extraña razón, Diane enrojeció repentinamente.

– Olvidar a Lupin... me refiero a lo que pasó. Es que... siempre estoy dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin sacar nada claro. – Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundamente. – Estoy confundida. 

– A ver, ¿te gusta o no?

– ¡NO! – Gritó Diane, indignada. Pero entonces bajó de nuevo la cabeza, de forma que una cascada de bucles dorados le taparon el rostro, y dijo con un hilillo de voz: – ... no lo sé...

Entonces Faith alargó el brazo y con una mano enguantada dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda de Diane, como siempre que quería animarla. – Haz lo que sientas que debes hacer, cariño, la decisión es tuya. De todas formas... – Añadió con una sonrisa socarrona. – Lupin se conserva muy bien para su edad...

– ¿Quién dice que se conserva muy bien para su edad, McCarver? Es solo simple curiosidad. – Dijo una voz suave y profunda a su espalda.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

– ¡Profesor Lupin! ¡ Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí!– Exclamó Faith de una forma tan exagerada que apenas pudo disimular su nerviosismo. A su lado, Diane estaba tremendamente sonrojada. 

Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. – Estaba paseando. – "Mentiroso", se dijo. Había visto a Diane en el mapa del merodeador; Harry se lo había devuelto el día en que dejó Hogwarts. – ¿Les importa tener un poco de compañía? – Lupin tragó saliva dificultosamente; notaba la garganta seca y la voz rasposa.

– Claro que no. – Murmuró Diane, que en seguida se giró otra vez hacia el unicornio, quizá para ocultar el color encendido de sus mejillas. 

Y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos solo interrumpidos de vez en cuando para dedicar furtivas miradas a los demás. 

Harta ya de toda esa comedia, Faith saltó hacia el suelo repentinamente y miró su reloj de pulsera. – ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que tarde es...! – Sonrió nerviosamente. – Tengo que marcharme, Diane, ¿nos vemos, eh? – De repente su amiga le sujetó el brazo."¿No te atreverás a dejarme a solas con él, verdad?" parecía preguntarle con la mirada. Diane tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las gafas le habían resbalado por su delicada y recta nariz. Faith se limitó a sonreír y a despedirse. Esperaba que si dejaba a Diane con Lupin a solas acabarían arreglando las cosas, y quizá podría empezar esa escultura del unicornio que tenía pensado hacer...

Andaba trabajosamente por la nieve que había cubierto el camino de regreso, jadeaba y tenía frío, por lo que miró furtivamente a ambos lados y al no ver a nadie metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un gorro de lana azul. Miró otra vez antes de ponérselo; Faith siempre había considerado que los gorros no le quedaban bien, por lo que sólo se los ponía cuando iba sola por la calle y le daba mucha vergüenza que alguien conocido la viera con uno puesto, pero es que eran tan calentitos... se cubrió la cabeza hasta las orejas y siguió andando. 

De repente, con los ojos entrecerrados por una fría racha de viento, pudo adivinar una figura que bajaba por el camino. 

Justo en dirección al cercado del unicornio.

Se detuvo esperando a que el viento arreciara para poder reconocer a quienquiera que se acercaba, pero la brisa juguetona no desapareció hasta que el extraño ya estaba muy cerca. 

– Bonito gorro, McCarver.

Faith maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cruzarse con el maldito Klimn? Se quito el gorro de un manotazo y en pocos segundos el cabello se le cubrió de diminutos cristales de hielo.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vas? – Le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Klimn esbozó una fría sonrisa. – ¿No crees que es de buena educación saludar antes de preguntar? – Él también tenía nieve en el pelo y la ropa, pero eso no parecía importarle.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por los buenos modales, Klimn? – Faith apretó los puños con fuerza; notaba un repentino calor en las mejillas fruto de la furia.

– ¿Te gustaría saberlo? – Sonrió un poco más y se acercó un poco hacia Faith, que a su vez retrocedió un paso. 

– ¿Piensas contestarme de una maldita vez o pretendes pasar toda la mañana respondiendo a mis preguntas con evasivas? – La chica empezaba a perder los estribos.

– ¿De veras quieres saberlo? – Faith tenía ganas de borrarle de la cara esa estúpida sonrisa de un buen puñetazo, pero se contuvo. – Me han contado que Hagrid tenía un unicornio herido, así que quería ir a...

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!! ¡No puedes ir!– Le interrumpió Faith.

La expresión de Nicholas se ensombreció por una fracción de segundo, aunque en seguida recuperó su sonrisa. – ¿Hay alguna razón lógica que impida que vaya? 

– Mmmmmhhhhno, no puedes ir y punto. – Faith respiró profundamente; tenía que hacer algo rápido o el idiota de Klimn impediría que Diane y Lupin pudieran hablar a solas. – ¿No me has oído? ¡No puedes ir!

– Dame una excusa mejor. – Nicholas intentó dar otro paso, pero Faith se lo impidió. Casi chocaron; Nicholas tenía a la chica muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Se puso de puntillas e intentó mirar hacia el cerco del unicornio. – ¿Qué estás escondiendo? 

– No estoy escondiendo nada, idiota. – Justo después de decir esta frase Faith pensó que más le valdría morderse la lengua y no insultarle si quería que Klimn, por una vez en la vida, le hiciera caso. – Pero lo se puede pasar... lo... lo siento. - ¿Se había disculpado? Oh, Dios, qué bajo había caído.

Nicholas la miró a los ojos, y al instante se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. – Está bien. He cambiado de opinión, pero...

– ¿Pero? – Preguntó Faith; algo en su interior le decía que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar. 

– Pero por hacerte ese _favor. – _puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "favor" – me he quedado sin nada que hacer esta mañana, por lo que vería como un acto de buena voluntad y agradecimiento que me invitaras a tomar un café en "Las tres escobas". Creo que es lo mínimo que merezco por sobreponerme a mi curiosidad.

Faith suspiró mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo. – Toma. – Dijo mientras le tendía unos cuantos sickles de plata. – Tienes de sobras para un café. 

Sin embargo, Nicholas sonrió. – No me has entendido; quiero que me invites y te tomes un café _conmigo._ Faith palideció del susto. – Antes muerta que eso, Klimn. – Susurró ella.

– Oh. – Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Entonces nos vemos durante la comida. – Y con una rápida finta esquivó a Faith que intentaba bloquearle el camino y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el cerco del unicornio.

La chica veía como el joven y arrogante Ravenclaw se alejaba tranquilamente. Suspiró, consciente de que se iba a arrepentir de aquello durante toda su vida. – ¡Espera! – Dijo con voz quebrada. – Vamos. – Nicholas se detuvo al instante, sonriendo; cualquiera diría que esperaba una respuesta semejante. " Me debes una, Diane" pensó antes de respirar profundamente y empezar a andar hacia Hogsmeade junto a Nicholas Klimn. 

* * * * * *

Suspiró; una nube de vaho salió de su boca en forma de caprichosas volutas. Diane miró disimuladamente a Lupin, que parecía demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para fijarse en ella, y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos; empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y se sentía algo mareada. Quizá debería irse. Miró hacia la figura sombría del castillo que se recortaba contra el cielo nublado, pero sin embargo no se movió.

Aunque intentaba disimularlo, Remus también echaba discretas miradas a su alumna. Realmente se parecía muchísimo a Helen... su querida Helen. Quería hablar con ella, disculparse, pero estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que no se atrevía a hablar. Seguro que de estar Sirius en una situación similar lo había arreglado con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y la chica habría caído a sus pies. Pero no, él no era Sirius, no tenía su carisma ni su facilidad por hablar con la gente. 

__

* Sólo eres un viejo lobo borracho *

Dijo aquella voz en su interior. Remus sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero no podía negarlo; estaba en el fondo de un pozo, y ni siquiera la valiosa amistad que le ofrecía Sirius podía sacarle de él. 

Miró a Diane, ahora más fijamente. La nieve en su cabello la hacía parecer aún más pálida, casi enfermiza. En general la chica transmitía un aire de fragilidad evidente, aunque Remus nunca se había dado cuenta de que tras aquellas gafas cuadradas escondía sus ojos de un azul intenso, llenos de fuerza. Ella se ruborizó casi al instante e hizo ademán de marcharse. 

– Diane... - La llamó Diane, no Moon, Diane, Diane... ella se detuvo al oír su nombre; respiraba agotadamente, le costaba conseguir el aire necesario, cada vez más mareada. Sintió una punzada de miedo en el estómago; hacía mucho que no se encontraba tan mal, pero no se movió, esperando...

Remus carraspeó; siempre que se ponía nervioso por algo notaba que se le secaba la garganta. – Tenemos que hablar. 

Diane gimió débilmente; se encontraba realmente mal.

– No sé como decirlo... – Remus se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Diane... – Otra vez Diane; ¿Por qué la llamaba así? – Diane, yo... lo siento. 

"Lo sabe" pensó ella, alarmada. Remus parecía sentirse tremendamente culpable; tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y profundas arrugas de preocupación en el rostro. Aun así, parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

Lupin prosiguió. – La noche del miércoles yo estaba... mal.

__

* Estabas peor que eso, Lobito, estabas borracho. Pero claro, ella ya lo sabe * 

– No era consciente de lo que hacía, yo...

– Lo sé, profesor. Lo entiendo 

Lupin levantó la vistahacia su alumna. Ella, turbada, miró hacia el castillo; cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Esbozando una triste sonrisa, Remus posó su mao en el hombro de ella; estaba temblando. – Gracias... – Diane tuvo tiempo de devolerle la sonrisa antes de notar un estallido de dolor en su cabeza y caer desmayada sobre la nieve que empezaba a fundirse bajo el sol.

* * * * * * * * 

– ¿No vas a tomarte tu capuccino?

Faith levantó ua ceja, miró al café humeante que había sobre la mesa y después al joven Ravenclaw que estaba sentado ante ella. – Lo he pagado yo; puedo hacer con él lo que me venga en gana . 

– Como quieras. – Nicholas tomó un sorbo de su café y dedicó su mejor sonrisa a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que desde la mesa del fondo le lanzaban miradas indiscretas y cuchiheaban. Evidentemente las chicas se derritieron, maravilladas por su suerte. Faith tenía ganas de gritar. También en otra mesa estaban algunos profesores, pero no parecían muy interesados en los alumnos que había en el pub. 

– ¿Te importa que fume? – Nicholas tomó un cigarrillo y lo aguantó en la comisura de los labios, esperando una respuesta.

– Ahórrate las formalidades conmigo, Klimn, de todas formas harás lo que te venga en gana. 

– ¿Insinúas que puedo hacer lo que quiera? – Nicholas se incorporó, inclinándose sobre la mesa para detenerse peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Faith. Muy lentamente esbozó una sonrisa torcida y extremadamente sexy. El grupo de Hufflepuffs estaban verdes de envidia, porque una Raenclaw insulsa y gruñona estaba a menos de diez centímetros de su Nicky y no parecía percatarse de su suerte.

– Claro. – Faith entornó los ojos y sonrió. Algo en la mente de Nicholas le alertó de que aquella sonrisa a menudo auguraba un súbito ataque de ira. De todas formas el chico no reaccionó a tiempo cuando ella le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y dijo: – Anda, te invito a otro café. – Y sin mediar palabra tomó su taza de capuccino y la vació en la cabeza de Nicholas. Acto seguido encendió el cigarrillo y se lo devolvió. 

Entonces Faith se percató del extrao silencio a su alrededor; todo el mundo en "las tres escobas" estaba inmóbil mirando la extraña escena; algunos con expresión divertida, otras indignadas profundamente. Nicholas no se había movido, con el capuccino goteando por sus mejillas y el pelo completamente empapado. 

De repente la puerta del local se abrió y Rinoa Bourne, de séptimo de Gryffindor entró corriendo. –¡Profesora Sinistra! – La profesora se levantó inmediatamente. – ¿Qué pasa, Rinoa? –la muchacha, a juzgar por su aspecto, había venido corriendo desde Hogwarts. – Me manda llamarla la Madame Pomfrey; dice que Diane Moon ha vuelto a caer enferma, teme por su vida. Dice que la necesita urgentemente en la enfermería, a usted y al profesor Snape. Inmediatamente Sinistra y el profesor de Pocioes sacaron sus varitas y se teletransportaron a Hogwarts, mientras Faith caía de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, intentando evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

__

Fin del cap 6 

.


	7. Morbus

Huooooolas! Tras un período de arduo trabajo ya está aquí el cap 7 (que por cierto, esta historia debía tener alrededor de siete capítulos pero creo que muy a mi pesar será bastante más larga...) De todas formas aquí está, un cap. un poquto más corto que el anterior, pero igual de intenso (mmmmhh... no sé... espero que me déis vuestras opiniones, por favor...)

Ohohoh, los reviews, mmmmmhhhhhhhhh ^_____^ 

****

Magical: Como siempre de las primeras ^_____^muchas gracias por leer este fic . Yo tengo que echarle otro vistazo al tuyo, pero tengo que leer tres libros para clase hacer muchos trabajos etc, etc, etc... creo que voy a hacer algo un poco drástico, es decir, impromir tu fic entero y leerlo de una tirada en vez de decirme cada vez que me conecto: "tengo que leer los demás capítulos el fic de Remsie-poo y Lynx!" pero lamentablemente no lo hago ;_; y no creas que es porque no me guste tu fic, al contrario, lo poco que he leído me ha gustado mucho... si lo imprimo entero en papel leeré más rápido i mandaré los reviews que mereces. 

Ah, y sí, Diane tiene una enfermedad mágica que heredó de su madre (que muró por causa de la misma) Un abrazo lobuno a tí también ^___^ .

****

Nimphie: Lamento dir-te que si la Faith no vol en Nicky, ja me'l quedaré jo amb molt de gunt, muajajajajajajajajajajaja, encara que potser te'l deixaré tenir un ratet... els caps de setmana, perq ue presumeixis, jajajajajajajajajajajaja. No sé si t'agradarà aquest cap, potser m'ha quedat molt soso, no ho sé... en tot cas espero que m'ho diguis en un magnífic i flamant review, sí? ^______^ ptunets.

****

Kitiara: ¡Eeeeeh! ¡que hace mucho que no nos vemos por msn! ¿Dónde te escondes? ^____^ Como ves, con o sin exámenes sigo siendo igual de peezosa, pero espero que me perdones :P . Gracias por el revi, Kit, un abrazo y a ver cuándo nos encontramos!!!!!!!

****

Lora Chang: ^_____^ ¡Todo el mundo quiere matarme! Pero no lo hagas, por favor, porque aún no he podido acabar de leer tus fics! Mira, te digo lo mismo que a Magical; voy a tomar meddas drásticas y a imprimir los capítulos en papel para leer el fic de una tirada! Así por fin te podré mandar esos reviews que prometo y que al final no escribo (aunque los capítulos, cuando puedo, sí los leo... l oque pasa es que me da pereza escribir el revi. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que lo pienso, sí que merezco una paliza. 

Un abrazo :***

****

Rinoa: Aix´que creus que el capuccino que la Faith li tira per sobre al Nicky és per culpa de les patilles? Doncs NO! Li tira el capuccino perque el Nicky és un cabró arrogant i molt atractiu que la posa dels nervis, les patilles no hi tenen res a veure (però més endavant tindràn una conversa sobre això, ja voràs... ) 

Ei, oi que si? oi que el Remsie és genial? Laveritat és que sí que te un "algo" del Ced, com que és tant bo, honest, encantador, atractiu... espera... que tinc ganes de plorar... Ceeeed!!!!!! sniffff, snfffffff... ;______; el meu nen, el meu amor platònic (un dels molts, però té un raconet especial al meu cor) ara m'has fet pensar en el Ced... Com seria fer-li un petó? Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhh...

Ah, i la teva aparició estelar... buenu, no s'acaba aqui la teva intervenció en el fic, pq no sé si t'ho he dit però pel ball et tinc una sorpresa reservadeta ^_______^ .

Petons i abraaçades i... mmmmmmhhhhh... cada da falta menys per que pugui tornar a veure Poe (i en consequència el MEU Miquel. Aaaaaaaiiii, mikel, wappoooo!!!!! )

****

Anna Voig: Holaaaaa ^_______^ Muchas gracias por tu revi... espera un momento... AAAARRRGGGHH!!!! ahora que lo revuerdo... no te mandé review del nuevo cap de tu fic!!!! Ohohoh, cómo puedo ser tan estúpida???!!!! Lo vi hace una semana pero después se me estropeó la conexión a internet hasta hace un par de días... mierdamierdamierdamierda (perdón por las palabrotas) Y en los próximos dos días no podré leerlo porque me voyal pueblo de mi madre donde, evidentemente, no puedo conectarme. Pero cuando regrese lo haré, sí? Prometido, lo juro sobre mi ejemplar de HP y el cáliz de fuego.

****

Luna: Eeee... ya sé que debería haberte mandado el cap. para betarlo, pero como me dijiste que estarías fuera por vacaciones... pues he decidido darte una sorpresa ^_____^ 

A mí tambén me encanta la nieve (aunque en Tarragona, nevar, lo que es nevar... pues más bien poco, la verdad...) 

Por cierto, que en este cap, hay una pequeñísima aparición de Andy. Bueno, no exactamente una aparición, sino una simple mención, pero mira, me hizo gracia ponerlo ^__^ .

¿Te gustó lo del café? Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto como cuando escribí las escenas Faith/Nicky del cap. 6, los adoro, Ya sé que la pareja protagonista son Remsie y Diane, pero es que adoro a ese par ^____^ Uy, espera, creo que Nicky queire decir algo...

Oye, tú, chavala, dile a Darkwoolf que prefiero mil veces un cruciatus y una patada en la espinilla a que me tren un capuccino hirviendo en la cabeza. ¿Te enteras? Además, tanta crema me dejó el pelo hecho un asco, y.. aahh, espera, aún no he termnad...arrrrrgggggggg (Nicky acaba de recibr una patada en la espinlla, por bocazas) 

**Gwen de Merilon**: Ieps! Un joc en una escola de magia, quina passada!!!!!!!! Jo el dissabte vaig fer una pertida de vampiro deprés de casi dos anys sense jugar-hi, m'ho vaig passar tant bé!!!! Porto un Ravnos (són els gitanos, lladres, il·lusionistes... vaja, els millors ^__^ que a més és gay, heretge declarat i té un home llop d'amant, jajajajajajaja, és genial, i té l'aspecte de l'Alexander Solarin, del llibre "el ocho" de la Katherine Neville. L'has llegt? Si no ho has fet te'l recomano, en serio! És genial!)

I tens raó, el _Remsie és tant. mmmmh, adorable... saps aquell professor de fauna prehistòrica que et vaig dir que s'assemblava al Remsie? Doncs un dia que teniem tallers pràctics al congrés d'arqueologia va arrbar tot xulo, ell, amb ulleres de sol, texans i americana beix... mmmhhh, a una amiga meva i a mi se'ns hi anaven els ulls... 

Per cert, que m'ha animat molt això que dius de que el Miquel de Poe segur que acabarà sortint en alguna serie de TV3 (podria sortir fent un personatge com el del Salvador Borés de "Laberint d'ombres". Miraves aquesta serie? taaant dolent, ell, encantador... ) 

Buenu, molt petons, eh? ^______^ Ah, i ja he llegit el nou cap de "Dejà vú", i, com ja dic al review: sublim, de veritat! 

**Magical Krystal**: ¡¡¡Me alegro de que te guste la historia!!! Aunque no puedo actualizarla tanto como desearía porque tengo más historias que si no voy trabajando en ellas sé de unas cuantas que me darían una buena paliza (no voy a decir nombres, pero están por ahí arriba ^____^ ) De todas formas muchísimas gracias por leerlo (ya lo he dicho muchas veces antes: probablemente sin los reviews que recibo de todos vosotros no me animaría a escribir...) Un abrazo y deseo que te guste este cap!

**Ahuitl:** Ho hace falta que te disculpes por no haber mandado apenas reviews, con saber que lo has leído y te ha gustado ya soy feliz ^____^ Remsie siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos. De hecho tengo en mente otro fic sobre él, más oscuro y triste, pero voy a tener que esperar a acabar otros proyectos para empezar a escribirlo... Por cierto, me encanta tu nombre. ¿De dónde es? Un beso :* 

Y sin más distracciones, el capítulo 7:

**MORBUS**

Enfermedad.

Hacía frío. En el pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de la enfermería, Faith llevaba una hora sentada con la cara entre las manos, sollozando en silencio mientras aguardaba a que Madame Pomfrey la dejara entrar. 

Oyó unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Levantó la vista. 

- ¿Cómo está?

- Véte. - Contestó ella con sequedad.

Nicholas ignoró a Faith y se sentó cerca de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra. Tenía el pelo mojado, y algunas gotas de agua le resbalaban por el cuello. Se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Faith no protestó.

Allí, en el rellano, cualquier compañía hacía la espera un poco más soportable, aunque fuera la de su más acérrimo enemigo. 

Se abrió la puerta. Madame Pomfrey, con aspecto cansado, se frotó los ojos. - Puedes pasar. 

Faith se levantó y siguió a la enfermera, pero antes se detuvo un instante en la puerta. - ¿Quieres entrar? - Preguntó con un susurro. Nicholas negó con la cabeza y tomó un cigarrillo.

* * * * * * * * * * 

- Pero entonces, ¿ya está fuera de peligro? - Sirius se recostó lánguidamente en la butaca mientras esperaba que Remus llenara las tazas de café. 

- Poppy dice que está mejor, pero... no lo sé. Cuando se ha desmayado a mis pies y la he cogido en brazos parecía tan frágil... apenas respiraba. 

- Quizá deberías ir a verla.

Remus miró fijamente su taza y tomó un sorbo de café, que le sabía más amargo que nunca. 

* * * * * * * * * 

- Vaya asco de día, eh? - Faith miró a su amiga que dormia plácidamente. Llevaba varias horas junto a su cama; no había querido comer a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey insistió en dejar una bandeja con un par de bocadillos. Suspiró; muchas personas habían pasado por la enfermería para comprobar el estado de la paciente, pero ninguno de ellos se había quedado mucho tiempo. 

Hacía horas que había anochecido cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta. 

- ¿Puedo pasar? 

Lupin se acercó lentamente hacia Diane y arrastró una silla para colocarse cerca de ella. Faith se detuvo cerca de ventana y miró al profesor; parecía muy abatido. Bostezó.

- Debería ir a descansar, McCarver, ya es muy tarde.

La chica miró su reloj; eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, y estaba segura de que Lupin cuidaría bien de su amiga, por lo que com un leve movimiento de cabeza abandonó la enfermería.

El rellano estaba vacío, aunque media docena de colillas indicaban que Klimn había pasado allí un buen rato. Llegó arrastrando pesadamente los pies hasta la torre Ravenclaw; escribió la contraseña con letras sinuosas en la pared azul y abrió la puerta que había aparecido ante ella. Se detuvo al oír unas risas ahogadas.

- Sssssshhhht, yo también quiero verla. 

Más risas, un ronquido apagado. Faith creyó reconocer la voz de un par de alumnas de segundo.

- Eso sí es una tableta de chocolate, y lo demás son tonterías.

¿Una tableta de chocolate? 

Cuando Faith entró en la sala común, lo único que vio fueron las susodichas alumnas junto a Nicholas Klimn, que dormía profundamente tumbado en el sofá. Primero no relacionó esta escena con la conversación que había oido hasta que se fijó en que las chicas habían desabotonado discretamente la camisa del chico y observaban embelesadas sus bien dibujados músculos abdominales que se movían suavemente al ritmo de su respiracón. 

Puso los ojos en blanco en señal de desesperación y carraspeó. Las niñas levantaron la vista al instante y huyeron hacia su cuarto riendo por lo bajo. - Dios mío. - Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en una butaca junto al fuego. Klimn se agitó en sueños y emitió un sonido de satisfacción. - ¿Por qué se ha quedado aquí? - Se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. De repente su vista se fijó en el paquete de cigarrillos que había en el suelo y alargando un poco el brazo tomó uno. - Creo que hoy necesito uno de estos. - Sentía una profunda intranqulidad, y sabía que aunque estuviera cansada, sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño, por lo que lo encendió y dio una larga calada...

Seguida de un inevitable ataque de tos. 

- Maldita sea. - Masculló. Echó una mirada asesina a Klimn, que seguía dormido con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y aplastó el cigarrilo con rabia en el cenicero. 

- La primera calada siempre te hacía toser. 

Faith dio un respingo mientras Nicholas abria lentamente un ojo y agrandaba su sonrisa. El muy jeta estaba despierto, y parecía disfrutar tremendamente de la situación. 

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, idiota. - Siseó ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí durmiendo? 

Nicholas esbozó una mueca traviesa. - Mi compañero de habitación me ha insinuado que quizá su novia venía a visitarle esta noche, y, sinceramente, no quiero estorbar. - De repente se fijó en su camisa, enrojeció un poco y empezó a abotonarla apresuradamente.

- A mí no me mires, no he tenido nada que ver con esto. - Dijo Faith al instante. 

- Ya... - Cuando terminó encendió otro cigarrilo en la chimenea. - ¿Cómo está Diane? 

El semblante de Faith se ensombreció de golpe. - Dormida, pero de momento no mejora. - Se acurucó en la butaca y apoyó la mejlla en el suave cuero azul. 

- ¿Y tú? - Aventuró cautelosamente el chico.

Suspiró. - Ahora no me vengas con el rollo chico-sensible-preocupado, Klimn. 

Él frunció el entrecejo y pensó alguna frase suficientemente hirente, pero Faith ya estaba profundamente dormida. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

La pálida luz de la media luna se reflejaba en la piel de Diane. Remus se movió incómodo en la silla cuando ella gimió de dolor. A partir de las dos de la madrugada había empezado a temblar y a tener leves espasmos y ataques de tos. Lupin había llamado a la enfermera Pomfrey, pero esta había meneado la cabeza, alegando que nada se podía hacer salvo esperar, y Remus, carcomido por la sensación de culpabildad e impotencia, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la fría mano de ella y velar su sueño. 

Amaneció un domingo claro y frío. Remus, con un tremendo dolor de espaldas después de pasar toda la noche sentado en la silla, abrió ligeramente los ojos y sintió una oleada de tranquilizadora satisfacción cuandos estos encontraron los de Diane.

- Eeeeh. - Susurró él, apretando suavemente su mano. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? 

Ella no pudo responder, porque unos pasos precipitados precedieron la entrada de un hombre en la enfermería, seguido de cerca por el profesor Snape. Tenía el cabello prematuramente encanecido, era alto y delgado, de porte distinguido, y sobre su nariz recta y delicada se aguantaban unas gafas de montura cuadrada en precario equilibrio. 

Lupin, que aún tenía la mano de Diane entre las suyas la soltó de repente cuando Galileus Moon se arrodilló al lado de su hija. - Diane, preciosa... mi niña. ¿estás bien? - Tenía los ojos húmedos cuando su hija le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. - He pasado la noche viajando, siento no haber podido llegar antes... oh, Diane, si te perdiera a tí también no me lo perdonaría nunca... 

Remus retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta, desde dónde Snape le dirigió una extaña mirada, y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Buenos días, bellos durmientes.

Faith se despertó al oír la voz de Lynx, que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca y la miraba con una expresión socarrona. - Mmmmmh... ¿qué hora es?

- Las nueve menos cuarto, si no espabiláis os quedaréis sin desayuno. 

Faith se levantó de un salto. - ¡Mierda!

- Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ¿podéis hacer un poco menos de ruido? Es demasiado temprano. - Nicholas se giró e intentó taparse la cara con uno de los almohadones del sofá. - Un servidor intenta dormir un poco más.

Lynx miró alternativamente a Faith y a Nicholas y entrecerró los ojos gatunamente. - Sí que pareces cansado, Nicky... Faith, cariño, ¿se puede saber qué habéis estado hacendo vosotros dos en la sala común toda la noche? 

- ¿Qué? ¿qué insinúas? - Exclamó Fath, que iba enrojeciendo por momentos.

- No insinúa nada, McCarver. - Repuso Klimn con voz soñolienta. - A Lynx le gusta hacer elucubraciones imposibles para divertirse un rato; pura frivolidad. -Se levantó y se percató con pesar que su impecable camisa blanca estaba completamente arrugada. - Voy a ducharme; después puedo ir a pedir algo a la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Faith le dirgió una mirada asesina a Lynx. La chica se limitó a sonreír. - No seas tan susceptible, cariño. Nunca insinuaría que tú y Nicky... - Rió por lo bajo. - Bajamos a desayunar y luego te acompaño a ver a Diane, ¿vale?

- No tengo hambre.

Mentira; segundos después le sonaron las tripas escandalosamente, por lo que Lynx la arrastró hasta el comedor. 

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia la enfermería con Lynx hablando por los codos, contenta por haber recibdo un paquete. - Es de mi tío Andy. - Le enseñó por enésima vez el vestido de gala que había llegado vía lechuza. Entonces hizo un mohín afectado. 

- Pero aún no tengo pareja para el baile. ¿Y tú ? 

Faith la miró se soslayo y siguió caminando. - No.

- No me lo creo. Seguro que tienes decenas de tíos suspirando por tí. 

- Sí, vamos... uno para cada día del año. - Repuso Faith, sarcástica. - De todas formas no creo que vaya, no estando Diane enferma. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, papá. 

Galileus Moon miró a su hija y con el dedo índice se colocó las gafas en su sitio. - ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no lo hubiera hecho? Por cierto, Diane, ¿quién era ése que estaba contigo esta mañana? 

Ella miró por la ventana un poco azorada. - Era el profesor Lupin.

- ¿El licántropo?

- ¡Papá! No le llames así. Él no eligió sufrir esta enfermedad. Como yo no elegí la mía. - Añadió en voz baja.

Galileus bajó la cabeza y apretó las manos de us hija. - Lo siento, cariño.

Ella no respondió, pero parecía haberse tranquilizado. Su padre se recostó en la silla y tomó un sorbo del café que le acababa de llevar madame Pomfrey. - Diane, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

- ¿Qué? - Ella volvió a enrojecer ligeramente. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- No... a nada. Es que hija, apenas nos vemos en todo el año y me gustaría saber cómo te van las cosas, y... no lo sé, a veces pienso que nunca hablamos de temas que... - Se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos enrojecidos. - Si tu madre estuviera con nosotros podrías hablar con ella, pero...

- Papá, ¿qué intentas decir?

- Mmmh... nada... sólo me preguntaba si... si tienes algún amigo o...

Diane esbozó una sonrisa. - ¿Me estás preguntando si tengo novio?

- Algo así, cariño... Es que ya sabes que me preocupo por tí...

- Lo sé. Te prometo que cuando lo tenga serás el primero en recibir una lechuza.

- Te quiero mucho, Diane.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Yo también, papá.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la enfermería dando paso a Faith y Lynx.

- ¡Diane! - Faith corró hacia la cama casi derribando la silla del señor Moon. La enferma esbozó una sonrisa seguida de un ataque de tos. 

- Estoy contenta de verte, Faith.

- Ssshhht, no te esfuerces.

-¡Pero si estoy perfectamente bien! Mira, hasta puedo... - Hizo un vano intento de incorporarse. - No, no puedo, pero me encuentro bien. Ah, hola, Lynx. - La otra chica estaba un poco más alejada y le mandó un guiño. 

Entonces, Galileus Moon estiró sus largas piernas y se levantó. - Veo que tienes buena compañía; si me disculpáis creo que intentaré dormr un poco en la habitacón que tan amablemente me ha ofrecido el director Dumbledore.

Y con una última sonrisa salió de la enfermería. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

- Moony.

- Moony, ¿me estás escuchando?

Los dos merodeadores estaban tranquilamente sentados en la sala de profesores.

De repente Remus salió de su ensimismamento. - ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué decías? Lo siento, estaba distraído.

- Maldita sea, Lupin, no me gustan los monólogos, y desde que has llegado de la enfermería estás atontado. ¿No dices que la chica está despierta? Además te disculpó por todo. Pues ya está, puedes dejar de preocuparte.

- No puedo hacer eso, Sirius. - Hizo una pausa. - Esta mañana ha llegado su padre. Está muy cambiado, no parece que tenga nuestra edad.

Black se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sirvió una taza de café. - Tengo entendido que desde que se murió su esposa ha envejecido prematuramente. 

Por segunda vez Remus se cerró en sí mismo, pensando con el mentón apoyado en la mano, pensando en la extraña mirada que le había dirigido Snape aquella mañana. ¿Acaso sabía algo? 

_* Imposible, lobito, sólo lo sabéis tú, Diane y Sirius... o no? ¿Y si lo sabe? ¿Y si esta vez consigues que te echen de la escuela? * _

- ¡Cállate de una vez! - Explotó Remus.

Sirius levantó las manos en señal de tregua. - Eeeeeh, Moony, ¡si yo no he dicho nada!

El profesor se levantó algo turbado. - No hablaba de tí,Canuto, lo siento. Mira, creo que voy a dar una vuelta antes de que me explote la cabeza.

Salió al pasillo, donde había un agradable corriente de aire, y se encaminó con buen paso hacia los jardines. A pesar de no haber clases, Remus no encontró alumnos por los pasillos a excepción de Nicholas Klimn, que en aquél momento salía furtivamente de la cocina con un par de bocadilos y un paquete de galletas saladas. 

Giró a la izquierda para llegar a las puertas del jardín cuando le detuvo una voz a su espalda. 

- ¿Lupin? 

Remus se encaró a Galileus Moon y procuró sonreír. - Hola, Moon. - No era el mismo "Moon" que usaba para llamar a Diane, era más frío y diplomático. No es que en su época de estudiante se hubiera llevado mal con el padre de su alumna, pero ahora aquél era el último hombre con el que deseaba encontrarse. 

Galileus se detuvo a su lado y le dirigió una mirada críptica. - Tengo entendido que Diane estaba con usted cuando... ya sabe. 

Remus miró al suelo con nerviosismo. - Sí. Nos encontramos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y estabamos charlando, pero estábamos juntos por casualidad...

__

* Mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira, lobito triste. * 

Moon empujó sus gafas con el dedo índice de la misma forma que lo hacía su hija y carraspeó. - Sólo quería agradecerle que estuviera allí. Fue una suerte que Madame Pomfrey pudiera tratarla tan pronto. - Intentó esbozar una sonrisa sin conseguirlo. - De verdad, muchas gracias. 

- N... no tiene por qué... - Contestó Remus, azorado.

- Claro que sí; le salvó la vida. - Y Moon se fue por dónde había vendo.

Por unos segundos, Remus siguió al hombre con la vista con la misma frase resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez.

_* Le salvaste la vida, Remsie. Le salvaste la vida.* _

Fin del capítulo 7.

(y para el cap. 8... el baile!)


	8. Saltatio

__

Holaaaaaaaa! ¡Sí , después de tanto tiempo, he logrado escribir el cap 8! La verdad es que el baile... bueno, es bastante peculiar, no sé si os gustará este cap, espero que sí, pero... ay, no se, paseos directamente a los revis:

****

Gwencita: Iepala! Ja he acabat els exàmens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Però crec que he pencat "Història de les formacions socials, del mercantilisme a la globalització" ai, nouse... però ja he acabat el primer de carrera! ^_^

Oi que sí, que el Nicky i la Fait son monus... ¿ m'encanten, tot i que ja sé que els protagoistes d'aquest fic só la Diane i el Remus... però és que no ho puc evitar.

Avui men vai a jugar a rol, sí!!! Segurament a Dungeons, o a Matrix, no ho se ^_^ 

Buenu, ja em diràs què et sembla el cap, eh? ^__^ un petó!!!!! (en aquest cap o hi ha un "eeeeeh" del Lupin, però et puc avançar que diu "Ssshhhhhht"

****

Magical: Me alegro de que te guste mi Remsie. Jajajajaja, a í tambien me gusta tu Remsie, aunque es menos depresivo pero más "aventurero", no sé como explicarlo... 

Uy, si que es muy morboso eso de pensar que la ex de Remus sería la adre de Diane, noooooooo, se parecen, pero o tienen ningún tipo de parentesco... en realidad, en este cap se dice claramente qué le pasó a la madre de Diane (pero para saber qué pasó con la novia de Remus tendremos que esperar un poco más ^_^) Un besazo!!!

**Anna Voig**: Muchas gracias por tu revi ^_^. En realidad no creo que queden muchos capítulos más, pero espero que los disfrutes mucho, un beso! :*************

**Lora Chang**: No he podido leer tu cap.8 porque he estado de exámenes desde hace tres semanas, pero ahora que viene el verao...aunque a mí e da nuca rabia eso de "Site expecting reload, try back in a few minutes" uuuuuuy, que rabia me da... esto... no tenía nada que ver con el revi, lo siento. Muchos besos.

**Luna:** Por supuesto que Andy va a salir más! Y en el próxio capítulo voy a contar de dónde provienen los odios entre Nicky y Faith, jajajajajaja, tengo pensada una escena para esa parejita... ya lo verás, es geial, es una escea que tengo pensada desde la primera aparición de Nicky... que por cierto, el otro día fui a ver (otra vez) la obra dode aparece el actor que me sirvió de modelo para mi Nicky... ufff, ese chaval me encanta, tiene una voz... y sólo 4 años más que yo, jajajaja, es mi hombre ideal (bueno, basta de babear por él) Gracias por tu betado y tus consejos, preciosa!! Un beso!

****

Ahuitl: Saludos desde la otra orilla del Atlántico ^__^ Tengo una sorpresa para ti: e este cap. vuelve a salir Snape, aunque me temo que será el "malo" de esta historia, pero malo con encanto, eh? Un besazo! :*************

**Nimph**: Ja t'he dit que pode compartir el Remsie, però el Nicky... mmmmmmh, m'o pensaré... En aquest cap. no hi ha gaire (casi gens) Faith/Nicky, però en els pròxims capítols m'ho curraré més, ja voràs... Un petonàs i una abraçadota!

**Rinoa**: Ualaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crec que és el revi més llarg que he rebut mai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Encara que m'he tornat mig gerxa de tant mirar amunt i avall del revi @____# Però no et pensis, eh? Que m'encanta!!!!!! Quin anàlisi més profund de les escenes!!!!! Aii, jo també voldria veure-li els abdominals perfectes al Nicky... això sí, quan vai nar a veure Poe, si que em vaig fixar que el Miquel té un culet... (ooooh, que pervertida que sóc) Ah, i em vaig equivocar amb la seva edat (és que sóc de lletres i no sé contar) és del 1980, per tant té... 23 anys!!!!! És a dir, la edat ideal per a mi, jejejejejejejejejejeje. Tinc una petita sorpreseta per a tu, fija't en la teva parella de ball, sí? Un petó :***************** Has vist que ja t'he contestat el mailitu, oi?

**Kitiara:** Mmmmh, ya sé que no he actualizado pronto, soy un desastre... lo siento, y aunque es una excusa muy usada, tenía exámenes, claro! Pero he vuelto, muajajajajajajajajajajajaja, más mala y con más ganas de escribir que nunca!!!!!! Un beso, nos vemos por el msn!

****

Nistrale: Ya está aquí el cap 8, tarde, como siempre, lo siento :P Muchas gracias por tu revi!! (ooooh, reviewador nuevo, jajaja que ilusion!) Un beso!!! :*************

Y hasta aquí los revis, un beso a todos los demás lectores.

****

Saltatio (baile)

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Te hago compañía, boba.- Faith dedicó una huraña mirada a su amiga al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¿No deberías estar preparándote para el baile?

-No voy a ir, Diane, no me gustan los bailes. Además, no pienso dejarte sola.

-Pero si estaré perfectamente... 

-No hay peros que valgan. Me quedaré aquí contigo y punto.

Desde que Diane cayó enferma, Faith pasaba casi todo el día con ella, sobretodo a partir de que su padre, Galileus Moon, había tenido que volver al trabajo tras el día de Navidad.

El ambiente en Hogwarts era de creciente excitación; el baile era aquella misma noche y los alumnos que se habían quedado en la escuela (en realidad casi todos) estaban en sus respectivas residencias preparándose concienzudamente. Mientras, en la enfermería, Diane seguía guardando cama porque madame Pomfrey le había prohibido categóricamente que se levantara.

En realidad, la chica estaba más que conforme con la decisión de la enfermera, pero se negaba a reconocerlo; en su fuero interno sabía que nunca podría ir al baile con quien ella deseaba. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco culpable por Faith porque iba a pasar sus últimas navidades en Hogwarts encerrada en la enfermería con ella en vez de con los demás estudiantes en el Gran Salón. 

- Faith...

- No empiezes otra vez.

- Es que me sabe mal acapararte para mí sola...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco - Pffff... pero si de nuestro curso sólo se ha quedado Klimn... 

- Y Lynx, y Rinoa, y...

- Vale, vale, ¡pues si quieres estar sola me voy! - Se levantó ofuscada dispuesta a marcharse, pero Diane intentó incorporarse y le tendió una mano. - No te enfades... sólo pensaba que querrías descansar un poco de mí. El ambiente en la sala común debe estar muy animado, y es tu último curso...

Faith hizo una mueca. - Quizá tengas razón.

- Pues claro. Anda, ve un ratito a la sala común, Lynx me ha chivado que álguien se ha colado en la cocina para traer un avance de la cena.

- Seguro que ha sido Klimn, ése se pasa el día pasando comida de contrabando. - Se levantó. - Volveré de aquí a un ratito.

En el pasillo había un ambiente mucho más frío que en la enfermería, y Faith se frotó las manos mientras echaba a andar hacia la sala común. Por el camino fue taraleando villancicos para que no le castañearan los dientes y fianlmente llegó a la pared lisa y azul que ocultaba la entrada a los dormitorios. 

Nada más entrar media docena de cabezas se giraron para ver quién había entrado; la mayoría eran chicos, porque las alumnas estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose exceptuando a Lynx Darkwoolf, que estaba tumbada en su sofá favorito.

- Hola, Faith, cariño. ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a lo del baile?

- No. A Diane le apetecía estar sola un rato. ¿Y tú no deberías estar vistiéndote? 

- Hay tiempo; el baile no es hasta las nueve, y son las siete. - Estiró los brazos perezosamente. ¿Segura que no vienes? 

- No. Además no tengo pareja.

La chica sonrió.- Eso no es problema; yo tampoco.

Faith enarcó las cejas. - ¿En serio?

- Claro que tiene pareja, pero ella no lo sabe. - Nicholas Klimn apareció bajando las escaleras con una bandeja entre las manos y esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora- Una pasta para mis chicas favoritas.

Faith emitió un bufido y se marchó hacia los dormitorios mientras Lynx tomaba un dulce de la bandeja. - ¿Qué decías de mi pareja? 

- La tienes delante.

- ¿Tú?. -Emitió una suave carcajada. - ¿Renunciarías a ir con cualquiera de de las chicas que te lo han pedido para ir conmigo?

- No desearía ir con nadie más. ¿Qué mejor pareja que mi mejor amiga? - Cualquier persona que no lo conociera tan bien como Lynx Darkwoolf hubiera creído las palabras del chico, pero ella advirtió un leve temblor en su voz y una rápida mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios donde...

- ¡No! ¡Jamás! 

Faith retrocedió aterrorizada hasta chocar con la pared.

- ¡Pero si sólo es un poquito de rimmel! - Venus Samuelson, de sexto de Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Ni siquiera un toque de rojo en los labios? 

Faith se arrepentió en seguida de haber subido a los dormitorios, porque allí estaba un nutrido grupo de chicas maquillándose que inmediatamente se empeñaron en "retocarla" a ella también. No es que a Faith no le importara en lo más mínimo su aspecto, pero las conocía, y por nada del mundo quería acabar con las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas, los labios morados y dos cuervos negros en los ojos.

- ¡Pero si te vamos a dejar estupenda! - Añadió Daphne, la amiga del alma de Venus.

- No, gracias. En serio, tengo que ir...

Segundos después las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella y toda la gente que estaba en la sala común volvió a levantar la cabeza cuando unos gritos de terror provinentes del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto resonaron por toda la torre Ravenclaw.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Te has puesto mal la corbata.

-Gracias. - Murmuró Remus mientras acababa de retocarse la ropa. Al otro lado del espejo, su reflejo le dedicó una mirada orgullosa. - Tienes un gusto excelente para la ropa.

- Lo sé. - Dijo el Remus del espejo. - Cambiando de tema... ¿se lo darás algún día?

Lupin miró con preocupación hacia su escritorio donde había un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela de terciopelo rojo. - No lo sé. ¿Tú que harías?

- A mí no me preguntes; sólo soy un montón de luz que rebota en una superfície reflectante, no entiendo en los asuntos del corazón. 

-No es un asunto del corazón. - De repente llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Moony! - La voz de Sirius sonaba algo distorsionada desde el pasillo. - ¡Tenemos que ir a 

decorar el Gran Salón! ¿Estás listo o no?

Lupin se frotó cansinamente los ojos y suspiró. - Vengo en seguida. 

Cuando los pasos de Sirius se perdieron por el pasillo, Remus se acercó despacio hacia su escritorio y se detuvo junto al paquete, tomándolo entre sus manos. En el espejo, su reflejo se encogió de hombros.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

En la enfermería, Diane intentó alcanzar el vaso de agua que madame Pomfrey había dejado en la mesilla de noche, pero por mucho que estirara el brazo sólo conseguía arañar el cristal con la punta de los dedos. 

Agotada, desistió de su propósito y cerró los ojos intentando no centrarse en el dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza, que según la enfermera era normal y que pronto desaparecería. Suspiró, seguro que Faith no tardaría en volver; quizá podría leer un rato, quizázzzzzzz....

Se sumió en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, y entre brumas le pareció entrever una silueta a su alrededor, y sentir una suave calidez en la mejilla, el roce de unos labios.

Pasaban unos minutos de las nueve cuando Diane abrió los ojos y encontró a Faith a su lado, tallando distraídamente un pedazo de madera. - Bonita siesta te has pegado, ¿eh?

- Mmmmmh... ¿Qué hora es? - Diane se llevó la mano a la cabeza; apenas le dolía, y sonrió.

- Tarde; hace un rato que ha empezado el baile. Se oye la música desde aquí. Por cierto, alguien ha dejado un paquete sobre la mesilla. Debe ser para ti.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Quién... - Se detuvo al recordar por un instante su extraño sueño... que ella creía que era eso, un sueño. - No puede ser...

- ¿Piensas en alguien en concreto?

- Mmmmmmno, claro que no. ¿Qué debe ser? - Tomó el paquete y con manos temblorosas retiró el envoltorio de terciopelo que desprendía un suave aroma de rosas. Era una pequeña caja de madera exquisitamente labrada. Diane pasó sus delgados dedos por las filigranas de la tapa antes de levantarla cuidadosamente. De repente empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de la "sonata claro de luna" y la chica sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. - Es preciosa.

- Quienquiera que te la haya regalado debe quererte mucho. - Musitó Faith con una sonrisa.

- ¿...T...tú crees? - Preguntó ruborizada.

- Claro...

Entonces se oyó un tremendo jaleo en la antesala de enfermería y una docena de personas entraron en tropel. Allí estaban la mayoría de los alumnos de los cursos superiores de Ravenclaw y otras residencias, Lynx, Venus Samuelsson, su amiga Daphne, Mark Dashwood, Rinoa Bourne y su novio Josh, y Nicholas Klimn con un enorme ramo de flores, que se acercó a la cama de Diane y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

- Buenas noches, damisela. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Es un honor para mí comunicarte que por expresa autorización del director se ha permitido a tus amigos aquí presentes que traslademos un pedacito de fiesta a la enfermería para alegrarte un poquito la velada. - Al instante Rinoa hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un carrito con cervezas de mantequilla, entremeses, canapés y una radio mágica en la que sonaban viejas baladas.

Diane soltó una carcajada.- Muchísimas gracias, sois el mejor remedio que una enferma podría desear.

La fiesta en la enfermería se prolongó hasta pasada la medianoche, y todos sus asistentes afirmaron que no lo habrían pasado mejor en el Gran Salón. Incluso habían montado una pista de baile improvisada apartando un montón de camas vacías. 

Cuando Madame Pomfrey asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les invitó a que se marcharan argumentando que Diane necesitaba descansar, los chicos le desearon que se recuperara pronto e hicieron un poco el remolón antes de abandonar la enfermería.

- Volveré mañana en cuanto desayune. - Le dijo Faith con una sonrisa. - Que sueñes con... bah, tú ya sabes con quién, ¿verdad?. - Dicho esto le hizo un guiño y salió al pasillo dónde le esperaban Lynx, Rinoa y Josh. 

Anduvieron en silencio hasta las escaleras que conducían al Gran Salón. - ¿Bajas con nosotros? - Preguntó Rinoa mientras su novio le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

- Mmmm... no, no, creo que me iré a la cama.

- ¿Segura? - Añadió Lynx. - Si quieres podemos compartir a Nicky, una canción para ti y la otra para mí... 

- Eso aún menos. Por cierto... muchas gracias por venir, nos habéis alegrado la noche. Si alguna vez puedo devolveros el favor...

Los tres se miraron sonrientes. - Pues... - Empezó a decir Rinoa. - En realidad sí hay algo que...

- A ver si lo adivino...¿La escenografía para vuestra dichosa obra de teatro? - Faith acababa de recordar que Lynx, Josh y Rinoa formaban parte del club de arte dramático de Hogwarts.

- Eres un genio, McCarver. - Dijo Josh con una sonrisa. - Pero no creas que hemos venido a la enfermería para que nos ayudaras con la obra, ¿eh? No somos tan retorcidos.

- No, claro que no... - Dijo Faith con una mueca. - En fin, que os divirtáis, buenas noches.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Abajo, en el Gran Salón, quedaban algunas parejas en la pista de baile mientras quela mayoría de gente estaba en las mesas, charlando tranquilamente. Con paso cadencioso Lynx se acercó a Klimn. - ¿Otra vez fumando?

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida y dio una larga calada. - Exacto, otra vez. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?

- No, gracias, Nicky. - Lynx entornó los ojos gatunamente. - Hoy estás muy servicial, por lo que veo... 

- ¿Servicial? - Dijo él enarcando una ceja.

- Servicial y amable; no te has metido con Faith ni un solo momento, es un milagro.

- ¿Ah no? Que raro, mañana tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Hastiada, Lynx se sentó en una silla y le miró de refilón. - ¿Algún día me vas a contar ése rollo tan raro que os lleváis Faith y tú?

Nicholas se limitó a encender otro cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior y a suspirar.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Por mucho que lo intentara, aquella noche Diane no podía dormir. Se movía inquieta en la cama, sintiendo una desagradable angustia en la boca del estómago.

Pensó en su madre, en lo poco que recordaba de ella; su olor a jazmín, el cabello rubio, la sonrisa muy blanca... y poco más. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía el rostro de su madre, solamente conservaba los retazos borrosos, pues tras su muerte, Galileus Moon destruyó todas las fotografías de su esposa para no sentir dolor cuando las mirara.

- ¿Hará lo mismo con mis fotos, si muero yo? – Pensó con tristeza. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas buscando algo más de calidez y quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando un leve chirrido proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería despertó a Diane. Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras el sonido de pasos se hacía cada vez más audible. De repente, notó que alguien la arropaba mejor con las mantas y el contacto de la piel de su espalda sobre las manos frías del desconocido hizo que diera un respingo y abriera los ojos.

- Lo siento, no quería despertarla, Diane.

Ella se giró hacia la voz con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. – Profesor Lupin...

Él esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Sólo he venido a ver cómo estaba, en seguida me voy. – Remus hizo ademán de levantarse de nuevo, pero una mano fría y delicada le sujetó el brazo.

- No... no, por favor, quédese un rato, por favor... tengo miedo.

El hombre pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de los ojos de la chica, y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. – Sssssssht... – Susurró tranquilizadoramente. – No hay por qué tener miedo a nada, yo estoy contigo...

Diane se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. – Remus – Dijo. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. - ... no quiero morir.

Lupin le acarició el cabello rubio y suave mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos; Diane estaba temblando violentamente, y se aferraba a él como si fuera su única salvación. – No morirás, no vamos a permitirlo, verás como todo sale bien...

Permanecieron un rato así, abrazados, hasta que Remus notó que la respiración de Diane era regular y profunda; se había dormido, al fin.

Con sumo cuidado salió de la enfermería sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

- ¿Se encuentra mal, Lupin?

- Mmmm...¿Eh? No sé a qué se refiere, Snape. 

Severus hizo una mueca llena de cinismo. – Si no es que se encuentra mal, no veo ninguna razón lógica por la que pudiera justificar su presencia en la enfermería a estas horas de la noche.

Remus apretó fuertemente los puños para no caer en la tentación de borrarle aquella maldita sonrisa de la cara. - En realidad sí, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no he creído conveniente despertar a Madame Pomfrey, y he bajado yo mismo a por un poco de corteza de sauce. ¿Le parece mejor esta respuesta? Aun así, usted tampoco me ha dicho qué hace deambulando por los pasillos a estas horas, a parte de asustar a los pocos incautos que se cruzan con usted.

Snape sonrió de nuevo. – Patrullo por los pasillos, Lupin, para vigilar que los adolescentes con demasiadas hormonas no hagan locuras esta noche. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo seguir trabajando.

El profesor de pociones desapareció por un recodo del camino mientras Remus subía pesadamente las escaleras. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Lupin se dejó caer en la cama. Sudaba profusamente, y tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – Preguntó mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

__

* Pasa, lobito, que te estás enamorando, pero tú aún no te has dado cuenta. Buenas noches, Remsie. * 

__

FIN DEL CAP 8


	9. Res Gestae

Buenooo... hace ya mucho que debía haber escrito un nuevo cap, lo siento. Realmente me ha quedado un poco raro, así que sed compasivos, por favor...

Mañana me voy dos semanas de viaje, y tengo mucho que hacer, así que de momento agradezco los comentarios de: **Angelina, Nistrale, Cintia, Rinoa, Luna, Lora Chang, Deimos, Anna Voig, Nimph, Magical y Gwen**. Cuando vuelva ya comentaré los revis. Muchas gracias a todos.

****

Cap 9: Res gestae (historias)

- ¡Ssssssssht! ¡Ya llegan, ya llegan! 

Lynx Darkwoolf se escondió tras una enorme butaca y escuchó atentamente el ruido de pasos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

* * * * * *

- Ya casi estamos, Diane. - Dijo Faith. - Sólo un poquito más... - Se detuvieron ante la entrada y se apresuró a escribir la contraseña en la pared. Con un leve crujido apareció la pueta azul de la torre Ravenclaw. 

Diane, apoyada en el brazo de su amiga, entró en la desierta sala común, por fin...

De repente todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw salieron de sus escondites.

-¡¡BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO, DIANE!! 

La chica se dejó caer en uno delos sofás, exhausta pero feliz, tenía los mejores compañeros del mundo; uno por uno fueron a darle un abrazo de bienvenida, incluso los niños de los primeros cursos a quienes apenas conocía. Luego volvieron a las mesas para continuar trabajando, porque aunque hacía solo tres días que habían reprendido las clases, tenían un montón de deberes por hacer.

- N... no teníais por qué... - Balbuceó.

- Claro que sí, tonta. - La cortó Lynx con una sonrisa. - Es un placer. Además, teníamos que celebrar tu recuperación, ¿no crees?

- Mmmsí... - Se llevó una mano a la mejilla para secar una lágrima furtiva. - Mira, ya habéis conseguido que me emocione...

- ¿A álguien le apetece picar algo? - Nicholas Klimn se sentó en el brazo de la butaca donde estaba Lynx y ofreció una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Siempre me pregunto cómo puede ser que nadie te pille cuando vas a robar comida a la cocina, Nicky, cariño.

- Secreto profesional, Lynx. - le contestó Klimn guiñando un ojo. - ¿Quieres? - Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza y por lo tanto dejó la bolsa sobre la mesilla. Entonces empezó a rebuscar por los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un cigarrillo.

- No irás a fumarte ESO ahora, ¿verdad?. - Exclamó Faith al instante frunciendo el entrecejo.

Nicholas la miró, contrariado. - ¿Por qué no? 

- ¡Por Diane, idiota! ¿Acaso crees que es bueno para su salud estar respirando el humo apestoso de esas cosas?

- No, pero si por mí ya puede... - Intentó decir la aludida.

- ¿¡¡No me has oído o qué!!? ¡¡Apaga eso en seguida!!

- ¿¡¡Y por qué no levantas tu gordo culo hasta aquí y apagas el cigarrillo tú misma, si tanto te molesta, eh, McCarver!!? - Gritó Nicholas fuera de sí.

Faith se levantó del sofá, roja de ira. - Mira quién fue a hablar, _Nicky el ballenato_. - Dijo entre dientes. - _¡Nicky el ballenato! _¿Recuerdas?

- Vete a la mierda.

- Después de tí, _ballenato. _- contestó Faith antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la puerta oculta que llevaba hacia el taller y desaparecer por la estrecha escalera de madera.

Nicholas la siguió con la mirada. Pálido y con expresión abatida se fue de la torre Ravenclaw dando un portazo. Aún sentadas ante el fuego; Diane y Lynx intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa antes de levantarse e ir cada una tras su amigo.

*************************************

No había ni rastro de Nicholas en los pasillos. Lynx suspiró; estaba prohibido salir de la sala común después de las nueve de la noche, si la pillaba Filch estaría limpiando la sala de los trofeos hasta graduarse. De repente se llevó la mano a la cabeza. - ¡Claro! Seguro que está ahí... - Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras y entró en la sala reconvertida en teatro; su amigo estaba allí, en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo, fumando y 

jugueteando distraídamente con un pequeño objeto brillante. Ni siquiera miró a Lynx cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

- Nicky, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Nada. - Dijo él con una mueca. - Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

- Sí, claro, por eso has venido aquí a esconderte, ¿no? 

- Quería estar un rato a solas. - Repuso él, huraño.

Lynx suspiró y entrelazó su mano con la de él. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas la razón por la cual desde que nos conocemos te metes con Faith y por qué después de hacerlo te quedas tan hecho polvo? Sé que hay algo que no me has contado.

- Te juro que no te oculto nada.

- Oh, vamos. Nicholas Alexander Klimn, eres como un libro abierto para mí. Quizá otro se tragaría tu cuento de "soy un tipo duro y sin sentimientos que no tiene ningún secreto para sus amigos", pero Lynx Darkwoolf, no.

Nicholas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. - Está bien. ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues vale, pero te advierto que no es ningún oscuro secreto, es una estupidez.

- Eso lo juzgaré yo misma.

Entonces el chico sacó el pequeño colgante con que estaba jugueteando antes y se lo tendió. Estaba hecho de plata, y en el centro había una piedra encastada que emitía una suave luz mientras franjas de colores se arremolinaban caprichosamente en su centro. Lynx observó la joya y miró a Nicholas con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. - Faith tiene uno igual...

- Es un pensadero, el de McCarver es gemelo a este.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Diane llegó al taller agotada tras subir las escaleras. Faith estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana, mientras en la radio mágica John Masdew, cantante de los Whiskyn's, entonaba una triste balada. Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Diane juraría que justo al entrar su amiga estaba secando una lágrima. En el centro de la habitación había un par de esculturas aún sin terminar que representaban un angel y un demonio, con las herramientas, cincel, maza y trépano desperdigadas alrededor.

- Siento que hayas tenido que ver un espectáculo tan lamentable ahí abajo, pero es que Klimn me pone de los nervios, sobretodo cuando habla de mi... y sabes, de mi peso...

Diane puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Otravez con eso? Faith, No estás gorda.

- Soy una vaca. - Dijo con un mohín disgustado.

- No, cariño, estas estupenda. 

- Siempre dices lo mismo. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo. - Ooooh, maldita sea.¿Por qué me afecta tanto ese idiota de Klimn? 

Diane se sentó a su lado. - Eso quería preguntarte... ¿Porqué le has llamado _"Nicky el ballenato"?_ Parece un mote de esos que ponen los niños. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Faith suspiró y le tendió el pensadero que siempre llevaba a modo de collar. - Tú misma; total, es una estupidez... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lynx fijó la mirada en las líneas que se arremolinaban en el pensadero y sintió como un torbellino tiraba de ella y caía envuelta en oscuridad.

Segundos después abrió los ojos; estaba en un páramo boscoso cercano a un pueblo de casitas bajas y apariencia tranquila. - ¿Qué...qué es este lugar?

- Roke-on-trent, mi pueblo. - Dijo Nicholas que acababa de aparecer a su lado. - Creo que tenía nueve años.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Shhht, mira, ahí estoy.

De un camino cercano empezaron a oirse gritos y ruido de pasos. De repente apareció corriendo por el camino un niño rollizo de cabello oscuro y rizado. Jadeaba y apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Que mono! Ahora no tienes esas mejillas tan redonditas y sonrojadas, Nicky.

- No, ni tampoco estaba gordo como un tonel. Me llamaban...

- _¡Nicky el ballenato! - _Media docena de niños aparecieron tras él repitiendo la misma cantinela. El que parecía el líder se acercó para propinarle una patada en el estómago, y el Nicholas-niño cayó al suelo, sollozando.

- Eso pasaba al menos una vez por semana.- Murmuró el Nicholas-adolescente. - A los demás niños del pueblo les gustaba perseguirme mientras me llamaban _ballenato. _Supongo que es el precio que hay que pagar por pertenecer a la família "rara" del pueblo.

-¿La tuya es la única família de magos en Roke-on-trent?

- Sí.- Repuso él con una sonrisa. - Pero al menos ahora no se ríen de mí.- Mira, ahí llega.

De repente una piedra certeramente lanzada golpeó al cabezilla de los niños en la mano. Lynx se giró hacia el otro lado del camino y vio a una niña que sentada en una bicicleta se 

agachaba para recoger otra piedra del camino. Tenía el pelo muy largo recogido en una cola de caballo y las piernas llenas de rasguños. Lynx supuso que una visión así debía intimidar bastante a unos niños, porque estos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr en dirección al pueblo mientras el Nicholas-niño seguía en el suelo, anonadado. 

Faith, porque era Faith, con siete años, el pelo largo y vestida de rosa (nunca vestía de rosa, siempre decía que odiaba ese color) montó otra vez en la bicicleta y se acercó al niño, que se acurrucó aún más, como si tuviera miedo de recibir otra paliza. 

- ¡Hola! - Dijo ella con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano. - Soy Faith McCarver. ¿Y yú? ¿Por qué te pegaban esos niños?

Nicky se levantó sorbiendo los mocos. Tartamudeaba un poco. - P...p...porque dicen que mi p...papá y m...mi mamá son raros y que est...ttoy gordo. - Se limpió apresuradamente la mano en los pantalones antes de ofrecérsela. - Me llamo N...Nicholas Klimn.

Ella rió. - A mí también me dicen esas cosas, pero les tiro piedras. - Entonces adoptó una expresión pícara. - Además, mis papás no son raros; son magos.

- ¡Los míos también! - Excalmó Nicky.

- ¿Tienes bicicleta?

-¿Qué?

- Que si tienes bicicleta, tonto, te invito a merendar. Mira, mi papá ha alquilado una casa en lo alto de la montaña. ¿Vienes o no?

El niño asintió y volvió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el pueblo.

- El inicio de una bella amistad. - Dijo Nicholas con sorna. 

- Ya veo... - Repuso Lynx. - ¿Sabes que eras un niño adorable, Nicky?

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida. - Ya me lo has dicho; con las mejillas sonrojadas, ¿verdad? ¿quieres ver un poquito más de mi tierna infancia?

-Faltaría más...

Entonces se sucedieron una serie de escenas, Faith pedaleando furiosamente por los caminos seguida por un Nicholas exhausto pero tenaz, ambos trepando por una cerca para robar las manzanas de una granja, merendando en la gran cocina de piedra de la casa que el padre de Faith había alquilado para poder dedicarse a la escultura con tranquilidad, pescando en el río... incluso un día robaron le robaron un cigarrillo al padre de Nicholas, pero nada más dar una calada lo arrojaron lejos, tosiendo violentamente.

- Ya veo, ¿ya desde tan pequeño tienes ese sucio vicio? - Comentó Lynx. - Pero aún no entiendo por qué si erais tan amigos os acabásteis peleando.

- Ya te dije antes que era por una estupidez, mira:

Había una nueva escena; ambos estaban sentados sobre una roca. Nicholas lloraba.

- Vamos, Nicky, no te pongas así. ¡Seguro que nos veremos en Hogwarts! - Decía Faith mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda. - Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Edimburgo, ¿sabes? ¡Es una ciudad muy bonita! ¿Querrás venira visitarme algún día?

- No. - Contestó él con su forma característica de fruncir el ceño. - No pienso ir a esa estúpida ciudad. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo.

Permanecieron un rato así, en silencio, hasta que de repente Nicky sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón: eran dos pensaderos gemelos en forma de colgante. - Coge uno. - Dijo con la mirada fija en Faith.

- ¡N... no puedo! ¡Eran de tu abuela!

- Pero ahora son míos, y no quiero que te olvides de mí.

Con mano temblorosa, Faith tomó una de las joyas y sonrió. - ¡Uuaaaau! ¡Pues muchas gracias! Mira, yo también te he traído un regalo. - Rebuscó un poco en su mochila y le tendió una diminuta figurita de arcilla. - Somos tú y yo, lo hize ayer por la tar...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Nicholas le acababa de besar en los labios. 

Se levantó de un salto, terriblemente sonrojada. - ¡¡¡¿¿¿P...pero se puede saber qué haces????¡¡¡¡

El niño bajó la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. - No quiero que te vayas. - Y dicho esto arrojó la figura de arcilla, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

- ¡¡¡Eres un idiota, Nicholas Klimn!!! ¡¡¡Te odio!!! - Faith le dio una sonora bofetada antes de huir a toda prisa.

De repente todo se volvió negro y Lynx parpadeó; volvían a estar en la oscuridad del teatro. A su lado, Nicholas se llevó una mano a la mejilla, como si aún le doliera aquella aquella bofetada. - No nos volvimos a ver hasta dos años después, en Hogwarts. - Dijo con voz queda . - Yo había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, pero igualmente me reconoció... y seguía odiándome. Por una tontería, sí, pero no me soporta, ni yo a ella tampoco.

- Eso no es cierto, idiota. Aún te gusta.

Nicholas miró a Lynx y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me guste una chica gritona, con mal genio y que me odia?

- Con negar lo evidente no ganas nada, Nicky. - La chica le dedicó una de sus sonrisas felinas 

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? 

Lynx notó la respiración del joven cada vez más cerca, su suave olor a colónia, sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella, cada vez más cerca. Por un momento cerró los ojos, esperando sus labios, porque sabía que la besaría aunque solo fuera para fingir que no estaba colado por otra, y por esta misma razón apartó el rostro el el último momento, justo cuando ya podía notar el calor que desprendía su piel.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó él con un susurro. 

"Hubiera dejado que me besaras, Nicky, si en tu mirada viera la mitad de la adoración con que mirabas a Faith, la misma con que la miras ahora, aunque no te des cuenta" pensó Lynx. Pero en vez de eso alargó una mano para despeinarle - Porque no eres mi tipo, bobo. Siempre te digo que deberías afeitarte las patillas y dejar de fumar.

- ¡Jamás! - Exclamó él con una sonrisa. - ¡Ysi no quieres arrepentirte de tus palabras ahora mismo, más te vale echar a correr hacia la sala común o empezaré a hacerte cosquillas! (_N/A: Se nota que Nicholas quiere cambiar de tema, no?) _

Al instante se levantaron de las butacas de terciopelo rojo y entre risas ahogadas se dirigieron hacia la torre Ravenclaw.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

En el taller, Diane le devolvió el pensadero a Faith.

- Así, ¿es por eso que te cae tan mal?

- Eso solo es el inicio. - Repuso la escocesa con un bufido. - Nada cambia que sea un cretino.

- Pues yo no creo que sea tan malo. - Añadio Diane, bostezando. - Eeeeh... me muero de sueño... ¿Vamos a dormir?

Faith miró tentada hacia las esculturas a medio hacer, pero asintió; ya no estaba tan enfadada pero le dolía la cabeza, por lo que un buen descanso le iría de maravilla. 

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras hasta la sala común, que a esas horas ya estaba desierta, y se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios. De repente se abrió la puerta de entrada y aparecireon Nicholas y Lynx, riendo a carcajadas.

- Has... ¿has visto la cara de Filch? - Decía en mientras se sujetaba el abdómen por la risa. - ¡Por... por un momento creía que nos pillaba! - Al darse cuenta de que Diane y Faith estaban al pie de las escaleras calló abruptamente y le dedicó a McCarver una mirada llena de rencor. - Nos vemos mañana. - Murmuró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y desaparecía 

hacia su cuarto.

Las chicas se miraron un momento, y en silencio se fueron a dormir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aquella mañana, Diane se despertó feliz. Las otras aún dormían a pierna suelta, por lo que sin hacer ruído alargó su pálida mano y tomó la caja de música con suma delicadeza, repasando con los dedos las incrustaciones en plata de la madera. Suspiró, deseando que empezaran las clases para verle.

Pero Lupin no apareció durante el desayuno, ni tampoco a la comida, ni a cenar, y la chica empezó a impacientarse. No había luna llena hasta dos semanas después, así que...¿Por qué no había venido? ¿estaría enfermo? Quiso ir a la enfermería, pero no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, así que en vez de eso se quedó toda la tarde en la sala común, intentando estudiar, porque aquél año tenían los exámenes, los NEWTs que decidirían su futuro profesional. Sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en los libros, por lo que al final subió al taller, donde Faith, lejos de preocuparse por algo tan nímio como los exámenes, pasaba las horas esculpiendo la escenografía para la obra de teatro.

Al día siguiente Remus tampoco apareció a la hora del desayuno, pero Diane no desesperó, porque aquella tarde tenían Defensa contra las artes oscuras. 

Las clases de la mañana pasaron lentamente, y la chica se iba inquietando a medida que pasaban las horas. Pero al fin llegó el momento, aunque ahora, además de inquieta, Diane estaba asustada, aunque no sabía por qué.

Como siempre, llegó puntual como un reloj y se sentó en su pupitre favorito, junto a la ventana. A medida que iban entrando los demás alumnos se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, le dolía la cabeza. De repente escuchó unos pasos familars acercándose por el pasillo, y Lupin entró en el aula.

-Ah... buenas tardes. - Dijo mientras se sentaba, como siempre hacía, en una de las esquinas de su mesa. Diane se dió cuenta en seguida de que estaba pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. También le temblaba la voz, tanto que incluso muchos alumnos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero lo que más preocupó a Diane es que, durante toda la clase tuvo la sensación de que Remus evitaba fijar sus ojos en ella, y en ningún momento se dirigió a ella para preguntarle, talmente como si la chica no estuviera en el aula.

Cada vez más desesperada Diane aguardó a que terminara la clase, quizá entonces podría hablar con él, cercionarse de que no la ignoraba a propósito, aclarar las cosas, pero sin embargo, al sonar la campana, el profesor no se quedó un rato en clase para resolver dudas como solía, sino que abandonó el aula el primero, como si huyera. Harta de esperar, la chica se levantó a toda prisa y le siguió por el pasillo. - ¡¡Profesor Lupin!! ¡¡Profesor Lupin, un momento, por favor!! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba convencida de que él la había oído, pero no se giró, sino que aceleró el paso hasta perderse por una esquina. Con el corazón atenazado por la angustia, Diane se apoyó en la pared. No eran imaginaciones suyas; Remus la estaba evitando. 

Aquella noche, en la sala común, seguía pensando en lo mismo cuando Klimn apareció por la puerta con una bolsa de patatas en la mano y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Quieres? Acabo de tomarlas prestadas dela cocina.

Diane negó con la cabeza, lo último que le apetecía hacer ahora era comer.

- Tú misma... - Murmuró el chico. - Oooh, ¿sabes a quién me he encontrado pidiendo un bocadillo a los elfos domésticos? Pues al profesor Lupin... claro, como hace días que no le vemos por el comedor... Seguro que lo hace para no encontrarse a alguien en el Gran salón, a Snape, supongo... 

De repente se dió cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, porque Diane acababa de marcharse corriendo por las escaleras. Nicholas se encogió de hombros y tomó una patata, realmente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Los meses siguientes fueron, en pocas palabras, extraños. Parecía que en la torre Ravenclaw todo el mundo estaba ocupado; los más estudiosos de quinto y séptimo preparando los exámenes (¡cuando aún faltaban seis meses!), los del club de arte dramático se reunían casi cada día para ensayar su obra, que tenían previsto estrenar justo antes de las vacaciones de primavera, e iban por los pasillos de Hogwarts vestidos de época y cargando cajas con atrezzo. Incluso Faith pasaba horas encerrada en en el taller acabando la escenografía, y entre eso y que Lupin seguía evitándola a propósito, Diane se sentía cada día más sola.

La semana antes de las vacaciones de primavera estaba prevista una salida a Hogsmeade, y 

aquella mañana alumnos y profesores se prepararon a conciencia para ir al pueblo.

- Lupin, ¿viene con nosotros a "las tres escobas"? - Le preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

Remus negó con la cabeza. - Muchas gracias, pero creo que iré a pasear por el pueblo, si no les importa.

McGonnagall y Sprout se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y se marcharon hacia el pub mientras Remus andaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Incluso se había negado a ir al pueblo con Sirius; se había distanciado de sus alumnos, compañeros e incluso de su mejor amigo, vivía aislado, comiendo a solas en su dormitorio, apareciendo solamente para impartir las clases, escondiéndose. Escondiéndose de ella. De repente se giró hacia el final de la calle, y su rostro quedó lívido, el corazón latiéndole violentamente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Vamos, Diane, anímate un poco. - Le decía Faith. - ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? Es... para compensarte que no haya estado mucho por tí estos ultimos días.

- No, gracias. Sólo estoy... - Se detuvo abruptamente. Allí, al otro lado dela calle, Remus se acercaba con pasos vacilantes.En un principio sintió un escalofrío al creer que la miraba a ella, pero no, la vista de Remus estaba fija en una mujer alta y rubia que iba de la mano con dos 

niños pequeños. Al instante, Dianela reconoció; era la mujer de la foto, Helen, la misma con quien la confundió Lupin la noche que la besó. Diane vio con tristeza como Remus se acercaba a la mujer e intercambiaba unas pocas palabras amargas con ella antes de girarse y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas volvera toda prisa hacia Hogwarts.

__

Fin del cap. 9


	10. In Hortum

.

Bueeeeeeeeno... este cap. es muy cortito, lo sé y lo siento. Ah, y se que he tardado mucho en subirlo, awwwwwwwwwww, no hay forma de expiar mis pecados, sólo espero que lo disfrutéis.

Aps, los revis:

**Alpha**: Concido contigo al decir que Helen es una... (censurado) y que Remsie estaría es ADORABLE! Gracias por tu revi! (uooo, el primero!)

**Ahuit**l: Sííii! Pobrecito Remsie, pero te prometo que no va a sufrir más!

**Nimph**: Buen, han passat mesos... pozi, pq no era plan de qe tot passés en dues setmanes, no? Vaja, m'interessava que passés una mica de temps. Aps, i no odiis la pobra Faith, que no en té tota la culpa! Per cert, mil gràcies pel súper betat que has fet d'aqest cap! He intentat afegir algunes cosetes, pro encara estic de mala llet per lo de les meves excavacions fallides i estic segura de que si tocava massa el cap l'acabaria desgraciant. Un petonàs, wapissima! 

**Lynx-Luna**: Weo, ya estan aki los comentarios :P que por cierto... PEACHO REVI! Wow! Larguisimoooo! Y omentando todas las escenas!!! Eres un tesoro!!! MUACS!!!!!! No odies a Faith, pobrecilla, si en el fondo es buena, ya verás... A la zorra de Helen ya te doy permiso para odiarla, ala, que se lo merece! Wei, un besazoooo! Wappa, nos vemos eh? 

**Rosemary Black** : Me alegro de que te guste ^___^ Gracias por el revi, un beso :***

**Cintia**: Yo también adoro a Nicky, pero él está enamorado de mi! Aps, no, no, ups, se me ha escapado... esta enamorado de Faith... ! Gracias por el revi! Nos vemos en el msn, ok? 

**Deimos:** :****************************************************************

************************************* GRACIAS! 

**Kmila:** Weeeno... he tardado mucho en subir el fic, lo siento! ;__; Gracias por el revi, espero que disfrutes el próximo cap... un beso.

****

Magical: ............redoble de tambores...bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrCHAS!!! Aquí está! La fabulosa autora del revi nº 100!!!!!!!!! (Rakshah le tira confetti y caramelos) Jejejejejejejejejejejje. Siento decepcionarte al no hacer que Helen sea la adre de Diane... pero sería verdaderamente mórbido, sí! Remsie ya tiene suficientes penas, pobrecillo... Un besazooooooo!! Muacs!!!!!!

****

Angelina: Weeno... siento haber tardado tanto en escribir... soy na persona muy ruín... en fin, que disfrutes el cap, un beso :********

**Nistrale**: Weno, en este cap sale bastante mas Remus, eh? ^____^ Besos y gracias por el revi! 

**Rinoa**: Nenaaaa! Q no tinc el teu revi a la pàgina!!!! Pro se que me'l vas enviar, així que et cuntestu i t'ho agraeixo igual, ok? Pro no recordo lo que hi posava!! ;____; encara que sé que era... llarguissim! Wow, enorme!!!! Demà al matí t'escriuré un mailitu, wapissima, qe són les 2 de la matinada i tinc suneta. Apa, un ptnasssss!!!!

****

CAP 10: IN HORTUM (en los jardines)

Aunque ya estaban en primavera, Diane temblaba de frío mientras andaba apresuradamente hacia Hogwarts siguiendo a Remus, que ahora ya no era más que una pequeña silueta oscura en el horizonte. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, quitarse esa angustia del corazón. ¿Por qué la evitaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Jadeaba pero sin embargo se obligó a seguir aunque le fallaran las piernas porque estaba asustada, sí, asustada de que esa mujer hubiera roto el corazón de Remus otra vez. Por entre las brumas vio cada vez más nítida la figura del hombre, que se había adentrado en los jardines. 

Lupin paseó sin rumbo por entre los setos, sintiendo el crujir de las piedras bajo sus pies. Agotado, se sentó en uno de los bancos y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, con las manos en el rostro. 

__

* Ya has oído lo que te ha dicho Helen, Remus. Ya no te quiere, se ha olvidado de ti y ha rehecho su vida... con otro.* 

Él se pasó los dedos por los ojos y por las ásperas mejillas. Suspiró, y empezó a reír mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Así seguía, entre risas y llantos, cuando Diane lo encontró y se sentó en silencio a su lado .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

En Hogsmeade, Faith miraba perpleja al camino por donde había desaparecido su amiga. - Oh, maldita sea. - Murmuró para si misma. No sabía qué hacer y miró confusa a su alrededor; había varios grupos de alumnos paseando por el pueblo, entre ellos Lynx y Nicholas Klimn. Con un poco de suerte no la había visto. Frunció el ceño cuando por un momento recordó su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando en el tren se encontró con el chico. Apenas le había reconocido, estaba tan cambiado... había crecido mucho en dos años, y también había adelgazado; parecía otro, y además lucía en el rostro una expresión burlona que no le gustaba nada. El Nicholas que ella conocía no era así. Sin embargo, desde el día que se pelearon, ella se había sentido culpable por haberle dicho que le odiaba, por lo que respirando hondo se acercó a él para pedirle disculpas; poco se pensaba que quien había sido su amigo inseparable la humillaría ante sus amigotes llamándola "niña tonta", "gordita" y negando categóricamente conocerla. A partir de entones sí lo odió. 

Faith le dedicó una mirada huraña mientras el chico estaba girado hacia un escaparate. Valiente idiota, no tenía ganas de pensar en él, por lo que se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspiró y se fue a "Las tres Escobas" a tomar un café bien cargado.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Nicky...

Ninguna respuesta.

- Nicky...

Nada.

- ¡¡Nicholas Alexander Klimn!! ¡¡¿¿Quieres hacer el jodido favor de prestarme un poco de atención??!! - Mosqueada, Lynx tiró bruscamente del abrigo del chico, quien al parecer estaba abstraído mirando hacia algún punto de la calle.

- Mmmmh... ¿qué decías?- Apartó la vista de "Las Tres Escobas" y esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, con hoyuelos y todo. Lynx se ruborizó involuntariamente.

- Decía, Nicky, que llevas todo el día ignorándome. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu linda cabecita esta mañana? 

Él, que iba vestido al modo muggle con pantalones tejanos, jersey de lana gris de cuello alto y abrigo negro, sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y pateó el suelo, inquieto. - Nada... es que estoy nervioso por el estreno de la obra. Ya sabes, es mañana y todo eso... - Encendió un cigarrillo distraídamente mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el pub.

- Si, ya... mira, Nicky, cariño, cuando estés un poco más centrado me avisas, ¿eh? Además, sabes perfectamente que ya está todo listo, y Faith me ha comunicado esta mañana que ya tiene nuestra escenograf... pero... ¡¿me escuchas o qué?! - Notablemente cabreada, Lynx le dio un empujón y se marchó refunfuñando hacia Honeyduke's. 

Nicholas ni siquiera se inmutó; respirando hondo, con el pitillo en la comisura de los labios y las manos en los bolsillos empezó a andar hacia el pub.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? 

- ... Mmmmh... profesor Lupin... ¿se encuentra bien?

Habló casi en un susurro; le temblaba la voz. 

Él se movió un poco y paró de reír. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y fijó sus dorados ojos en ella. Casi con temor le acarició la mejilla. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien, y todo gracias a ti.

La chica cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de sus manos. Le había hablado con una sonrisa sin rastro de tristeza en sus labios... parecía haberse liberado de un gran peso. No se atrevía a pensar que ella había hecho posible aquél cambio.

- Helen...

Otra vez, otra vez no, por favor... Diane se apartó bruscamente, pero Remus continuó hablando a pesar de todo. - Me he encontrado con ella en Hogsmeade, Diane. Ella y yo... bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero quisiera que me dejaras contártela. - Tomó la mano fría de ella entre las suyas. - Por favor... es importante.

Moon suspiró mientras asentía lentamente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Mmmmmmh... capuccino...

Faith tomó un sorbo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos. El pub de Madame Rosmerta estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por un pequeño grupo de profesores y algunos habitantes del pueblo. Se estaba tan tranquilo y bien...

El sonido de una campanilla anunció que había entrado un nuevo cliente en "Las Tres Escobas", pero Faith, de espaldas a la puerta lo ignoró, concentrándose en su café y en lo bien que se sentía aquella mañana. Sólo le preocupaba el hecho que Diane hubiera seguido a Lupin en su huida. Pero seguro que su amiga se las arreglaría. Desde luego, McCarver no tenía intención alguna de meterse en sus asuntos.

- Un capuccino y un croissant, por favor. - Dijo una voz a su espalda, en la barra.

- Mmmmh... croissant... qué hambre... - Murmuró para sí misma. Un momento, esa voz... la expresión de felicidad en su rostro se ensombreció de repente, mientras con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas en los labios, Nicholas se sentó en su mesa cargado con su café y su pasta.

- Largo de aquí. - Le espetó ella lanzándole una mirada furibunda. - No te acerques.

Él agrandó su sonrisa mientras abría a la vez dos sobrecitos de azúcar y los echaba en el capuccino. Empezó a removerlo con la cuchara en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj; siempre lo hacía así, con elegancia. - Descuida, no lo haré. De esta manera, si intentas ponerme otra taza de café hirviendo por sombrero, estaré lo bastante lejos como para esquivarlo. La última vez tardé una eternidad en limpiarme el pelo. - Y se colocó bien el flequillo rizado.

- Así aprenderás a mantener las distancias, Klimn. Y por cierto, ¿no había mesas vacías, que has tenido que sentarte aquí para molestar? - "Hay que ver lo bien que le queda ese jersey" pensó involntariamente.

Él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dio un mordisco al croissant. - No he venido para molestar, McCarver. He venido a hablar. ¿Quieres un cacho? - Y le ofreció la pasta. 

Faith le miró, perpleja. - No, gracias. - ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias? ¿Qué demonios...? - A ver, acabemos esto de una vez, Klimn. ¿Qué quieres? Ah, y deja de hacerme la pelota; me estás asustando. 

- ¿Segura? Ni siquiera un cuerno? Creo que te acaban de sonar las tripas. - La chica bufó agresivamente y Nicholas, encogiéndose de hombros, hizo desaparecer el croissant en dos bocados y encendió un cigarrillo. - En realidad, quería saber si ya están listas las esculturas para la obra. Recuerda que estrenamos mañana, y a los chicos y a mí nos gustaría hacer un ensayo general con vestuario, atrezzo y escenografía.

Faith enarcó una ceja. ¿Atrezzo? ¿Qué demonios era eso? - Ya se lo he dicho a Lynx esta mañana; las esculturas están terminadas y podemos bajarlas al teatro en cuanto os vaya bien. ¿No te lo ha contado? 

- ...Mmmno... - "¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!", pensó. El chico confió en sus dotes como actor y puso su expresión más inocente. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer, ahora? Me gustaría verlas y colocarlas en su sitio, si es posible. 

Le miró con suspicacia. ¿A qué venía tanta amabilidad? Ese no era su estilo habitual; normalmente Nicholas estaba irritante y borde con ella. Es más; sus actitudes con el otro eran, tradicionalmente, hostiles, y ese repentino cambio la había dejado bastante desorientada. Tuvo la tentación de echarle otro capuccino por encima, aunque no estaba segura de por qué, por lo que al final se limitó a asentir brevemente. - Vamos.

Klimn apuró de un trago su taza de café y se acercó a la barra justo en el momento en que Faith iba a pagar. - Tsssk, invito yo. - Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo mientras depositaba un montón de sickles en la superficie de madera pulida. 

Salieron del pub en silencio, caminando uno junto al otro. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alumnos de Hogwarts que los miraban con cara de sorpresa; la enemistad entre Faith McCarver y Nicholas Klimn era harto conocida por todos, y era tan inusual verlos juntos voluntariamente como que llovieran cervezas de mantequilla. 

A medida que se iban acercando al castillo, el cielo se nubló y empezó a soplar una brisa helada. Faith notó que le castañeteaban los dientes, así que apretó el paso sin mediar palabra sin ni siquiera sospechar que Nicholas se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía frío y estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de prestarle su abrigo _(N/A ¿No es adorable?)_. 

Subieron a la torre Ravenclaw desierta excepto por los alumnos de primero y segundo, que volvieron a repetir las miradas suspicaces y entraron a través del armario de la sala común hasta el taller donde el aire, como siempre, olía a polvo y arcilla, y la luz filtrada a través de las nubes y los ventanales creaba una atmósfera pesada y tranquila. En el centro de la habitación había una docena de figuras tapadas con gruesas telas. Faith se acercó y con un movimiento de varita dejó las esculturas al descubierto. Representaban bestias mitológicas de mármol blanco para la decoración de una casa señorial del siglo XVIII, y la chica estaba notablemente orgullosa de ellas. - ¿Y bien? - Preguntó cruzando los brazos un poco recelosa.

Él pasó los dedos por encima de la piedra, boquiabierto. De repente el centauro de mármol se encabritó. - Wow, son estupendas. Será la primera vez que no tenemos una escenografía hecha de cartón y hechizos. Voy a bajarlas ahora mismo. - Sacó su varita del bolsillo y murmuró_ "reducto"._ Al instante las esculturas se redujeron lo suficiente como para caber en una caja, bien embaladas, y Nicholas, tomándolas con sumo cuidado, salió del taller con una sonrisa en los labios y murmurando un casi inaudible "gracias".

Cuando al fin Faith se quedó a solas, fue a sentarse en la repisa de uno de los ventanales y se pasó una mano por el pelo, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, y suspiró. De repente un pensamiento inquietante le vino a la cabeza; por primera vez en... ¿cuántos, ocho años? No se había peleado con Nicholas Klimn. 

Para distraerse un poco, volvió la vista hacia la ventana, que daba al jardín, y sonrió al ver a dos figuras sentadas en un banco muy, muy juntas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Remus carraspeó. - No sé por dónde empezar... siempre me ha sido muy difícil hablar de Helen, hasta ahora. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts; ella iba un curso por debajo del mío y bueno... supongo que nos enamoramos, lo típico; chico conoce a chica, chica rompe el corazón de chico... 

Bueno, tampoco fue tan repentino, sabes? Estuvimos saliendo más de cuatro años, y para mí era la relación perfecta; creía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, aunque siempre supe que la quería más yo que ella a mí, pero no me importaba, sólo esperaba encontrar un buen trabajo al salir de Hogwarts para poder casarme con ella, pero las cosas se torcieron porque le oculté lo de... ya sabes, mi enfermedad.

El caso es que yo ya había terminado la escuela y la echaba de menos, así que entré a escondidas en Hogwarts y nos reunimos en el pasillo. Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que algo andaba mal; se apartó de mí, como si estuviera asustada. Le pregunté qué ocurría; le supliqué que me mirara a los ojos. Ella se limitó a darme la espalda, diciendo que había oído rumores sobre mi. Quiso saber si era cierto que yo era un hombre lobo. No pude negarle la verdad y todos mis sueños se truncaron cuando allí mismo me dejó, llamándome monstruo y desapareciendo de mi vida para siempre.

Remus hizo una pausa; de repente se dio cuenta de que Diane había tomado sus manos entre las suyas. 

– No pude superar lo de Helen; en realidad aún guardo nuestras fotos y recuerdos. Supongo que me habría sido más fácil si en los años siguientes tres de mis mejores amigos no hubieran muerto y el cuarto no hubiera sido encerrado en Azkaban por su asesinato.

Pero hoy... hoy la he vuelto a ver después de tantos años y no lo he podido evitar, tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, porque ella nunca quiso saber nada más de mí después de cortar. Hoy no ha sido una excepción: cuando me ha visto ha dicho que me alejara de ella y de sus hijos, porque se ha casado, ¿sabes? Con alguien "normal". Otra vez creía que me había roto el corazón y huí hacia la escuela, pero entonces, por fin me di cuenta de algo...

Remus miró intensamente a Diane, tanto que la chica se sonrojó, sobretodo cuando él se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar uno de sus bucles dorados. 

- Hoy me he dado cuenta. - Continuó él en un susurro. - de que ya no estoy enamorado de Helen... gracias a ti.

Diane sintió un violento escalofrío cuando Lupin la abrazó fuertemente, como si él también temiera estar solo. - Pero no puede ser. Eres muy joven... y mi alumna. - Se separó de ella y parpadeó, confuso. - Dios mío, ni siquiera sé si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, perdona, por favor... ya no sé ni lo que ha... 

Calló abruptamente cuando Diane posó su fina mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió. - Sólo faltan unos meses para terminar el curso, Remus, y te esperaré hasta entonces, si quieres. Creo que te he esperado toda la vida.

Lupin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para besar la parte interna de su mano en señal de silenciosa aceptación. De repente se alzó un fuerte viento helado que les obligó a acurrucarse el uno junto al otro por unos segundos, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo vieron como el aire se había llenado de diminutos copos de nieve.

__

Fin del cap 10

.


	11. Scenae

__

Mweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno... ¡ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización (así, calculando a ojo, unos dos meses y medio) y como el resto de veces no tengo excusa, así que solo diré que disfrutéis leyendo el cap tanto como yo escribiéndolo. 

Ahora, los revis ^^

**Lynx-Luna**: Siempre la primera, eres un soleteeeeeeee!!! Muacs!! En este cap. aún no has encontrado a tu hombre ideal, esto te lo reservo para el epílogo :P Creo (espero) que te va a gustar, porque gracias a ti pasa algo muuuuuuuu impotante!!! Lee y verás, verás...

****

Momo-Cicerone: Muy buena intuición con eso del padre de Diane... :P Momo por lo del libro "Momo"? Supongo que sí ^^ ooooh, es uno de mis libros favoritos! Gracias por el revi ^^.

****

Cintia: Hoooola!!! Jajaja, espero que te guste!!! Nos vmos por el msn!!

****

Kmila: Woo, creo que Helen es el personaje más odiado de todo el fic :P No se si te acordarás ya de este fic :P siento muchisomo haber tardado tanto, soy un desastre. Espero que disfrutes del cap ^^.

**Nimph**: Tatatachaaaaaaan!!!!!!!! Sorpresa!!!!!!! (quina frase més incoherent, no?)

****

May Potter: Conocéis a alguien que se parezca a Nicholas?? Qué SUERTE!!! Yo no ;___; (pues ala, a disfrutarlo, que chicos como este son un regalo para la vista) En este cap Remsie esta menos triste y deprimido (y más sexy) así que espero que te gusteeeee ^^ Un beso.

****

Gwen de Merilon: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! :* :*!! Celebro que t'agradi el Remus (ai quina una que et tenim preparadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jejejejejejejejejeje) Oi que es maco?Aaaaaix, jo tmb n'estic enamorada, xi, xi, i estic segura de que tenim un Remus en algun lloc, esperant-nos! Només cal paciència i saber buscaaaaaar!!!! Un ptunàs wapissima! Muacs! Muacs! 

**Polgara**: Mweeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Nicholas es mío!!! Pero te lo presto los fines de semana ;P . Muchas gracias por leer y por el revi ^^ un beso :*

****

Alpha: En este cap hay besos para rato :P así que espero que te guste mucho! ^^ Un beso para ti también!

**Miina:** Miiiiiiiiiinaaaa!!!!!!!! Miiiinetaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Hola amoreeeeeeeeee!!!! Acabem de parlar pro t'has caigut i tal. T'has fet mal, pubreta meva?????? :* Ja era hora de que pugés el cap ( el proxim no esperaré el teu revi tant de temps :P) Ah, i sí, sí, t'he de betar Sick Sad World, esta a la meva llista de Coses Imprescindibles Pendents per Fer i que No Fai Mai (això vindria a ser CIPFNFM) Ho faré, t'ho juro pel Remsie. Un ptunàs! Muacs!!!!!

**Anna Voig**: Holaaaaaaaaa ^^ Que taaal? Como siempre he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero espero que te guste^^ Muchisimas gracias por tu revi, me hace mucha ilusión recibir revis tuyos! Un besazo :******************

****

Churris: Wenooo, ya ves, eso de la velocidad no es lo mío, pero espero que disfrutes del cap ^^ un beso.

****

Deimos: Algún día acabaremos peleando por ver quien se queda con Remus, eh????? Es que, a ver, aceptémoslo, es el hombre perfecto! Sí! ^^ Un beso :***

****

: D : En realidad este es el penúltimo capítulo (cómo iba a dejar a Nicholas y a Faith desparejados!!?? ) ^^y además del último cap habrá un epílogo muy cortito y azucarado, así que espero que los disfrutes ^^ (espero no tardar tanto como con este cap...)

****

AngelinaB: Mweeeeeeeeeeeee, me alegra de que te guste ^^ yo, personalmente ADORO tanto a Remus y a Nicky... son mis hombres perfectos (lástima que no existan en la vida real, snifff...) Gracias por leer y un beso.

**Dama Nimrodel**: Woo!!! Veo que te gusta el señor de los Anillos!! A mí también :P Sabes, los primeros meses que utilicé internet, también llevaba Nimrodel de nick! Qué casualidad :P Gracias por leer ^^ :*

****

Lora Chang: Wolaaaaa!!!! Gracias por leer, eres un solete ^^ Un besazo!!!!!!!!

**Rems:** ^^ Holaaaaa!!! Gracias por leer y por el revi :P espero que te guste este cap, un beso ^^ :*

Yaaaaaaaaaa está, comentados!!!!!!! Un beso a todo el mundo (por lo que parece, en este fic repartimos muchos besos, eh?)

****

CAP 11: SCENAE

- Bueno, chicos, quedan cinco minutos para empezar, el patio de butacas está lleno. Esta noche es LA NOCHE; llevamos cinco meses ensayando para esto, cinco meses en que nos hemos esforzado al máximo, y por eso tenemos que darlo todo, así que ahora vamos a salir al escenario para deslumbrar a toda esa gente que ha venido a ver la magia del teatro. 

A su alrededor los actores se miraban los unos a los otros con cara de nerviosismo mientras intentaban evitar tocarse la cara; eso estropearía el maquillaje.

Nicholas estaba sentado con los demás miembros del club de arte dramático en la parte trasera del escenario, entre pedazos de decorado y trastos polvorientos. Intentando transmitir seguridad, el chico sonrió antes de continuar. - Pero antes de todo, cuando estéis ahí arriba y el público os aplauda, porque os aplaudirá, porque sois muy buenos, no os quepa duda, recordad que al fin y al cabo, la gloria es efímera y lo que importa es pasarlo bien, así que, chicos, _alea iacta est. _¡A disfrutar! - Se levantó de un salto, colocándose el sombrero con gesto coqueto y cerró un momento los ojos antes de empezar.

A una señal suya, Colin Creevey, el técnico de luces, apagó los focos de sala, y mientas los murmullos del público se silenciaban entró por el lateral izquierdo del escenario. Suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras tomaba consciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba; el suelo de madera que crujía suavemente bajo sus pies, el calor asfixiante de los focos, los haces de luz que atravesaban el aire polvoriento, el patio de butacas sumido en la penumbra y esa maravillosa sensación que le invadía el cuerpo. 

* * * * *

__

Jack: Estoy enamorado de Gwendolen. He venido expresamente a Londres para casarme con ella. - Josh estaba nervioso, era su primera obra de teatro, pero interpretaba su papel a la perfección; habían hecho un gran trabajo.

__

Algernon: Creía que habías venido para divertirte. A eso lo llamo yo negocios. - Nicholas estaba orgulloso de sus actores; confiaba en ellos.

Jack: ¡Que prosaico eres!

Algernon: Realmente, no veo que el hecho de declararse sea algo romántico. Lo que es romántico, y de verdad, es enamorarse. Pero una declaración formal no lo es ni pizca, de romántica.¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te expones a que digan que sí. Y creo que casi siempre sucede así mismo. Entonces se pierde todo el interés.

La esencia del romanticismo es la incertidumbre. Si alguna vez llegara a casarme puedes estar seguro de que intentaré olvidarlo.

* * * *

- ¡Vamos, Faith, date prisa o no encontraremos sitio y tendremos que ver la obra de pie!

- Sí, sí... - La chica seguía casi sin a liento a Diane por uno de los pasillos - Reduce un poco, que no todas tenemos las piernas tan largas. De todas formas, no entiendo por qué tengo que ir a ver a Klimn luciéndose encima del escenario. 

- Porque también lucirán tus esculturas, boba, y además, también actúan Lynx, Rinoa y Josh, y prometimos ir a animarles. - Diane sonrió con inocencia mientras reducía el paso ligeramente. - Sabes, me he dado cuenta que últimamente mencionas mucho a Nicholas. Me pregunto por qué será... 

- Porque es un cretino. Ya sé que me repito, pero es verdad. 

- Pues a mí me cae bien. 

- Pues no tienes criterio. Yo, por mi parte, no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Diane esbozó una mueca escéptica. - Permíteme que lo dude. - Se detuvieron abruptamente. - Uops, ya hemos llegado... tarde.

Con sumo cuidado abrieron las puertas de la sala, sólo lo justo para deslizarse sigilosamente por entre el patio de butacas, completamente a oscuras y buscando un lugar donde sentarse. 

De repente Faith le dio un codazo a su amiga. - Mira, me parece que a ti te han guardado un sitio. - Diane sintió un escalofrío; Lupin estaba en la tercera fila, mirándola fijamente. Ella se acercó sin darse cuenta de que Faith no la seguía, y se sentó en silencio, mientras él, en señal de bienvenida, le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

* * * * *

__

Jack: (...) Quiero decir, es necesario que nos casemos enseguida: no tenemos tiempo que perder. - Esta era la escena favorita de Josh. 

__

Gwendolen: ¿Que nos casemos, Mr Worthing? - Esta era una de las escenas favorita de Rinoa, sobretodo porque era suya... y de Josh**. **La que le gustaba más era la del beso, claro está.

__

Jack: (extrañado) Claro... ¡naturalmente! Usted sabe que lo amo y bien me ha parecido entrever que yo no le era a usted del todo indiferente.

Gwendolen: Yo le adoro. Pero usted aún no me habéis pedido relaciones: no hemos hablado para nada de la boda, ni siquiera hemos empezado el tema.

Jack: Bien, entonces: ¿puedo declararme, ahora?

Gwendolen: Creo que es una ocasión magnífica. Y para ahorrarle cualquier desilusión posible le adelanto con toda franqueza que estoy decidida a darle el sí.

Jack: ¡Oh, Gwendolen! 

Gwendolen: Sí, Mr Worthing, ¿qué tiene que decirme?

Jack: Usted ya sabe lo que tengo que decirle.

Gwendolen: Sí, pero no lo dice. 

Jack: Gwendolen, **¿** Acepta casarse conmigo? 

Gwendolen: Pues claro, que lo acepto, querido. Bastante ha tardado en decidirse! Creo que tiene bien poca experiencia, en eso de declararse.

* * * * *

Se abrieron las luces, y los actores salieron a saludar, uno por uno, dedicando una reverencia al público, y después en grupo, sonrientes, exhaustos, felices. Faith también sonreía, aplaudiendo con fuerza durante un largo rato hasta que la gente empezó a levantarse y a abandonar la sala. Sin embargo, ella se dirigió a los camerinos. Bueno, camerinos es una forma muy generosa de calificar un par de habitaciones cochambrosas habilitadas bajo el escenario. No esperó a Diane, porque de reojo vio como se deslizaba sigilosamente hacia el exterior seguida a una distancia prudencial por Lupin, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que le hacía parecer veinte años más joven. Sonrió para sus adentros; Diane aún no le había contado nada de lo ocurrido en el jardín, pero no hacía falta, se podía leer la felicidad en su rostro. Y además lo había visto todo desde la ventana, claro. 

A medida que se acercaba al escenario oía más claramente los gritos que provenían de los camerinos. Bajó por unas angostas escaleras evitando tocar las telarañas que colgaban del techo. 

Lynx, Rinoa y algunas chicas más estaban ante un espejo, desmaquillándose mientras charlaban animadamente; estaban radiantes y se giraron al instante al ver su reflejo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaith cariño!!!!!!!!! - Lynx se abalanzó sobre ella . Olía a crema hidratante. - ¿Te ha gustado? Tus esculturas quedaban fantásticas en el escenario. ¡Hemos arrasado! - Dio unos saltitos de alegría.

Faith sonrió y miró a su alrededor. - La obra ha estado genial, chicas, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. 

Rinoa, que estaba ocupada quitándose las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo en un complicado moño meneó la cabeza. - Creevey se ha equivocado con las luces al principio del segundo acto. Como si fuera tan difícil entender las instrucciones del director: Foco 1 y luces ambientales amarillas, no azules, amarillas, Colin, amarillas. Por cierto, ¿no ha venido Diane contigo?

- Em... no, estaba ocupada. 

* * * * *

Riendo por lo bajo, Diane se movía por el pasillo, su mano firmemente entrelazada con la de Lupin. Subieron una escalera secundaria hasta el tercer piso y se detuvieron en un rincón oculto de las miradas indiscretas. La chica se apoyó en la pared, sonrojada, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Lupin le dio un breve beso en el cuello. 

- Lo siento. - Murmuró él. - No he podido evitar la tentación... oh...

- Yo tampoco. - Y le silenció con sus labios. 

* * * * *

- Bueno, ya estoy lista. - Murmuró Lynx mientras acababa de meter algo de ropa en su mochila. - Nos vamos? 

En los camerinos solo quedaban ella, Rinoa, Josh y Faith; el resto de actores se habían marchado hacia sus respectivas salas comunes unos minutos antes.

Subieron por las escaleras y atravesaron el escenario; allí seguían las magníficas esculturas de mármol, moviéndose de vez en cuando. De repente Josh se detuvo. - ¿No deberíamos esperar al jefe?

- ¿El jefe? - Preguntó Faith.

- Nicky. - Respondió Lynx con una sonrisa. - No le gusta nada que le llamen "jefe", en realidad, tampoco le gusta que le llame "Nicky". Solo Nicholas, pero lo hacemos para chincharle. No os preocupéis por él, es una manía que tiene; después de actuar desaparece del mapa durante más o menos una hora. Dice que le gusta pasar un rato a solas, reflexionando.

- Será excéntrico, el tío... - Murmuró la chica.

- Decías algo, Faith, cariño?

- Ah... no... ¿Qué, vamos, entonces?

* * * * *

- Remus. - Ella le besaba levemente los labios.

- Dime. -Él jugueteaba con sus bucles dorados.

- Que si nos pillan nos meteremos en un buen lío.

Lejos de apartarse de ella, él esbozó su sonrisa lobuna. - Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me metía en líos.

* * * * *

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lynx?

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Me he olvidado la bufanda en el camerino. - Acto seguido se giró hacia Faith, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

- Faaaaaaaaaaaaith...

- Ah, no, ni de coña, no pienso hacerlo.

- Aún no te he pedido nada, cariño, pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿te importaría ir a por ella?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Demasiado cansada para ir a buscarla tu misma?

- Como me conoces, Faith, cariño, estoy rendida. Y Rinoa y Josh también. - Se apresuró a añadir. - ¿Lo harás? 

- ¿Tengo alguna alternativa? - No sabía por qué, pero esto le olía a tranpa.

- Te esperamos aquí. - Sonrió mientras Faith se dirigía otra vez hacia el teatro con desgana.

Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido por un lado del pasillo, Rinoa Bourne miró a Lynx bastante desorientada. - ¿Tu bufanda? Juraría que te he visto meterla en la mochila. 

Ella se limitó a sonreír, eso sí, un poco tristemente.

* * * * *

- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me metía en líos...

Risas ahogadas.

Severus Snape se detuvo abruptamente y su mirada se ensombreció de repente. Subió unos cuantos peldaños más, la mano crispada alerededor de la barandilla de la escalera. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.

* * * * *

- Vale, ¿ahora dónde está la jodida bufanda?

Faith miró furiosa a su alrededor, allí no había nada. Nada de nada, sólo polvo y un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes vacío. Pateó el suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y abandonó los camerinos, subiendo penosamente por la angosta escalera de madera que daba a uno de los laterales del escenario.

__

¡Crack!

__

¡Ouch!

Había calculado mal las distancias y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el techo. Maldijo otra vez, y una leve risa llamó su atención. 

- Ah, eres tú. ¿No se suponía que te gustaba estar solo, después de actuar?

Nicholas estaba sentado en una de las mesas de atrezzo, en un rincón del escenario envuelto en sombras. Si no se hubiera reído, Faith ni siquiera habría reparado en él. Aún llevaba la ropa que había usado en la obra. Junto a él, sobre la mesa, había el sombrero de copa. - Estaba solo, hasta que has llegado tú. Te he visto entrar...

- Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir tus reflexiones con mi presencia, así que me voy. - O eso intentó, porque notó en seguida que Nicholas, que había bajado de un salto de la mesa, se había acercado a ella y le sujetaba el brazo.

- No tienes por qué irte. 

Faith se apartó bruscamente. - ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces?!

- Nada. - Respondió él, contrariado. - Sólo intentaba ser amable. No pensaba que eso te molestaría tanto. No quiero retenerte, si tanta prisa tienes. - Dio media vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, de espaldas a Faith. Del bolsillo de la casaca sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios para luego fruncir el ceño; no encontraba el mechero. Rebuscó un rato entre su ropa, bajo el sombrero... finalmente, con un bufido de frustración se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la mesa. Enarcó las cejas. - Pensaba que te habías ido. ¿Tienes fuego? Me he dejado la varita en el dormitorio.

Faith ignoró su pregunta y empezó a pasear lentamente por el escenario. El centauro de mármol se encabritó cuando ella pasó el dedo por una de las patas. - Lástima que sólo vayan a servir para una sola representación.

- Bueno, este es el triste destino del teatro amateur; meses de trabajo duro para una hora y media de gloria. - Suspiró teatralmente.

- No entiendo por qué lo hacéis, entonces. - Faith paseó un poco más, incómoda. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarse en su polvoriento y acogedor taller. - Eh... bueno, quiero decir, al menos las esculturas son algo tangible...

- Supongo que es porque estamos un poco locos. - Se levantó repentinamente de la mesa, quedándose de pie en el centro del escenario. Aprovechó entonces para buscar otra vez en sus bolsillos, y al no encontrar definitivamente el mechero colocó el cigarrillo tras su oreja. - O quizá estamos enamorados del arte. Aunque, personalmente... - Dio unos pasos hacia Faith, y se acercó a su oído. - Lo que a mí me gusta es esa sensación de felicidad que te llena en el sublime momento de entrar en la piel de otra persona, con su carácter, sus defectos, gustos y pasiones. Y como soy un poco vanidoso, también adoro que me aplaudan al final, claro está, cuando el corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, como ahora... - Sin avisar, tomó la mano de Faith y la colocó sobre su pecho. - Y te sientes terriblemente exhausto pero satisfecho... 

No siguió sonriendo después de que la chica lo apartara de un empujón. - ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan borde?

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan imbécil?

Nicholas pateó el suelo con rabia. - ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué te he hecho, ahora?! ¡¿Existir, quizá?!

- Vete a la mierda.

- ¡No, escucha! ¡Estoy harto de que me trates como si fuera tu peor enemigo! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

- ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres mi problema, Nicholas Klimn! - Faith, roja de ira, dio un paso amenazante hacia él. - ¡Yo quería hacer las paces contigo! ¡Olvidar todo lo que ocurrió! Pero oh, claro, - Rugió con sarcasmo. - el niñato arrogante en que te habías convertido se limitó a ridiculizarme desde el momento en que pusimos los pies en Hogwarts. ¡Sólo tú eres el resp...!

No pudo continuar, porque de repente sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados para hablar. No se lo podía creer, se estaba... no, no podía ni aceptar lo que estaba haciendo con ése... ¡ese idiota! Multitud de pensamientos confusos pasaron por su cabeza, y el más inquietante de todos era que en realidad besaba increíblemente bien, para ser tan cretino, claro. Primero fue un beso apasionado, lleno de rabia, pero entonces Nicholas pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y le acarició el pelo. Había ido demasiado lejos y Faith le dio un brusco empujón. Segundos después, el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada resonó en todo el escenario. 

Con una expresión de contrariedad el chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla. - Creo que esto ya me había pasado antes. Pero qué bruta eres... 

- Vuelve a intentar algo parecido, Klimn, y recibirás tal puñetazo que vas a tener que llevarte los dientes en una bolsa. ¿¡A qué demonios ha venido eso?!

Él se encogió de hombros. - Ha sido un impulso. Tómatelo como un intento desesperado de pedir disculpas por todos estos años. - Luego sonrió. - Y era la única forma de que te callaras...

Ahora sí, se lo cargaba, estúpido engreído... 

Oh, pero la carne es débil, y en vez de abalanzarse sobre él para estrangularlo como era su primera intención, le devolvió el beso.

__

Fin del capítulo 11

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V _Ahí, al botoncito de los revis ^^_


End file.
